Oil and Water (Johnny and Brenda Fic)
by ladyluck538
Summary: Brenda hasn't been to Port Charles since her failed wedding to Jax. She returns and meets Johnny. *This is an old fic I deleted*
1. Chapter 1

" **Oil and Water" Johnny and Brenda**

Brenda had been in Port Charles for only couple of weeks. She was a little apprehensive in returning to the town, she once called home, but she decided to leave the past in the past. She had every intention of starting her own cosmetics company, and Port Charles was the perfect place to do that. Up until now, she had managed to avoid Sonny and Jax, but she knew she was bound to run into them. She was more worried about running into Jax than Sonny. The last time she'd seen Jax, he was offering her a million dollars to leave town. She looked out her hotel window, and she still couldn't believe the way he treated her. He treated her like some common prostitute. She hadn't seen him since. She wasn't worried about any old feelings, she hated the man. Her and Sonny were a different story. They hadn't dated in almost fifteen years, and she was fine with that. He would always be her first love, but that was over and done with. Brenda moved away from the window, grabbed her leather jacket, and walked out of the door ….

Brenda was due to meet Robin at General Hospital. They were supposed to have lunch. Brenda went to the second floor, but was told Robin was on the seventh. Brenda pressed the button on the elevator and waited. The red light came on, and the doors opened. There were quite a few people on elevator trying to get off, so she let them pass first. There was one man left, who had his arm in a sling. Brenda got on the elevator and pressed seven. She felt the man looking at her. Brenda pressed the button again. Johnny couldn't believe his luck, he was on the elevator with the hottest girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was petite, and had long beautiful brown hair. Johnny looked her over. "You must be sweating up under that jacket, Baby, because you are hot."

Brenda pressed the button again.

Johnny chuckled. "Are you ignoring me?"

"Yes, I am"

"You shouldn't, I won't bite."

Brenda sighed. She decided it would be better, if she just ignored him. She was use to men hitting on her.

All of a sudden the elevator stopped. Brenda rolled her eyes. "oh, no. Don't tell me this thing isn't working!"

"Calm down baby. You'll get out."

"Excuse me, I am not your baby!"

"I was just trying to help."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh, you are one of those. I know your type, you think the sun rises and sets on you."

She frowned. "Did I ask you?"

Brenda closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, and thought out loud. "Please God, let this elevator start. This guy is driving me insane!"

Johnny just looked at her and started laughing. "I can hear you."

"Good, maybe you will leave me alone."

Brenda picked up the emergency phone. "Hello, My name is Brenda Barrett, and I'm stuck on the elevator. I don't know, between the third and fourth floors. Just me and another person. Thanks."

She placed the phone back down.

Johnny looked at her. "So what did they say?"

Brenda looked at him. "There working on it."

"Were you not going to tell me? I would like to get out too."

"I was actually trying to avoid talking to you."

"Whoa, what's up with the attitude?"

"Ahh….maybe it had something to do with that lame pick up line."

"Don't flatter yourself, it was not a pick up line, just an observation. One that I wish I could take back."

Brenda turned and looked at him. "Look, how about you don't talk to me, and I won't talk to you."

"Fine with me."

For the next ten minutes they stand in silent. All of a sudden the elevator started moving.

Brenda let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." It stopped at the seventh floor and Brenda exits.

Johnny shouts. "Nice meeting you!" The elevator closes. "Hope I never run into her again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oil and Water….part 2**

Ethan walked into Kelly's, and headed straight for the counter. He was in desperate need of some coffee. After ordering, and receiving his beverage, he headed for the first empty table. He took a seat, and started sipping his drink. He looked over to his right, and spotted a good looking brunette. She looked up, smiled, and continued reading her magazine. Ethan got up, with coffee in hand, and walked over to the table. "Hi, I noticed you sitting here by yourself, I was wondering if you would like some company?"

She smiled. "Of course, especially with that accent."

He took a seat. "I'm Ethan, and you are?"

"Brenda."

"Nice to meet you, Brenda. Are you new to Port Charles?"

She shook her head "No, I actually grew up here, but I haven't lived her in awhile."

"What brings you back?"

"Business."

"If you don't mind sharing, what type of business would that be?"

"I don't mind. I'm starting my own cosmetics line."

"As long you're on the billboard, you won't have a problem selling anything."

She grinned. "You are too kind."

"It's the truth. I'm not hitting on you, but you are really easy on the eyes."

Brenda laughed. "I think you are hitting on me, but I don't mind."

"So, maybe we can have dinner sometime?"

She cocked her head to the side. "No."

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying."

Ethan looked up and saw Johnny walking through the door. "Johnny! Hey."

Johnny walked over to the table. "Hey, what's going on? Who do you have...here?"

Brenda and Johnny's eyes meet.

She rolls her eyes.

Ethan looked at Johnny then Brenda. "Did I miss something? Do you two know each other?"

"Yes, well if you count our unfortunate meeting on a General Hospital elevator. She was so nice to me."

Brenda ignored him. "Well, nice meeting you Ethan, but this my cue to leave."

Johnny looked down at Brenda. "Don't leave on my account."

Brenda still ignoring him, gathers her things, stands, and leaves.

Ethan smiled. "Nice meeting you...Brenda. Johnny, what did you do to the woman? She wanted absolutely nothing to do with you."

"I didn't do anything, but pay her a compliment."

"What did you say?"

"You must me sweating in that jacket, because you are hot."

Ethan burst into laughter. "That might work on the girls down at the strip club, but not her type."

"Well, I'm glad it didn't, she has the worst attitude."

"I disagree, she was nice to me."

"It's the accent."

"It didn't get me a date."

"You asked her out?"

"Yeah, but she turned me down. You're not interested in her are you?"

"Me, nooo. I do want to know more about her."

"Well, she said she grew up in Port Charles. I don't know her last name. All I know is Brenda."

"It's Barrett."

"What?"

"Her last name….she said it on the elevator. I'm going to have someone check into it…."

Brenda looked the office space over. It was perfect. She wouldn't have to do much to it, but order the furniture. And she could leave that task to her executive assistant, who was flying in tomorrow. The man in the dark blue suit walked over to her. "So, Ms. Barrett, how do you like it?"

Brenda smiled. "Harvey, I love it. I'm ready to sign the lease, as soon as my lawyer looks it over. I don't need to see anything else."

"Great, I'll send her the paperwork."

Brenda felt great, things were finally coming together. She already had her distributors lined up. It really looked like everything was going to work out…..

Johnny looked at the gold envelope, it had been sitting on his coffee table, for almost a week now. He picked it up, and sat down on the couch. He tore it open, and read it's contents. He smiled to himself. "Ms. Barrett has quite a past, looks like she just might come in handy." *knock at the door* Johnny got up and opened the door. Ethan walked in.

Johnny closed the door and smiled. "Guess what?"

Ethan looking confused. "What?"

"I looked up our friend in the coffee shop. You won't believe who she used to be engaged to?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Sonny Corinthos. Looks like she was his first love."

"What?"

"Yep." Johnny takes a seat on the couch.

"Ok…what are you planning?"

"I never pass up a chance to get up under Sonny's skin. I think, I'm going to have to get Ms. Barrett to like me."

"And how are you going to do that? She can't stand you."

"Don't know yet…"

Brenda sat in her office, looking over the samples for the lip gloss, that would be apart of her line. *knock at the door* "Come in."

Her assistant, Madison enters. "A Johnny Zacchara to see you?"

"I don't know anybody by that name. Maybe he's from the distributors, send him in."

Brenda looked back down, and started testing the samples on her hand.

"Hello, Brenda."

Brenda looked up to see Johnny standing in her office. She sighed. "What do you want?"

"I just came by to meet my new tenant."

"What are you talking about?"

"I own this building."

"Whether you do or you don't, still does not give you the right, to come in whenever you like."

"I just came by….to see if we could start over."

"I don't think so."

"I'm a nice guy."

"I'm sure you are, but I decline. Now, I have work to do, you know the way out."

Johnny takes a seat.

"I thought I asked you nicely to leave. If you don't, I will call the police."

"No need to get the police involved, no one is in any danger."

"Maybe, I am? I don't know you."

"We can change that."

"Johnny? Is that your name?"

"Yes it is."

"Well, Johnny, I have a lot of things I have to get done."

"Maybe we can meet for drinks…..later."

"Are you deaf or dumb?"

"Neither, I just see a beautiful woman, that I'd like to get to know better."

Brenda sighs. "Lord, I don't ask you for too much, please make this guy leave!"

Johnny laughs. "Why do you do that? I can hear you."

"Look, I have no intentions of ever going anywhere with you-"

"I didn't say you had to go anywhere with me, I said meet."

"Ok, if you don't leave, I am going to take my stun gun out, and zap you with it."

Johnny laughs. "Are you serious?"

Brenda reached in her drawer, and pulled out her stun gun.

"You are serious."

"If you don't leave now, I will zap you, and we will drag you out."

Johnny stands. "Ok, ok, I'm leaving. But I'll be back."

"And my stun gun will be here waiting on you."

Johnny laughs and leaves…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Oil and Water…."are you stalking me?"**

As soon as Johnny left, Madison came into the office. "So who was that? Is he from the distributor's office?

"No, he's not from the distributors. That would be Johnny, some guy I met on an elevator."

"He's cute, in a bad boy kind of way."

"I guess, if you like that type."

Madison smiles. "I definitely like that type. What did he want with you?"

"I guess he is hitting on me."

"You guess?"

"Well, I know."

"Ok...so are you going out with him?"

"No. You should date him, he's closer to your age than mine."

"Now, why would I want to date someone, who's into you?"

"I don't think he's really into me. I'm just not into him, I don't think he is use to that."

"I still decline."

"Ok, enough talk about Johnny, I have work to do, and so do you."

Madison leaves, and Brenda opens another box of samples...

An hour later, Madison comes into Brenda's office. "Brenda."

"Yes? What is it Madison?"

"Ahh...I think you should come out here."

"What's wrong?"

"You have a delivery."

"Ok...we get deliveries all the time, what's the problem?"

"Brenda, there are a lot of different...flowers out there."

"Flowers? From who?"

"I don't know, couldn't find the card."

Brenda walked out into the reception area. Her eyes widen. "What in the-? There must be over twenty bouquets of flowers out here. Help me find the card."

They look through the flowers. Madison spots something. "I think I found something. Yes, here it is."

She hands Brenda the card. Brenda opens it and reads it: _I didn't know what type of flower you liked, so I bought every type they had. Let's start over. Johnny_.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "They are from Johnny."

Madison picked up a rose. "That's so sweet."

"No, it isn't. What a waste of money."

"So, what are you going to do with all of these flowers?"

"Give them away to the other employees. I don't care."

Brenda shook her head, and went back into her office...

"I sent her a whole bunch of flowers, couple of days ago, still haven't heard from her."

Ethan takes a sip of his brandy. "Johnny, just let it go, she's not interested."

"I'm no quitter."

"Is this still about Sonny?"

"Of course it is. I hate that son of a b*tch."

"Why drag her into it?"

"She is good looking, and it's not like I'm not physically attracted to her, and if Sonny hates it, that's just icing on the cake."

"I think you should let this vendetta with Sonny go."

"Never, It is his fault my sister is dead. I love doing things that make him mad."

"Yeah, but how do you know he still cares?"

"We will just have to see, won't we?..."

Brenda took her glasses off, and rubbed her eyes. It had been a long day. She looked at the clock, it was almost ten. She got up and stretched. She grabbed her purse and turned off the light. She'd sent Madison and the other employees home a couple of hours earlier. There was security, so she wasn't worried about safety. She locked the office, and got on the elevator.

Brenda exited the building, and walked to her car. "Hello, Brenda."

She turned and saw Johnny standing there. "Are you stalking me?!"

"No."

"It's starting to feel like it. What are doing in this parking lot?"

"I own the building, and I have a couple of businesses located in there."

"Oh. Well…..ok.". She turned and started back walking. (Maybe, if I walk fast he won't say anything to me)

"How did you like the flowers?"

(Damn)"I didn't."

Johnny smiled and followed her. "You don't like flowers?"

"No."

"Could you please stop walking?"

She stopped and turned. "Look, it is really insensitive of you, to follow a woman at night, who doesn't know you. Stop."

She started back walking until she finally reaches her car. She sticks the key into the hole, and was just about to open the car door, but Johnny pushed the door shut.

Brenda turned to face him. "If you don't get your hand off my car, I will scream oh holy hell."

"I just want to talk to you."

"Are you crazy?! Get away from me! Where in the hell is my stun gun?!" She fumbles through her purse.

Johnny laughs.

"It's not funny! Damn, I left it. Heeelp! Heeeelp! Heeelp!"

"Ok, ok, I'm moving. Stop yelling."

Johnny moves and Brenda opens the door, gets in, and locks it.

She started the car up and left quickly.

The security guy walked up to him. "Why was she hollering?"

"Don't ask. Nite Jimmy."

"Nite, Mr. Zacchara..."

"A package came, while you were away at lunch."

"I hope it's those eyeshawdows."

Madison places the box on the desk, and was just about to leave.

"Hey, Madison, I want you to contact Harvey, the realtor. I need a more permanent place to live. I'm not feeling that hotel anymore. No houses, preferably a penthouse. I want to move as soon as possible."

"I'll get on it."

"Thanks." She leaves.

Brenda opens the box. "A stun gun?"

There is a note. She reads it: _One for your purse, Johnny_.

Brenda smiled. "What is up with this guy? Just won't take no for an answer." She sighed and moved the box to the floor...

"It feels so good to finally be in my own place."

Madison took a seat on the new sofa. "This couch is so comfortable."

"I know. It's cute too."

"Well, I just came over to see how you were liking your new place. And I see you are good and satisfied."

"Yes, I am."

"Ok, well I'm off."

"Thanks for coming by, enjoy your weekend off."

"I plan on it."

Brenda walked Madison to the door and she leaves...

Madison has just exited the elevator and sees Johnny walking right past her. "Excuse me, aren't you Johnny Zacchara?"

"Depends, who's asking?"

"I'm Brenda's assistant, remember?

"Yeah, right."

"Ahhh...do you…..live...here?"

"Yeah, do you?"

Madison smiles. "Oh nooo, not me."

Now, Johnny is really interested in what she has to say. "What floor?"

"She would kill me."

"You don't have to tell me, I'll find out. Nice seeing you.". He turns and leaves.

Madison starts laughing, as she exits the building... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Oil and Water…."You're turning me down?"**

Brenda was in the kitchen putting the dishes away, when the doorbell rung. She looked out of the peep hole, and rolled her eyes. "Get away from my door!"

"Stop acting crazy. Open up, Brenda."

"No, you stalker!"

"I am not stalking you, I live in this building!"

"What?" She opened the door. "You live in this building?"

"Yes, I do. So, I could say the same thing about you."

"Me stalk you?"

"Well, you are leasing one of my spaces and you just moved here. Need I say more?"

Brenda sighed. "That's purely a coincidence. But Whatever, Johnny, why are you here?!"

"I just came down, to welcome you to the building."

"Why?"

"Maybe, I was trying to be nice.

"I don't want you to be, all I want is for you to leave me alone!"

"Some guy must have really done a number on you. Why are you always hollering? Relax, baby."

Brenda yells. "For the last time, I am not your baby!"

Johnny covers his ears. "Could you please keep it down? This is a nice quiet building."

"Maybe if you get away from my door, I will!"

"Now, I understand why you don't have a man, you are too damn loud, and you talk too much."

"Wooow, I don't have a man because _I_ talk too much. And this is coming from a man, who picks up women with lame lines! And how do you know what I have?"

"Trust me, I know."

"You don't know anything."

Johnny looks Brenda up and down. "You know…at first I thought we just had a bad first meeting. But I am almost positive, it would have went like that regardless. You are really psycho."

"Who asked you?"

"Nobody, but you needed to know."

"If I'm so psycho, why send me a truck load of flowers?"

"I fell and bumped my head, but I'm cool now. Don't worry, I won't be sending you anything else, sweetheart."

Brenda throws her hands in the air, and looks to the sky. "Thank you God. He finally has gotten the memo!"

Johnny looks at her, like she has lost her mind. "Something is seriously wrong with you, layoff the hairspray."

"Layoff the gel."

"Look, Brenda, I am done trying to be nice to you. At this very moment, I have come to the conclusion, that we will never be friends. I think you really have the nastiest attitude, of any woman, I have ever met."

"Why thank you."

"We are definitely like oil and water, we just will never mix."

"The first thing you've said that made any sense. Now if you would, please step back."

"Please? Wow." Johnny took a step back. *boom* Brenda slams the door.

Johnny is left staring at the gold number. "What a crazy broad." He leaves...

"So, I take it, you've finally given up on her."

Johnny put his feet on top of the coffee table. "Hell, yeah. Sonny's not worth the aggravation."

Ethan laughed. "I thought she was nice."

"How long did you talk to her?"

"About ten minutes."

"Maybe she was having an off day."

"Maybe so, but she is hot."

"After listening to her holler and scream, I only remember how big her mouth is. If I never see her again, it will be too soon."

Ethan laughed. "I told you to drop it. Your motives were wrong anyway."

"Well, trust me, I will not be trying to do anything to her, with her, or near her. She is definitely missing some screws."

Ethan shook his head. "You can't expect her to be beautiful, smart, and nice."

"I guess not..."

 **Part 2**

"Ok, I guess that's the end of the meeting. I appreciate everyone's hard work. Meeting is adjourned, enjoy your weekend."

All the other employees have left, and Madison and Brenda are burning the midnight oil.

Brenda is sitting at her desk, when Madison comes in. "Brenda, a Jasper Jax to see you."

Brenda sighed. "Tell him I'm busy."

"Ok." Madison leaves.

Madison comes back. "Ahh...Brenda he won't leave."

"Send him in."

Seconds later, Jax walked through the door. "Hello, Brenda."

"Jax." Brenda doesn't look up, she continues writing.

"I heard you were back in town."

"If you came by to offer me more money, I decline."

"Brenda, I'm sorry about that, I was wrong."

"Yeah, Jax you were."

"Again, I made a mistake."

Brenda looked up at him. "So, what brings you by?"

"I just came by to see you. I know you've been in town for a while, but I had to get up the nerve to come and see you."

"Well you've seen me, is there anything else?"

"Don't be like that, Brenda."

"How else am I supposed to be? Should I jump up and hug you? I don't think so."

"Ok, I deserve that."

"You deserve more. Look, Jax, I can't say it was nice seeing you, but I am going to ask you to leave.".

"So, that's it?"

"Yep, pretty much."

Jax turns to leave, he stops. "You look good...bye." He leaves.

Brenda stood up and walked over to the door, and locked it. She leaned up against it, and a single tear falls. After all these years, it still hurts. Madison knocks on the door.

"Brenda, are you ok?"

"Ahh...yeah, I'm fine….."

It was after twelve when they finally left. It had been a long week, and Brenda was looking forward to the weekend. Jimmy walked Brenda and Madison to their cars. They thanked him, and went their separate ways...

Brenda pulled up to the penthouse building. She got out of the car and walked towards the building. The building was located in the entertainment district, so people were always out and about. She looked around and saw various groups of people walking, talking, and laughing. She spotted a couple, on the side of the building. They were all over each other. Brenda shook her head. "Get a Room." She swiped her card, and entered the building. She walked to the elevator and pressed the button. The door opened and she got on. The doors were just about to close, when a hand appeared, and the doors sprung back open. Johnny and some blonde girl, wearing hardly any clothes rushed in. The girl smiled at her. Brenda ignored her. She didn't make any eye contact with Johnny, she just stared at the numbers. The girl was obviously intoxicated, because she was all over him. She slid her hand up under his shirt. Johnny removed her hands. "Chill baby."

Brenda rolled her eyes. Johnny looked over at Brenda, who was still staring at the numbers. Finally, her floor. The doors open, and she high tailed it off the elevator...

The next morning, Brenda woke up kind of late. Well, late for her. Madison called, and ask her to meet her at Kelly's for breakfast. Brenda walked into Kelly's and spotted Madison. "Morning."

Brenda smiled. "Morning. I need some coffee."

"It's on the way."

Brenda yawned. "I'm so tired."

The waitress placed the coffee and bagels on the table.

"What time did you go to bed?"

"After two."

Madison pulled her blonde shoulder length hair up into a ponytail. "Why so late?"

"Just had a lot on my mind."

"How was that visit with your ex?"

"Nothing's resolved, I'd just rather not see him. But, I don't want to talk about Jax."

"Ok, well let's talk about me! I met someone."

Brenda smiled. "Who?"

"A guy, he is supposed to meet me here."

"Where did you meet him?"

"Right here in Kelly's. He is so cute, and he has the most adorable accent."

Brenda laughs. "What's his name?"

"Ethan."

"That would be Johnny's friend."

"Johnny's friend?"

"Yep, I met him once, he seemed nice enough."

Madison looked over Brenda's shoulder. "Speak of the devil, there he is."

Ethan walked over to the table. "Morning ladies."

"Morning."

Ethan was confused. "Do you two know each other?"

Brenda looked up at Ethan. "We work together, and we are really good friends."

Madison adds. "She is also my boss."

Brenda caught Madison and Ethan making goo goo eyes at each other. She hurried and finished the rest of her coffee. "Well, I'm going to leave you two alone. Nice to see you Ethan, call me later Madison." Brenda leaves...

While walking back to her building, she sees Johnny putting the blonde into a taxi. They kiss and he closed the door. Then the taxi pulls off. She walked pass him and went inside. She pressed the button and waited.

Johnny walked into the building, He sees Brenda waiting for the elevator. He sighs. He stands behind her and waits. The elevator door opened and they enter. Johnny looked over at Brenda. "What are the odds, that we would be on the elevator, at the same time, two days in a row?"

Brenda looked at Johnny. "Seems like a cruel joke."

"Yeah."

The elevator opens. "Well, take care, Brenda."

"Yeah, you too." She exits, and the elevator closes...

 **Part 3**

A week later, Brenda is just waking up from a nap, when the doorbell rings. She yawns, walked over to the door, and looked out the peep hole. "Oh, my God!" She opened the door, and smiled.

"Hello, Brenda."

"Jason!." She jumped on him, almost knocking him down. She kissed him on his cheek.

"Ok, Brenda! Get off!"

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in, closing the door behind them.

"Have a seat. Damn, Jason, have you been living in the gym? You are huge."

Jason shook his head. "Some people never change."

Brenda looked at Jason from head to toe. "And some people get muscles. Where have you been? I stopped by the penthouse, but as usual you were M.I.A."

"I was in jail."

"Jail? Did you get caught murdering somebody?"

"No, its a long story, one that I don't feel like talking about."

"Ok, but it's good to see you. My ex husband is looking good."

Jason smiled. "You too. What brought you back to Port Charles?"

"Starting my own cosmetic's line."

"How long have you been living in this building?

"A couple of months."

"Any weird visitors?"

"Jax came to see me the other day. Not here, at my office."

"How did that go?"

"Not good, I can't stand him. I practically told him to get out."

"Do you need me to talk to him?"

Brenda smiled. "No, Jason. I know your kind of talking."

"I can talk to him…if you need me to."

"I can handle Jax. Isn't he married to your good buddy Carly?"

"Yes."

"Match made in hell."

"Well, I won't comment on that."

"So, Jason are you seeing anybody?"

"Yes."

"Damn, I was about to ask you out."

"I would never date you. You talk too much."

"I'd never date you. You don't talk enough."

Jason's phone rings. He looked down at the phone. "Well, I just came by to see you, call me if you need anything. The number's the same."

Brenda got up and walked him to the door. "Bye, Hulk."

Jason rolls his eyes and leaves...

 **Part 4**

"I don't know Madison."

"Come on Brenda, you never go anywhere."

Brenda sighs. "Ok, just for a couple of hours."

"You are not lying are you?"

"I said ok. I will meet you." Brenda hung up the phone.

Brenda showered, and got dressed. She met Madison outside the club. 

"Alright, Madison, I'm doing this for you. I'd rather be home."

"Relax, you are going to have a lot of fun. And who knows, maybe you will meet somebody….take them home, and get yourself a little."

"I doubt that."

Madison sighs and looks at Brenda. "Ahh…..I forgot to mention, it's Ethan's birthday party."

"So, Johnny's going to be here?"

"It's his club."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Great and why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't come. Come on Brenda, it'll be fun."

Brenda sighed. "Ok, I don't want to ruin your night, I'll suck it up."

"Great." Madison and Brenda walked to the door. Madison gives her name to the doorman, and they are escorted to the VIP area.

Madison and Ethan hug, and Brenda finds a seat. Brenda looks down at the girls on the various poles. She felt like leaving, it was not just a club, it was a strip club. Brenda grabbed a drink and sighed. "What in the hell did I get myself into?"

A couple of minutes later, Brenda saw Johnny walking through the crowd. He made his way up to the V.I.P. area. He walked over to Ethan and Madison. Apparently, they told him that she was there, because he immediately looked in her direction. Madison eventually came over and sat down. Ethan and Johnny followed. Madison and Ethan were in their own world. They had their hands all over each other. Brenda was on her fourth drink, and she still hadn't said two words to Johnny and he didn't say anything to her either. Actually, he talked to everyone but her.

Johnny looked over at Brenda. He decided to throw caution to the wind, and strike up a conversation. "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

Brenda looked at Johnny. "Yep, this is some grade A ass you have in here."

Johnny almost spit his drink out. "Glad you like them."

"I was being sarcastic."

"The girls work hard, don't be mean."

"Not being mean, just making an observation."

"So, you have a problem with the profession?"

"Yep, I'm sorry, I wouldn't want random men, staring at my naked body, throwing ones at me."

"Do you think you're better than them?"

"Not better than them, better than the job."

"They make good money."

"And money is everything isn't it?"

"Don't knock it until you try it."

"Have you tried it?"

"Of course not."

"I thought so."

Johnny took a sip of his brandy. "So, what is that suppose to mean?"

"You have these girls, doing something you wouldn't do."

"Nobody would pay to see me."

Bren smiled. "Agreed."

Johnny shook his head and laughed. "Would you like another drink?"

"Please."

Johnny signaled their waitress and she brought over more drinks. Brenda thanked him. 

"Brenda, you're not half bad, when you are not hollering.

"And you are not half bad, when you aren't stalking me."

"I never stalked you."

"You gave a good impression of it."

"Why are so mean?"

"I'm not mean. I'm just not nice. I've been through a lot."

"So have a lot of people."

Brenda guzzled down another drink. "I guess you're right, but not everybody has been the bride at two weddings, and ended up with zero marriages."

"You survived."

"Yeah, I did. I survived, but I'm forever changed."

Johnny decided to change the subject, he notices the hurt in her eyes.

"So, how is your business coming?"

"Its good."

"Great….I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why not just hire people to do the job for you? You can afford it."

"How do you know what I can afford?"

"I looked you up. You were a very successful model."

Brenda looked at him and smiled. "I told you…..you are definitely a stalker."

"Not a stalker, just curious. Answer the question."

"If my name is on something, I want to make sure it's done right. And no one would do that better than me."

Johnny nods. "Makes sense. I've noticed you work hard."

"Always had to."

"I respect that."

Brenda looked down at her watch. It was almost three. "Well, its time for me to get home."

"I'll take you home."

"No, thanks."

"Brenda, you've had quite a few drinks, I don't think it would be wise for you to drive anywhere."

Brenda stands, but her head is swimming. She sits back down. "Ok."

"What? Did I hear an ok?"

"Yes, you live in the building, so it makes sense."

Ethan, Madison, Johnny and Brenda leave. Ethan and Madison leave in her car. Johnny and Brenda are driven home, by one of Johnny's men.

Brenda leaned back against the seat.

"How old are you, Johnny?

"Old enough."

"How did you get all this money?"

Johnny does not respond.

Brenda continues. "You seem to be pretty well off."

"I do ok. Why all the questions?"

"Just curious."

Johnny looked over at her. "I never thought a month ago, you'd be riding in the back of my car."

"Me either."

"Must be the alcohol?"

Brenda laughed. "It is the alcohol. If I didn't have any, I'd be driving myself home."

Johnny smiled. "I guess you're right."

Brenda tied her long hair up into a knot.

Johnny's eyes are on her. His eyes make there way up her body, and rest on her lips. He took a deep breath. He couldn't deny, she was extremely sexy, and she was wearing this short mini skirt. For a short girl, she had very nice legs. He licked his lips, and looked out of the window.

Brenda looked over at Johnny. He was a nice looking guy, she couldn't lie. He was definitely a bad boy, and with the alcohol in her system, to cloud all other judgments, she was finding herself, extremely attracted to him.

The car pulled up to the building, they both exit.

Johnny and Brenda are on the elevator, and there is a weird tension. Brenda looked at Johnny. It had been a long time, since she had been with anybody. And tonight, she didn't want to be alone. He was a good-looking guy, and he was definitely into her. The elevator stopped on her floor. Brenda exited. But she turned, and stopped the door before it closed. Johnny was leaning up against the inside of the elevator, looking at her.

Brenda's eyes are on Johnny. "How about a night cap?"

"What?"

"I'm asking if you'd like to come with me tonight?"

Johnny looked Brenda over. "No."

Brenda is shocked. "What? So you are turning me down? Wooow."

"Brenda, you can't be all that shocked. You are gorgeous, but you are also crazy. And if I follow you into your apt, you will surely have me arrested in the morning. So, I'll pass."

Brenda let the elevator door go, took off her shoe, and threw at him. "You son of a b-". The elevator door closed, and Johnny jumped in time to avoid the flying shoe... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Oil and Water…"I want to kiss you"**

Brenda woke up and rubbed her head. She had the worst hangover. She got out of bed, and headed into the kitchen. She took a couple of aspirin and started drinking as much water as she could stand. She went into the bathroom, and turned the shower on. She took off her clothes and got in. After showering, she pulled on a robe, and went and laid on the sofa. She eventually drifted off. A couple of hours later her door bell rung. She got up, and walked over to the door, and opened it. "What?"

Johnny smiled. "Morning to you too. I was on my way out, thought I'd bring your shoe by.

Brenda snatched the shoe. "What are you doing with it?"

"You threw it at me."

"Oh, I forgot. Did it hit you?"

"Almost."

"Good." Brenda turned and went back in.

Johnny stuck his head through the door. "I'm assuming I can come in?"

"If you like."

Johnny cautiously followed her in.

Brenda took a seat on the sofa.

Johnny looked around. "Nice place. Who decorated?"

"Me. And don't steal anything."

Johnny took a seat on the other couch. "Sweetheart, anything I want, I'll buy."

"With your stripper money?"

"That's not my only source of income."

Brenda looked at Johnny. "So, what else do you do?"

"I'd rather not say."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "You remind of someone I use to know. Especially, with all this secret business talk."

Johnny knew she was talking about Sonny. He changed the subject.

"Ms. Brenda Barrett, you won't believe this, but you came on to me last night."

"Yep, and you said no."

Johnny leaned forward, with his elbows resting on his thighs. "So you remember?"

"Yes, Johnny, I remembered."

"So, you weren't just drunk?"

"I had a couple too many, but I knew what I was asking."

Johnny leaned back. "So, you would have went through with it?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Johnny."

"And you were not going to call the police the next day?"

Brenda laughed. "No."

"I don't get you. You've been hollering and threatening me for months, and then out of the blue, you decide you want me to bed you."

"Yeah, and?"

"And when I say no, you try to take my head off."

"I didn't aim for your head."

Johnny laughed. "No, you didn't, not that it matters. You still threw a shoe. Can I get an apology?"

"No."

Johnny shook his head. "You are really a piece of work."

"So are you."

Brenda stretched, and her robe came undone. She looked at Johnny. "Oops.". She quickly closed it.

Johnny didn't see a lot, but he seen enough.

Johnny shook his head and grinned. "So, what's happening here?"

"Johnny…..whatever do you mean?"

"I think you are attracted to me. You know I'm attracted to you. I thought I would never, ask you this again, but...would you like to go to dinner?"

"Ok." 

"Just an ok? Wow. When?"

"Whenever."

"Tonight?"

"Ok. What should I wear?"

"Something nice."

"Ok."

"I'll see around seven. Don't bother getting up, I'll let myself out."

Johnny leaves.

Brenda yawned, closed her eyes, and went back to sleep...

It's after five and Brenda is just waking up. She slept the whole day. She was exhausted. It was a combination of the alcohol, and her working so many hours during the week. She sighed, she knew she had to get up, Johnny would be there in less than two hours.

She got up and headed straight for her closet.

She eventually decided on a red dress. It hugged her in all the right places, and had an open neckline. She showered again and loosely curled her hair. She pulled it up into a high pony tail, did her makeup, and slipped on her shoes. *doorbell* She grabbed her clutch and headed for the door...

Brenda opened the door. Johnny was in slacks and a dinner jacket. Brenda smiled. "You look nice."

"Thanks and you look stunning."

"Thanks."

She closed and locked the door and they walked to the elevator. Brenda was a couple steps ahead of Johnny, which was done by him on purpose. He looked at her from head to toe. He had never seen anything as lovely as her. He took a deep breath. "Down boy." The elevator opened and they got on….

Part 2

They exited the building, and a car was already waiting for them. The driver opened the door, and they slid in. Brenda looked over at Johnny. "A driver too?"

"Yep, just in case we drink too much."

She smiled. "Let the games begin."

They finally make it to the restaurant. Brenda and Johnny enter and are taken to a secluded table in the back. Brenda looked at Johnny. "Ok, who did you have to pay to get this table? This is obviously the best table in the whole place. We aren't near anything or anybody."

"What can I say, I wanted you to myself." Brenda smiled.

Johnny ordered the wine and their meals. Brenda wanted to see what kind of taste he had, so she gave him free reign.

Brenda took a bite of her food, it was really good, and the wine complimented it perfectly. "Great choice."

"Never doubt my skills."

"I won't anymore."

"So, you lived in Rome for eight years?"

"Yep."

"How was that?"

"Amazing. I ate good food, met some great people, and made a ton of money."

"So, why come back?"

"I was a little home sick, and I thought this was the best place to start my business. It's close to New York, and the lease prices are perfect.

Johnny took a sip of his wine. "So how long have you wanted to start your own business?"

"I've actually been thinking about it for years. So, after finishing my modeling career, I decided to go for it."

"You are certainly driven, I'll give you that."

"I have no choice, who else is going to take care of me?

Johnny nodded. "…and independent."

They spend the rest of dinner talking about the different places they've visited, and the places they'd like to go.

They left a couple of hours later….

Johnny looked over at Brenda. "Where to?"

"Let's go to a bar."

"A bar?"

She repeated herself. "Yes, a bar."

"Ok."

Johnny and Brenda go to a local tavern, and take a seat at the bar. Bartender comes over. "Hey pretty lady what can I do you for?

"A couple shots of tequila."

Johnny laughed. "I thought you had to work tomorrow?"

"I do."

"I think you should take it easy."

"Come on, don't be a party pooper. I have a well trained staff, they can handle it."

The bartender placed the shots on the bar and left.

Brenda picked up her glass, and looked at Johnny. "Cheers?"

Johnny shook his head and picked up the glass. "Cheers.". They bump glasses and throw them back.

Johnny and Brenda stayed at the bar for a couple more hours, before leaving and heading back to their building. They are in the car, and they both have a nice buzz going on. "Brenda, I must admit, you are quite the good time."

"And so are you, Mr. Zacchara."

"So, you did have a good time?"

"I did. The food was good, and so was the company.

Johnny sighed. "Brenda, honestly I didn't know how this date was going to turn out. But it ended up going pretty good. You are different than how you look."

"How so?"

"I mean, you are really good looking, but that's not all you are."

"No, it isn't."

They pull up to the apt building, exit, and go in. Johnny pressed the button on the elevator, and they wait.

Brenda had already decided, not to ask him in for a night cap. One rejection was enough.

They had a good time, so she decided to leave well enough alone. 

The door open, and they board the elevator. Johnny pressed her floor number, but not his.

He can tell Brenda was curious as to why he didn't. "I'm going to walk you to your door."

"Ok."

The elevator seemed like it was taking forever. They spent almost five hours together, and they didn't so much as hold hands. There was no touching at all. They were obviously attracted to each other, but they hadn't acted on it, well not up until that point. The elevator stopped and they exit.

They walk down the hall and stopped at her door. Brenda unlocked and opened it. She turned. "Well, I guess this is it. I had a really good time. Maybe we can do it another time?"

"Works for me." There is an awkward silence.

Johnny smiled. "Brenda, normally I would not ask, I would just do, but in your case I wouldn't dare."

She smiled. "Do you want to kiss me, Johnny?"

"Yeah, do I have your permission?"

Brenda and Johnny's eyes are locked in an intense gaze. He moves closer. He is so close, his nose is touching hers. His lips brushed hers slightly.

Brenda can fell the heat building. If they kiss, it will surely not stop there. He knows it and she knows it too. He was obviously asking her to bed. With his dark eyes burning a hole into hers, he asks again. "What's it going to be, Sweetheart? I want to kiss you. May I?"

Brenda wanted him, there was no denying it. She stared into his eyes, and answered him. "Yeah." He is so close, he can feel her breath on his lips.

He guided her inside and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, his lips are on hers. He used his lips as an instrument on hers. He caressed them, nibbled, sucked, and enjoyed every inch of their softness . Their tongues meet, as this kiss deepens, and Brenda is definitely at the point of no return. Johnny's kisses are working her over. Johnny breaks the kiss. Brenda opened her eyes, and is obviously confused. "Why...are you stopping?"

"Brenda, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Are you?"

"I want you, I have since the first time I laid eyes on you. I don't have any doubts."

"Me either."

Brenda grabbed Johnny's hand and led him to her bedroom. They walked over to the bed, and then she turned and faced him. She stepped out of her shoes, and placed his hands on her zipper. He slid it down. She took each strap off her shoulder, and the dress fell to the floor. She reached around, and unfastened her bra. She removed it and tossed it aside. Her hands find her lace panties. She pulled them down her legs and stepped out of them. She then crawls across the bed and disappears up under the covers. Johnny is so turned on, he can't get out of his clothes fast enough. Johnny took his jacket off and tossed it on a chair. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. He unzipped his pants and quickly discarded them too. He took his boxers off and made his way over to the bed and got in next to her.

Brenda almost got up and ran. She looked up under the covers, her eyes widen. She burst into laughter. Johnny looked over at her. "What?"

"Johnny, you should have told me you have a third leg."

He moved closer to her and ran his tongue across her lips. "If you are scared, just say it."

"Should I be?"

"He won't hurt you, Baby."

"I think I need a safety word."

Johnny starts kissing her neck.

Brenda's breathing increases.

Johnny looked down at her. "How about...don't stop?"

He didn't give her a chance to respond, his lips find hers, as he pushed her back onto the pillow. While kissing her, his hand pulled the covers back, and then started caressing her body and she moans. He leaves her lips and finds her neck. Her fingers run through his hair, as his mouth enjoys the taste of her skin. He eventually makes his way down her body, savoring every taste, and curve.

Brenda could tell Johnny was a skilled lover. He never rushed, he was careful in every touch and every kiss. He wouldn't let her do anything to him, he made sure it was all about pleasing her. She tried touching him, but he would quickly remove her hand. He licked and kissed every inch of her. She was out of control, her head was swimming with ecstasy. By the time he made his way back up to her lips, she was exhausted. The height of her pleasure, had been reached multiple times.

Johnny kissed her. "You are so beautiful…Brenda, I want you...now. Do I have your permission to make love to you?"

Brenda whispers. "Yes." Their eyes are on each other, as he slowly finds her. Their collective moans fill the room. He gives her time to adjust to him. Johnny kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear. "Are you ok?"

Brenda moaned a yes. His hips move and slowly the speed increased. Her fingernails find his back as she moaned his name. His movements are slow, long, and deep. He was bigger than normal, but he knew how to use it. She was so lost in Johnny's love making, she couldn't even put two words together. Johnny felt her reaching her max again, and he went even deeper. Her sounds got louder, as she threw her head back, and shook uncontrollably. Brenda's eyes are closed, and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, as he continued to move in and out of her. His lips find hers, as he moves faster, gets wilder...She breaks the kiss, and cries out as he gives her every glorious inch of him. Her nails dig deeper, as his moans get louder, mixing with hers. She tensed and started shaking again, but this time he joined her, sealing it with a kiss. They both are left breathless and panting. He moves and takes his place next to her. He kissed her forehead, as she fell into a deep sleep. Johnny had never experienced this type of connection, it honestly scared him. Johnny reached down, and pulled the covers over them, and fell asleep.

Brenda's alarm goes off, she hits it. She grabbed her phone, and dialed Madison. She told her that she would be in later, and to handle everything. After disconnecting the call, she looked over at Johnny, who is staring at her. *silence* Brenda smiled. "The morning after is always awkward."

Johnny rubbed her hair. "Not for me."

Brenda sighed. "So, now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do we continue to see each other, or do we just let this be a one time thing?"

"Brenda, I would love to continue seeing you, but I do see other people."

"Look, Johnny I'm not asking for a relationship, I was just trying to see where things stood. So, now I know. Well, I guess I need to get up and shower, I have to get to work."

"Ok, I'll let myself out. I'll call you."

"Ok."

Johnny got up, dressed, and left.

Part 3

The work week went by pretty fast. Brenda didn't make it home, most nights, till after ten. There was so much that needed to be done, she was beginning to feel overwhelmed, and to make matters worse she hadn't heard from Johnny.

It was Thursday afternoon, and Madison and Brenda were having lunch in her office.

Brenda grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them into her mouth. "So how are things with Ethan?"

Madison smiled. "Great, he practically lives with me now. I think I'm in love."

"I knew you were falling for him."

Madison looked up at Brenda. "Has Johnny called?"

"Nope, haven't heard a peep from him. Not since the day he left my apt."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Hey, I'm a big girl, I knew what I was getting into."

"Brenda….I haven't seen him….if you are wondering."

"I'm not wondering. Look, I'm fine. It was just a one time thing."

Madison can tell she's sad. She has been acting weird all week. "Look Brenda, I know you've been thinking about him, it's written all over you face. Have you tried calling him?"

Brenda sighed. "A couple of times."

"Oh…..just forget about it…..it's his lost."

Brenda looked down. "Yeah, his lost….I think I'm going to leave early today. I'll finish the rest of the work at home."

"Ok, I'll lock up."

"Thanks….."

Brenda was sitting in the middle of the sofa, she had just completed all her work. She was really proud of herself. She didn't feel like it, but she battled through it. She looked at the clock it was a little after nine. She called and ordered some food from the restaurant across the street. She waited fifteen minutes, before leaving to go and get it.

After picking up her food, Brenda walked into the lobby of her apt building. Before going to the elevator, she went to the community mailbox, and picked up her mail. She then walked to the elevator and punched the button. A couple of minutes later, the doors open, and she is standing there looking at Johnny, and some trashy looking brunette. Johnny has a shocked look on his face. "Brenda-"

"Hey, Johnny, long time no hear from."

"I-."

Brenda put her hand up. "Save it, it is obvious what you've been up to." She looked at the woman and rolled her eyes.

The woman wrapped her arm around his, as if to mark her territory. The woman looked at Johnny. "We are going to be late, baby."

Johnny walked out of the elevator. "Ahh….Sandie, give me a minute."

Brenda looked at Sandie. "You don't have to give him anything. Excuse me." Brenda got on the elevator.

Johnny stopped the doors from closing. "Brenda, don't be like that."

"Like what, how am I being?"

"Mean."

"Oh wait, I guess I'm suppose to be happy to see you. Why haven't you called, Johnny?!"

"I've been busy."

"You are a liar."

Sandie sighed. "Look sweetheart, apparently he isn't interested."

Brenda looked over Johnny's shoulder. "Trash, I'm not talking to you. I suggest you shut up, before your hair is ripped out of your head!"

Johnny made his way into the elevator. "Brenda, I thought we had an understanding."

"Yeah, we did. But I called you twice, you could have at least returned my calls."

Sandie got back onto the elevator, right before the doors closed, she quickly pressed the door open button. "Look…Johnny can't you have this conversation another day? I'm starving, baby."

Brenda looked over at Sandie. "Shut up, trash!"

"You don't tell me what to do b*tch."

Brenda dropped the bag on the floor, and before Johnny could stop her, Brenda pushed Sandie out of the elevator. Sandie stumbled and fell. Sandie looked up at Brenda. "You crazy b*tch."

Johnny pulled Brenda into the elevator, and pressed the close button. "What is wrong with you?" The door closes.

Brenda looked over at him. "I hate you."

"No, you don't. Brenda, I thought we were cool? We agreed that we were not serious. If I call, I call, and if I don't…I don't. And the same goes for you. You did agree to it."

"Johnny, you could have at the least called me back! Look Johnny, I understand, it was just another hook up for you. Another notch on your belt. I understand now. It's just what you do."

The elevator stopped on her floor. She picked up her bag and got off.

"Brenda, I'm not done talking to you."

"Johnny, go pick you sl*t up off the floor. Leave me alone." Brenda unlocked her door, and went in. Johnny sighed and got back on the elevator….


	6. Chapter 6

**Oil and Water...…"I like you….."**

Brenda closed the door, and dropped the bag on the coffee table. She couldn't believe how she had just behaved. Johnny really hadn't done anything wrong. He did tell her, that he dated other people, and he liked it that way, and she pretty much agreed to it. Knowing all that, she still yelled at him. And on top of that, she hit his date. Brenda sighed and shook her head, "What in the hell is wrong with you, Brenda?"

Later on, Brenda is in the bed, tossing and turning. She's having trouble sleeping. She glanced at the clock, it's a little after twelve. *doorbell* She got out of bed, pulled on a robe, and walked to the door. She looked out the peep hole, it was Johnny. She sighed and opened the door. "Brenda, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do."

Brenda moved aside, and let Johnny enter. She closed the door and followed him over to the couch. Johnny took a seat and looked at her. "Damn Brenda, what did I do to make you act like that?"

Brenda sighed. "I'm sorry…I was wrong."

"Yeah, Brenda you were. I don't even understand why you went off like that?"

"I don't know either. I guess I felt like you were treating me like crap….by not calling."

"But Brenda, I could have sworn we discussed it."

"Johnny, we did, but honestly, I had no idea you were going to ignore me afterwards."

"It wasn't on purpose, I just thought we were just doing our own thing. You know…..having a casual relationship."

"I just think your definition of casual is different from mine. I can't take your type of casual relationship, it just isn't for me. I'm use to men that are interested in me, acting like it."

"So, Brenda, you're saying I never acted like I was interested in you?"

"Yes, before we had sex, then after that, I didn't hear a word from you're ass. And you have too many women, every time I see you, it's a different one. I'm just not use to that….And I am also use to men calling me back, because the type of men I date are respectful."

"So, now I'm not respectful?"

"No, you're not. You ignored my calls, Johnny. I called you twice, and you didn't answer either one."

"I meant to call you back, I just got sidetracked."

Brenda threw her hand up. "Whatever, I'm not stressing over it. You are what you are. I should have never even gotten upset. You were not even worth it."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but Brenda….I feel like I've always been respectful towards you."

"Johnny, I think the only thing you respect is that pipe in your pants, but hey if that's what you like, then do whatever floats your boat."

"Brenda, really?"

"Yeah….really…..Johnny, I'm sorry I have to break it to you, but you are a man whore."

"Wow...I'm not respectful, and I'm also a man whore. Damn, sweetheart, just keep the insults coming."

"That's just my opinion, but hey who am I?" Brenda looked at Johnny. "It's not like you should care what I think. I'm just another girl, you had the privilege of bedding. So my opinion means nothing."

"If you say so, Brenda."

"I know so, Johnny."

Johnny looked into Brenda's eyes. "So, what now?"

"We just keep it platonic. I have no intentions of ever sleeping with you again."

"So...are you going to start back hating me? Trying to use your stun gun on me? Yelling if you see me in a dark alley?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Of course not, I know you're harmless. See, I didn't know that before."

Johnny sighed. "Brenda, you are really a piece of work."

"No, I'm not, I just realize, we really are like oil and water. We just don't mix. I mean our lifestyles, what we expect, just too different."

"So, are you completely done with me? Because I'm not done with you. I would still love to hang out, even if it's just as friends."

"We can hang out, because I do have fun with you. Well, at least I did that one night. Just try and fit me into your busy schedule, between Sandie and Mandy. Oh, and I know there's a Mandy. If there is a Sandie, there's definitely a Mandy."

Johnny laughed and shook his head.

Brenda grinned. "So, there is a Mandy? See, I knew it! Man Whore!"

"Shut up, Brenda." *silence* They look briefly at each other. "Brenda, do you regret being with me?"

"No, you and your third leg were tons of fun. And I didn't even have to use my safety word. If you were not such a man whore, I would've loved to get to know your third leg even better, but you are too much for me."

"Who knows, maybe things will change?"

"I doubt it. Oh, and please apologize to your lady friend, that shouldn't have happened."

"Don't worry about it. She thinks you missed a dose of your medication, so she's not holding it against you."

Brenda threw a pillow at him.

Johnny caught it. "Well, I'm not going to keep you up, I know you have work tomorrow."

Johnny stood up, walked over to the door, and Brenda followed.

Right before they reached the door, Johnny turned. "May I have a kiss…for the road?"

"So, we can end up in my bedroom again, and you can ignore me for the next month? No, I'll pass. Just stick to those chicks, that don't expect too much."

Johnny laughed. "Nite Brenda."

"Bye, Johnny." And she closed the door...

The next morning, Brenda decided to drop by Kelly's for a quick breakfast. She is sipping her coffee, and flipping through a magazine, when she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Sonny walking in, barking demands on his cell phone. He didn't see her, he walked straight to the counter. After getting a cup of coffee, he turned to leave, but he instantly spotted her and smiled.

Sonny walked over to the table.

"Ms. Brenda Barrett."

"Mr. Sonny Corinthos."

Brenda stood up and they hugged.

Sonny pulled out a chair, and took a seat across from her.

"I had no idea, I was going to get this kind of treat at Kelly's." Sonny smiled. "You look good, Brenda."

"So do you. I see you're still keeping it GQ."

Sonny smiled, with dimples on full display. "Come on, Sweetheart, that's the only way I know."

Brenda laughed. "Don't think I don't know it." They both laugh.

"Brenda, I wanted to come and see you, but I didn't know how you felt about it."

"Sonny, I'm cool with seeing you. We have no issues, we resolved all of ours a long time ago."

"I heard you started your own company."

"Yeah, and it pretty much takes up all of my time. Maybe that's why I'm just running into you."

Johnny was just about to enter Kelly's, when he spotted Sonny talking to Brenda. He backed up, went to the window, and glared in. He wondered what they were talking about. Sonny's eyes were glued to her. Johnny wanted to go in, and break the conversation up, but Brenda had no idea that he and Sonny had history. He should have been excited about the possibility of Sonny still being interested in her, then maybe he could start spending more time with her, just too mess with his head. But for some reason, he was feeling a little jealous...

"So, her name is Claire, I bet she's nice."

"She's a good woman, it's not serious though."

"What about you, Brenda? I know there's about twenty guys trying to get next to you."

Brenda smiled, she instantly thought about Johnny. She was kind of disappointed in how things ended. She really wanted to get to know him a little better.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"Brenda, there is someone. That really hurts my heart. I caught that twinkle in your eye."

She laughed. "There's no one, I work too much."

"I don't believe that for a minute, but I won't push."

Brenda looked up at the clock hanging in Kelly's. "Sonny, I could stay and talk to you forever, but I have to go. I'm going to be late. I have a meeting, I have to get to. Maybe we'll run into each other again. Take Care."

"You too, Sweetheart."

Brenda leaves as Sonny looks on.

A man at the next table looked at Sonny then back at Brenda. "Stop staring at it, and go chase it. Man, there is no way in hell, I'd let something like that just get up and walk away."

Sonny smiled. "I could have used that advice fourteen years ago...biggest mistake of my life..." Sonny took a sip of his coffee, and looked until she was out of sight...

Part 2

Brenda had just sat down on the couch, with a bowl of ice cream in hand, when the door bell rung. Brenda sighed. "Damn, I wonder who this is?" She put the ice cream on the coffee table, and made her way over to the door. She looked out of the peep hole. "Johnny?"

She opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see if you were free."

"Why?"

"Damn, Sweetheart, it's like that?"

"Forgive me, but you wouldn't even call me after we had sex. So, of course I'm a little suspicious."

"Don't be. Honestly, I didn't have anything to do tonight, wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?"

Brenda turned and walked back into the apt, Johnny followed, closing the door behind him.

She took a seat on the couch, and picked up her ice cream. "Now, why would I want to leave this good time?"

"Because my good time would be better."

Brenda looked down at her ice cream, then back at Johnny. "Ok, but this isn't a date, we're just hanging out."

"I'm cool with that."

"Well, give me a minute, I have to get dressed."

"I'll be right here waiting."

An hour later, Brenda appeared, dressed in a pair jeans, a tank, and boots. Johnny thought she looked incredibly sexy. The tank was fitted with a scoop neck, showing just enough, and her jeans hugged every curve.

Brenda grabbed her jacket. "I'm ready, let's go."

After making their way out into the parking lot, Johnny led her to his car, which was a black BMW.

"No, driver tonight?"

"No, I can handle it."

Once inside, Brenda turned to Johnny. "So, pal, where are we going?"

"To my club."

"The strip club?"

"No, I have another one."

"Oh….I'm kind of disappointed, I was actually looking forward to the breast and ass show."

Johnny laughed.

They pulled up to the club, and Johnny parked in front. The line outside is so long, it's almost to the end of the block. Johnny and Brenda exit the car, and walk straight into the club. Johnny grabbed her hand, and led through the crowd. They go to a separate private area that oversees the club. It has a bar, pool table, couch, and a huge flat screen. "So how do you keep tabs on all of these clubs?"

"I have the right people in place."

"How do you know their not stealing?"

"Everyone watches everyone. And trust me, no one wants to get caught stealing, not from me. What would you like to drink?"

"As long as it's clear, it doesn't matter."

Johnny made her a drink, and handed to her. "Thanks. Ok, Johnny let's play pool. Not just regular pool, a different kind of game. If either one of us scratches, we have to take a double shot."

"Brenda, I'm really good at playing pool. I play a lot."

Brenda looked Johnny in his eyes. "I'm not scared."

"Ok, Brenda..."

It's 230, and Johnny is struggling with Brenda, who is very intoxicated.

She's running around the car, refusing to get in. He finally caught her, and put her inside. He's having trouble driving, because she keeps rubbing his head.

"Oh, Johnny, you're so cute."

"Thank you, Brenda."

"I'm so happy!"

"I can tell, you are also drunk."

"I am not drunk, but I am happy!"

Johnny laughed. They pull up to their building. Johnny opened the door for Brenda, and they go inside. They are waiting on the elevator. "Did you get me drunk on purpose?"

"Brenda, the game was not my idea. In fact I tried to stop you."

The doors opened and they entered the elevator. Johnny pressed the button, and Brenda took a seat on the floor.

"Stand up, Brenda." He pulled her to her feet.

"Johnny my legs are tired."

The elevator doors opened and Johnny picked Brenda up, threw her over his shoulder, and walked out. "Where are your keys?". Brenda reached in her back pocket, and pulled them out. She handed them to him. He opened the door and took her in. He took her straight into the bedroom, and sat her on the bed. She unzipped her boots, took them off, and got up under the covers.

"I'll let myself out."

"Johnny, don't leave.…why don't you stay?"

"Why?"

"Keep me company, you can sleep in here."

"No."

"Come on, I'm drunk, someone needs to stay, and watch me."

"Brenda, if you can make a statement like that, you are fine."

"Ok, but what if something happens when you leave? You will never forgive yourself."

Johnny sighed. "Ok, just stay on your side, or you might get to see my…as you call it…..third leg.

Brenda laughed.

Johnny took off his shirt, and shoes, then got in on the other side. They are facing each other.

"Johnny, do you have any siblings?"

"I had a sister."

"She died?"

"She was k...yeah she died."

"I'm sorry. Where are your parents?"

"Brenda, I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." By the look in his eyes it was a painful subject.

"What about your family?"

"I was never close to them, and I had to grow up fast because of it."

"Is that how you started modeling?"

"Yep, modeling gave me my independence."

"Brenda, you know, you actually sound quite sober, for a person who couldn't stand a few minutes ago."

"Because I am."

"You tricked me?"

Brenda smiled. "Yeah, I did. During your little bathroom break, I put water in the shot glasses."

"So, if that's the case, I can leave right?"

"No, were having a sleep over."

"I think you just wanted to get me in your bed."

"Johnny, you act like that's hard. Anyone with a vagina can do that."

"That's not true, even I have limitations."

"Well, apparently not too many. Look, Johnny, you are talking to a person, who has seen your dates."

"Very funny. Ok, Brenda…..If you were not trying to get me in bed, why did you pretend to be drunk?"

"I just felt like pulling one over on you." Brenda yawned. "It were soo easy." She yawned again. "All this excitement is making me sleepy."

"Brenda, why aren't you involved with anybody?"

"I don't know. Why aren't you?

"I don't know."

"You have plenty of women, I'm sure one of them, must have girlfriend potential."

"There was one."

"So…what happened to her?"

"I messed up."

"Johnny, my advice to you, is to just learn from it."

"I have."

Brenda yawned again. "Thanks for staying over. Nite, Johnny."

"Nite." Brenda closed her eyes, and went to sleep. Johnny flipped over onto his back, and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know why, but he felt extremely comfortable lying next to her. It was like he was right where he was supposed to be…..

"You stayed in her room the whole night?"

"Yeah, and nothing happened."

"How many times can you say that?"

"I can't remember a time."

Ethan walked over to the sofa, and sat down. "I think you are falling for her."

Johnny leaned back. "I'm feeling her, I won't lie. You know I haven't been out with anyone else, since the night she snapped?"

Ethan smiled. "Because you are afraid she might kill you."

Johnny laughed. "She won't kill me."

Ethan smiled. "Are you sure, or are you just hoping?"

"I'm sure….but she might beat up my date."

Ethan laughed. "What about getting up under Sonny's skin?"

"There are other ways, but it won't be through her."

"You really do like her. Just tell her, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know, she would probably try and run me over, or poison me."

Ethan grinned. "Johnny is falling in love."

"I didn't say that."

"Didn't have to, but you should just tell her you're interested."

"I don't know."

"She is a very attractive woman, if you don't speak up, somebody else will."

Johnny sighed. He really is feeling her and he really had a good time with her. He's just not sure if she would even consider it, after the way he treated her.

Ethan finished his drink and got up. "Well, I have to go, Madison is waiting. Just think about what I said. I'll let myself out."

"Yeah, I'll see you later….'

Part 3

Brenda had just finished her hair and makeup. She grabbed her diamond stud earrings, and put them on. *doorbell* Brenda looked at the clock. She had no idea who that could be. She pulled on her robe, walked to the door, and looked out the peep hole. She opened the door. "Johnny, what are you doing here?"

"I just dropped by…because I needed to talk to you."

"Ok...well…you can talk to me while I get ready. Come in."

Johnny walked in and closed the door. He followed Brenda into her room.

"You can sit on the bed, or in the chair, whichever is better."

Johnny took a seat on the bed, and Brenda went into the bathroom.

Johnny looked around the room. "Where are you going?" Apparently she didn't hear him, because she didn't answer.

Minutes later, Brenda came out of the bathroom, zipping up her pencil skirt, and tucking her shirt in.

Johnny tried not to stare, but she looked beautiful. "Where are you going?

"I have a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine set me up with this doctor, who works at General Hospital. His name is Steve Webber."

Johnny tried to hide his disappointment. "Oh."

Brenda slid on her shoes. "It's a blind date, I'm a little nervous. How do I look?"

"You look nice."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ahh...extending your lease." He lied.

"What? I didn't even think you dealt with things like that."

"Well...normally I don't...but I thought I'd run it by you."

"I plan on extending it."

"Ok, just checking."

Brenda was looking in the mirror, putting the finishing touches on her hair, when all of a sudden she stopped and turned. "Did you really come over for that?"

"Yes, and I also came by to see if you wanted to catch a movie." He lied again.

"It's six, so who knows, if the date is a bust, maybe we still can. If you are still available."

"We'll see…..I might be, just call me."

Her phone rings, she answers. "Ok, I'm on my way down." She disconnects the call.

"He's not coming up to get you?"

"I'd rather we meet in the lobby. Before you say anything, it was my idea."

Brenda grabbed her purse, and her and Johnny walk out.

"Ok, Johnny, if the date sucks, I'm going to text you, and I want you to call, so I can make up some sort of emergency."

Johnny dryly replied. "If I'm not busy."

"I don't care if you are busy, all you have to do is call, you don't have to say anything. Please…..come on."

"Ok..."

Brenda kicked off her shoes, and took the glass of wine from Johnny. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry about your date."

"Me too, I can't believe he got paged. We didn't even make it out of the parking lot."

"What happened?"

"Some kind of train wreck in a neighboring town. They are flying the most critical victims to General Hospital, so he had to go."

Johnny looked over at Brenda. "I could take you out, if you want?"

"No, I'd rather just stay at home and chill. Maybe we could watch a movie?"

"Ok, what do you want to watch?"

"The Notebook."

"Brenda, is that a chick flick?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, do women love it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's a chick flick. Let's watch something else."

"Ok, Johnny, you choose. Let's see what kind of taste you have."

Johnny picked an old Bette Davis movie. Brenda was shocked. She loved old movies.

" I didn't know you liked old movies?"

Johnny smiled. "Yes, Johnny the player loves old movies."

"I don't know, Johnny the player, is about to lose his player card. He's been spending too much time with his platonic girlfriend." Johnny laughed. "Why are you spending so much time with me?"

"I don't know, maybe I like you."

"You know what I think? I just think you are one of those guys who gets interested, when the girl isn't interested anymore."

"That's not true, I haven't even tried to kiss you."

"No, you haven't , I'll give you that. Honestly, I don't know what your motives are, I'm still trying to figure them out."

"Stop, I don't have any. Now be quiet….let's watch the movie."

In the middle of the movie, Johnny got up, and went to the bathroom. Brenda thought she heard her phone go off, so she picked it up. She saw a new text, so she opened it and read it: _I hope you told her you are interested in her. Madison told me she's going on a date tonight. Thought I'd give you a heads up._ Brenda looked at the name, it said Ethan. It wasn't her phone, it was Johnny's. They had the exact same phone. She hurried and put it back.

Johnny returned and sat down next to her. He grabbed a handful of popcorn, and shoved them into his mouth. Brenda didn't say a word, she just stared at the t.v. She really didn't know how she felt, about what she'd just read. She did like Johnny, but he was a player. No one had to tell her, she saw the women for herself. She'd seen him with several women, and never the same girl twice. She didn't want to date someone, she had to worry about, or she couldn't trust. Johnny picked up his beer, and sipped some of it. Brenda looked at him briefly.

Johnny looked over at her. "Why are you so quiet?"

"No reason, I'm just watching the movie."

"Before I went to the bathroom, I couldn't get you to shut up, and now you are quiet as a mouse. Did something happen?"

Brenda picked up the remote, and turned the t.v. off.

"What did you do that for?"

"Johnny, I made a mistake and picked your phone up, and read a text."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, no big deal."

Her brown eyes stared into his. "It was from Ethan…..Are you interested in seeing me seriously?"

"I…..yeah." Johnny was about to lie, but he decided to tell the truth.

"Why now? I was interested in you awhile back, and you weren't."

"That's not true, I've always liked you."

"Johnny, you had a weird way of showing it."

"I messed up."

"Yeah, you did. So…..what am I suppose to say?"

"I don't know, if you give me a second chance, I promise you won't regret it."

Brenda looked down. "I don't even trust you."

"Brenda, I haven't seen anyone since the night we had that run in."

"Johnny…..I…don't….know. I am kind of liking how things are now."

"Sweetheart, I can't make you want to be with me. I put it out there. What you do with it…..it's totally up to you. Now, can we finish the movie?"

"Yeah…" She turned the television back on. They're both looking at the TV, but neither is paying attention.

After the first movie went off, Johnny asked if she wanted to watch another one. She said yes. They watch the movie in silence….

It's after 12, and Brenda and Johnny have fallen asleep. Brenda's head is resting on Johnny's shoulder. The movie has long went off, and the menu section of the DVD, plays over and over in the background. Brenda woke up and looked up at Johnny. She couldn't deny her attraction for him, she felt it all over her body. Johnny must have sensed her looking at him. He woke up and their eyes met. She tried moving away, but he grabbed her and pulled her closer. "Don't."

"Johnny, this isn't a good idea."

Johnny leaned forward, and softly kissed her. "Yes, it is." He pushed her back onto the sofa, and started kissing her neck.

"Johnny…..wait."

Johnny looked up at her. "Brenda, I know you want me, I can feel it."

"Yes, I'm attracted to you, but I don't want to sleep with you tonight, and we act like strangers tomorrow."

"That won't happen."

"How do I know that?"

"You don't, I guess you will just have to trust me. Look, Brenda, I'm feeling you. I can't stop thinking about you, or wanting to be around you. I know you feel the same."

"Johnny, I like you….I do, but I also know this is just what you do. You are very good at wooing the ladies."

"I'm not wooing you. This isn't a game to me. Brenda, I like you. I want to get to know you even better, and spend as much time as I can with you. Give me that chance. Give us that chance."

"What about all your other women?"

"I haven't seen anyone since that night in the elevator, I told you that."

"So are saying you want to be exclusive?"

"Yeah, I want you to be my lady."

Brenda looked into his eyes. "I really do like you. I'm not going to deny it."

"I like you too."

"But, I don't know, Johnny."

"What's not to know? I like you. You like me. I want you. You want me. Yes, I had a lot of lady friends, but I didn't have a girlfriend, so I was allowed to."

Brenda's eyes are on him. "Don't ever lie to me, or keep anything away from me."

"I won't."

He leaned down, and took her bottom lip into his mouth, and tugged gently. His eyes still on her. "I want to make love to you."

They stare into each other's eyes, as her fingers found the buttons on his shirt. Their lips meet in an intense kiss. Their tongues touching, send shock waves throughout his body, and she can feel his body respond. Johnny's hand slides up her leg and disappears up under her skirt, until it finds her silk underwear. He slowly pulled them down her thighs. Her hands are on his pants, unzipping them. Johnny breaks the kiss, and pulled her up. "Let's go into the bedroom."

Brenda and Johnny both stand, their eyes meet again, and she pulled him into another kiss. The kiss quickly builds in intensity, and she pushed him back onto the couch. She quickly climbed on top of him, and starting kissing his neck. H pulled her shirt out of her skirt, and slid his hand underneath, cupping and caressing her. Brenda moved up to his ear. "I want you…..now." Johnny briefly lifted his hips, and pulled his pants down just enough. She pulled her skirt up, and positioned herself over his body. Her fingertips dig into his shoulders, as she lowered herself onto him. She slowly moved her body against his, allowing time for her body to adjust. Johnny moved closer, pushing her shirt up. His lips find her chest, as she moved her hips up and down. Her moans fill the room, as Johnny continued to kiss her all over. Eventually, he joined in her rhythm, sending her over the edge. He moved up to her mouth, and kissed her deeply. Johnny took his arms and hooked them up under her thighs, and stood up. His pants fell to his ankles, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he gave her all of him. She moaned his name, as she tensed, and reached her max again. Johnny turned, and placed her back on the couch, as he continued to make love to her, well into the morning…

It's the next morning, and Brenda has just woken up. She's in her bed, and has no idea how she even got there. She looked around for Johnny, but he was nowhere to be found. She got out of bed, pulled on her robe, and walked into the living room. She didn't hear the shower running, so she knew he couldn't be in there. She looked around, there wasn't a note, or anything, he was just gone. Brenda started to get angry, when all of a sudden she heard some fumbling around her door. She stood up, looked through the peep hole, and opened the door.

"Thanks." Johnny walked past Brenda with two cups of coffee, and a brown paper bag. "You must not cook much, I couldn't find anything to eat, so I decided to go to Kelly's and pick something up."

Johnny sat the coffee and food down. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I thought you left."

"Were you getting upset?"

"No…..well…kind of."

"I meant what I said last night, I want to be with you."

"I believe you, but for a second, I had my doubts. I thought I was going to have to stab your tires."

"You wouldn't do that?"

Brenda grinned. "Of course not."

Johnny looked at Brenda. "Would you?"

Brenda laughed. "No!"

Johnny walked over and pulled the belt on her robe. "All this talk of stabbing, makes me want to stab you."

She tried to push him away. "Oh no, a girl needs rest and relaxation, after tangling with that third leg of yours."

Johnny moved closer, undressing as he walked towards her. "I could kiss it, till it feels better."

"No….I'm tired." Johnny softly kissed her lips.

Brenda looked down at Johnny's now naked body. "Johnny, you could've been a porn star."

Johnny laughed. "I'll pass."

"I wonder what your name would be?" Johnny starts kissing her neck. "Something…Star. Most porn actors have Star as their last name."

"Brenda, hush."

"You really could make a lot of money off that thing."

"Nope, I'm cool." He takes an ear lobe into his mouth.

"Johnny, if we were starring in a porn movie, I wonder what we would call it?"

Johnny picked her up, and put her on top of the table. He looked at her. "How about, It resides in Brenda?"

Brenda burst into laughter. "That sucks."

"Maybe it does, but it's about to."

Brenda looks confused. "What's about to?"

"It." And he pushed her back onto the table…


	7. Chapter 7

**Oil and Water…."leave"**

Johnny and Brenda have been seriously dating, for about three months now. By all accounts the relationship was going pretty good. Since making the decision to become exclusive, they spent every night together. It wasn't just nights, all of their free time was being spent with each other.

Madison walked into Brenda's office, and took a seat. "Hey, I was wondering if you and Johnny, would like to have dinner with me and Ethan?

Brenda looked up, and moved her glasses to the top of her head. "A double date?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"I'll run it by Johnny, but I'm sure it will be cool."

"So...things really seem to be going good between you and Johnny?"

Brenda smiled and sighed. "Things have been going great. I can't complain. I've never dated someone younger than me, but Johnny...I am very happy, to say the least."

Madison looked at Brenda, and giggled. "Are you falling in love with him?"

"Love? I don't think so. We are just having fun."

"It's looking a lot like love to me."

"I do like him, I'm not going to lie."

"More than like, at least where I'm sitting."

The conversation started to make Brenda feel uncomfortable, so she changed the subject. "How is the menu coming….for the launch party?"

Madison took the hint and looked at her note pad. "Great, I have all the food you asked for. We just need to pick the wine."

"Did you send all the invites out?"

"I dropped them in the mail yesterday."

"Thanks. We have a week left, but I'm feeling pretty good. We are actually ahead of schedule. I just have to find a dress. Maybe we could go shopping together?"

"Of course, just let me know when. And let me know about dinner. I'm thinking tomorrow night."

"Ok, I'll let you know." Madison leaves.

It's after six, and Brenda is hard at work, when her cell phone rings. She looks down at the caller i.d, it's Johnny. She answered. "Hello."

"You haven't left yet?"

"No, but I'm just wrapping up."

"Ok, I'm waiting."

"I'll be there in a minute. Bye."

Brenda unlocked the door, and walked into her apt. She followed the smell straight into the kitchen. She walked up behind him, and slid her hand up under his shirt. "Something smells good."

Johnny turned, pressed his lips against hers. "Something looks good."  
Brenda took the lid off the pot, stuck her finger in, and stole a taste. "Oooh…..sweetheart that's good." Brenda sighed. "I might just have to marry you, if you keep this up. You can cook, and in the bedroom….let's just say I have no complaints."

Johnny smiled. "Are you asking?"

"Of course not, I haven't had the best track records when it comes to marriages. So, you don't have to worry….not interested."

"Who knows? This time might be different."

Brenda looked at Johnny. "It won't be, you won't show up. Trust me."

Johnny laughed. "You have no faith."

"Well, I've had two…failed weddings. I didn't even get to…I may pronounce you. Something about me and weddings. But whatever, I'm done talking about my luck in the wedding department, I need to get out of these clothes and shower. I'll be back."

Once inside her room, she removed her shirt, and tossed it on the chair. She unzipped her skirt, and it found it's place on top of the shirt. She walked into the bathroom and smiled. There was already a bath drawn. It was filled with bubbles, and the lights were dimmed. She removed the rest of her clothes, and got in. Minutes later, Johnny came in, and sat down on the side of the tub. Brenda sat up, and he met her half way. They shared a kiss. Brenda smiled. "Thanks."

"No, problem."

Brenda leaned back, and Johnny reached in and pulled her leg up. He started massaging her foot. "That feels good. You should join me."

"I'd love to, but someone has to watch the food."

"Yeah…right. Forgot about that. Well, I'll meet you in living room in a minute."

"Ok." He pulled her foot up to his mouth and kissed it, then left.

About half an hour later, Brenda came into the living room, and took a seat next to Johnny. "Are you ready to eat?

"Yes." He got up and returned with their plates.

Johnny and Brenda are eating dinner, and watching TV. "Hey, my launch party is next week, I want you to come."

"Ok. Who's going to be there?"

"A lot of industry people and a few of the Port Charles faithful."

Johnny started to wonder if Sonny would be there? He didn't know how Brenda would react, if she found out he was Sonny's chief rival. And that whole mess with Sonny's daughter would sure to come up.

"Johnny?"

Johnny snapped back to the present. "What?"

"You didn't answer me?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Madison invited us to dinner tomorrow night. A double date, with her and Ethan. Are you cool with it?"

"That's fine."

"Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, I was watching TV." He lied.

Brenda, Johnny, Ethan, and Madison have just finished dinner. They are now heading to one of Johnny's club. Johnny and Brenda are in his car. She leaned over, and kissed his neck. "I want you…let's go home."

Johnny rubbed her thigh. "We can't ditch Ethan and Madison. We won't stay long, I promise."

"An hour and then we leave."

Johnny pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Ok."

They are at the club, and they are having a pretty good time. Brenda and Madison leave and go to the ladies room, leaving Johnny and Ethan at the table.

Ethan looked at Johnny. "You seem to be really into each other. I think you and Brenda, forgot me and Madison were at dinner tonight. It was supposed to be a double date."

Johnny smiled. "Hey, what am I supposed to do? She can't keep her hands off me."

"You couldn't stop touching her either…No fights lately?"

"Nope, everything is going pretty good-" A couple of girls walk up to the table.

"Hey, Johnny."

Johnny looked around for Brenda. Then back at the girls. "Hey."

The blonde one, takes a seat beside him. Johnny tries to get her to leave.

"Mandy, you can't sit here, I'm with someone."

"I know, I saw her leave. So, I took the opportunity to come over and say hi."

"Ok, you've said it. Now, leave."

Ethan laughs. "So much for no fights."

Mandy rubs Johnny's chest. "Why haven't you called me? I've missed you."

Johnny removes her hand. "Because I have a girlfriend."

"We can still see each other, I won't tell." She starts rubbing his thigh…..

Brenda and Madison are making there way back to the table. Madison grabs Brenda's arm. "Who is that sitting by Johnny?"

Brenda looked up, and saw some blonde with her hands on Johnny, and he didn't seem to mind. Brenda felt herself getting upset, but she quickly calmed. Madison and Brenda pushed their way through the crowd, and finally made it back to the table.

Ethan cleared his throat, and kicked Johnny. Johnny looked up and saw Brenda standing there. Brenda looked at Johnny. "Hey, Johnny, who's your friend?"

"Someone, who was just about to leave."

Mandy looked up at Brenda. "I'm sorry…me and Johnny go way back, I just stopped by to say hello." Mandy started to get up.

"Oh, you don't have to leave. I'm on my way out. I saw a friend, and we have some catching up to do."

Johnny stared into her eyes. "Mandy, move! Brenda sit down!"

"No, I'm leaving." Brenda looked at Mandy. "You stay right there."

Madison looked at Ethan, as if to say…do something. But Ethan wasn't about to do anything, he was actually enjoying the show. Madison turned to Brenda. "Brenda, wait, I'll come with you!"

"No, stay!" And she disappeared into the crowd.

Mandy looked at Johnny. "Let her go."

"Mandy, look we use to have a lot of fun, but that was then, this is now. I don't want you, move!"

"Your loss." Mandy stood up and left.

Johnny got up, and rushed through the crowd.

Part 2

The taxi driver looked through the rearview mirror. "What's a pretty lady like yourself, doing out here alone?"

"Long story, and I don't feel like talking about it, just drive please."

The taxi pulled up to the penthouse building. Brenda paid him and got out. She walked into the building, and punched the elevator button. She looked out of the glass doors, and saw Johnny's black BMW pull up. She pressed the button again, and the doors opened. Once inside she punched the close door button, and the door closed. After making it into her apt, she went into her bedroom and locked the door. Minutes later, she heard the door open and close.

*knock on the door* "Brenda, open the door."

Brenda remained silent. She was trying her best to keep her cool. She really felt bad about what happened the last time, and she swore she would never act like that again, not over a man.

She heard some fumbling with the door, and then it opened. Johnny walked over to the bed, and sat down. "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to mess things up for you."

"Brenda, you are being ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous, I'm actually proud of myself, I handled everything like an adult."

"But you didn't have to leave, you could have stayed. Brenda, I didn't invite her over, she just sat down. I asked her to leave, but she wouldn't. I made it clear that I was with someone."

"Ok, Johnny. You don't have to explain. I believe you." *silence* "I always knew there was a Mandy…finally got a chance to put a face to the name. Such a lovely girl."

"That was before us."

"I know."

"Brenda, Stop acting weird."

"Weird? Me? Never."

"Stop trying to pretend like you are not angry."

"I'm not angry, I'm fine. You want something to drink?"

Johnny looked at Brenda. "You're not going to poison me are you?"

"I don't keep poison in my apt."

Johnny laughed, but Brenda just looked at him.

"What would you like?"

"Red wine…..would be fine."

"Ok." Brenda leaves briefly, and returns holding two glasses of wine. One white and the other red.

"You drinking white wine tonight?"

"Nope."

"I asked for red."

"I know, but I don't know how to get red wine out of my carpet, so I got white.'

Johnny looked confused. "What?"

Brenda took the glass of white wine, and threw it on Johnny.

Johnny stood up. "Brenda! What the f-? Why did you do that?!"

"Because you're ass deserved it!"

"I tried to make her leave!"

"You didn't try hard enough!"

Johnny looked down at his shirt. "My shirt is ruined."

"Good!"

"Brenda, you are crazy! I'm leaving."

"Lock the door on your way out!"

Johnny snatched the other glass out of her hand, and threw the red wine in her face.

Johnny walked out of her bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Brenda screamed. "You ruined my carpet!"

Seconds later, her cell phone rings. It was Madison. "Hello."

"How did you get home?"

"I took a taxi."

"Have you seen Johnny?"

"That bastard just left!"

"Brenda, you didn't do anything crazy did you? Ethan said it wasn't his fault. He kept trying to get that girl to leave, but she was drunk, and wouldn't budge. And he was still trying to get her to leave after you left. He practically had to tell her he didn't want her, and she finally left."

'Ethan is his friend, he'll lie for him."

"I don't think he is lying, I heard him. Why would Johnny do something, to ruin his relationship with you? He adores you. I don't have to tell you that. Don't be stupid, go after him." *silence* "Brenda?"

Brenda disconnected the call, and walked out of her room. She knew Madison was right, she really didn't believe Johnny would disrespect her like that. She went into the living room, and saw Johnny sitting on the sofa. She walked over and sat on the table in front of him. "I thought you left."

"I left my keys in your room. Didn't feel like having another run in."

"I'm sorry I threw wine in your face."

"Well, I'm not sorry I threw it on you. You deserved it. And why are you being so nice? Do you have a knife behind your back?"

"No, knife. I'm sorry, I overreacted."

Johnny looked at her. "You always do. The girl was drunk Brenda, I tried to get her to leave. She's a female, I can't hit her."

"I believe you."

"Did Madison call and tell you…..the exact same thing I did?"

"How did you know?"

"I heard your cell phone ring."

"Yeah…Ethan told her what happened."

"I'll never cheat on you, but you have to trust me. If you can't, it won't work."

"I know."

"Why did you leave?"

"If I didn't, 'Mandy' would be looking for a wig in the morning." *silence* "So, what now?"

Johnny grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "We're going to have makeup sex."

"We are going to have to shower first, we're soaked."

Johnny smiled. "We can work around it."

He leaned over, grabbed the back of her head, and kissed her hard. "Let's go in the bedroom."

Johnny followed Brenda into bedroom. He grabbed her from behind, started kissing her neck, and pulled her shirt over her head. He then unhooked her bra, and discarded it. She reached back, and rubbed her fingers threw his hair. He reached around to the front, and unzipped her pants, pulling them down her legs. She stepped out of them. Johnny quickly took off his shirt. He kissed her all over her back. He then took off the rest of his clothes, watching her, as she crawled into the bed. He soon followed. He pushed her on her stomach, and started at the heels of her feet, and made his way up her body. Stopping at the heart of her. She moaned his name and buried her face into the pillow. After sometime, he made his way up her spine, until he reached her neck. She grabbed the bars on her bed, holding on tightly, as he slowly merged their bodies…

It was mid afternoon, when they finally woke up. It was raining outside and neither made a move to leave. Brenda snuggled up against Johnny.

It was Saturday, so Brenda didn't have to be anywhere, and Johnny made his own schedule. They just stayed in bed, until they started to get hungry. Johnny ended up making a huge omelet that they ended up sharing.

Brenda took a bite. "I think I am going on vacation, after the launch party. This has been an extremely stressful process, I need a break. I've been working so hard."

Johnny looked at Brenda. "Let's go together."

"Ok, where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere cold….hot?"

"Honestly, most people would say hot, but I think cold would be cool."

"How soon?"

"The launch party is Friday, we could leave Sunday."

"For how long?"

"A week would be wonderful."

"We could go to Aspen."

"Oooh Johnny, that would be great."

"Ok, I'll book it."

"I hope we are able to get lodging, Aspen is a very popular spot."

"Don't worry, we'll get something. Money talks, Sweetheart."

"I love a confident man."

Johnny smiled. "You love me?"

"You know what I meant."

"I'm just teasing you….."

He was really hoping she said yes.

Johnny and Brenda have finished eating, and are the now relaxing in the bathtub. Brenda is sitting in front of Johnny, with her head resting against his chest. "Johnny, are we in a serious relationship?"

"Do you see other people?"

"No."

"I don't either. I think it's serious."

Brenda giggled. "I'm in love with that third leg of yours. If we ever call it quits, we'll have to definitely work out some kind of visitation. It took some getting use to, but now we are the best of pals."

Johnny laughed.

Johnny and Brenda bathed, then made their way back into Brenda's bed, while outside the rain continued to fall.

Johnny left briefly, and brought back a couple of glasses of red wine.

"Johnny, you have to put on some shorts. How am I supposed to drink my wine, when that third leg of yours, keeps distracting me?"

"Stop looking at it."

"What else am I supposed to look at?"

"My face."

"Well, I would if you'd put some clothes on."

"Which do you think is prettier?"

Brenda looked at his face and then her eyes moved further down. "That's tough."

Johnny laughed.

Brenda looked down. "I think it needs some attention, it looks sad."

"Why don't you make it happy."

Brenda leaned over and took the glass of wine out of his hand. She sat both on the night stand. She pushed him back onto the pillow. She started kissing his neck, and made her way down to his chest, swirling her tongue across his skin. She paused, and took his little dark buds into her mouth.

Johnny groaned.

She eventually moved down to his navel, dipping her tongue in and out…..driving him crazy. She continued down his body, until her mouth found him.

Eventually, she made her way back up the length of his body. She removed her robe, and eased herself onto him. Johnny held on to her thighs, as she rocked back and forth on him. Johnny was so turned on, he felt himself losing control, and he didn't like that. He wanted to flip her over, but she resisted. She moaned, 'Let me.' He relaxed, and let himself get lost in her. He closed his eyes, and felt the warmth of her, surrounding him. It was more than just sex, they were taking there lovemaking to a different level. As the intensity increased, Johnny sat up, and buried his lips into her neck…...

Brenda is lying in his arms, with her back facing him. Johnny is asleep. She stared out of the window, as the rain continued to fall. A tear trickled down her cheek, and she kissed his hand. She had fallen in love with him and it scared her. Especially, given her past. The other two times she was in love, she got hurt really bad. She never expected this, it was supposed to be just for fun. She turned and looked at him. He wasn't asleep. He was looking right at her.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"No….why are you crying?"

She quickly wiped her face. "No reason."

"Brenda, you're lying."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Let's drop it please."

"Ok...for now."

Brenda and Johnny spent the rest of the weekend together, locked up in her apt. Making love and enjoying each other...

Part 3

The following week, went by so quick. It was already Friday, the day of the launch party. Brenda spent the whole day at the venue. She just managed to get back home and get ready for the party, which Johnny escorted her to.

The party was going great. There was so much buzz about the line, which made Brenda happy.

Madison walked up to Brenda. "Everything is going so good. Where's Johnny?"

Brenda looked around. "I don't know, he's in here somewhere."

"Brenda, there is a lot of interest in this new line of yours."

Brenda smiled. "I know. All of our hard work, has definitely paid off."

Brenda looked over, and saw Robin making her way through the crowd. "Hey, there's my friend Robin, I'll be back."

Brenda made her way over to Robin. "Robin! Thanks for coming, and you look so pretty."

"I would never miss my best friend's launch party. Brenda, you look stunning." They hug.

"Thanks."

"Sonny said he was coming, are you ok with that?"

"Yes, I invited him."

"I am so happy you two are friends."

"Yeah, our past is our past, can't change it, just trying to move on from it."

Robin smiled. "Good. So where is this guy I've been hearing so much about?"

Brenda looked around. "I don't know, he seems to be M.I.A."

Robin looked around. "Hey, Brenda, there's Sonny. Oh my goodness, what is Johnny Zacchara doing here?"

Brenda looked at Robin. "You know Johnny?"

"Yeah, and it looks like he and Sonny are at it again."

"What do you mean again?"

"They are enemies. They hate each other."

Brenda looked at Robin. "Robin, that's _my_ Johnny."

A shocked Robin looked over at Brenda. "You are dating Johnny Zacchara?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God."

"He has never even mentioned Sonny, didn't even know they knew each other."

Brenda looked over at Sonny and Johnny, and they looked like they were involved in a heated discussion. "Robin…excuse me, I….need to go over there."

"I'll come with you."

Robin and Brenda make their way over to Johnny and Sonny.

Brenda touched Johnny's arm. He turned. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Sonny?"

Sonny looked at Brenda. "You know Johnny?"

"Yes, we've been seeing each other."

Sonny looked at Johnny. "First you use my daughter, and now you are using Brenda. You just won't stop will you? I guess my last warning wasn't enough!"

Brenda looked at Johnny. "What is he talking about? You are using me?"

Sonny didn't give him time to answer. "Of course he is, that's just what he does! He'll do anything to get back at me. I was married to his sister, and she died…"

Johnny looked at Sonny with hate in his eyes. "She was killed! She didn't just die you son of a bitch!"

Brenda pulled Johnny's arm. He turned to face her. "Johnny, calm down. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sonny interrupted again. "Because he was using you, Brenda! I bet he knows all about our history."

Brenda looked into Johnny's eyes. "Johnny, don't lie to me, is that true?"

"No, Brenda."

"So, you had no idea I was involved with Sonny? Don't lie, please."

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm with you."

"Why didn't you tell me….you knew Sonny?"

Sonny looked at Brenda. "Because he'll do anything to get to me!"

Brenda stared into his eyes. "Is that why you started pursuing me? Johnny….please…..the truth."

"Brenda, yes…in the beginning, but after-"

Madison interrupts. "Brenda, it's time to make your speech."

"Ok….I'll…be there in a minute." Madison leaves.

Sonny looked at Johnny. "I will deal with you….later."

Johnny glared at Sonny. "I look forward to it."

Brenda looked at Johnny, with hurt in her eyes. "Leave."

"Brenda, it's not how it seems."

"Leave, Johnny."

Sonny stepped in between Brenda and Johnny. "Didn't the lady ask you to leave?"

Robin intervened. "Not here Sonny." She looked over at Johnny. "Just leave Johnny, please."

Johnny looked at Sonny then back at Brenda.

He turns and leaves.

In the background, Brenda hears Robin and Sonny telling her…she's better off, and how sinister he is, but all she knows is, her heart is broken…

Brenda managed to put on her best model smile, and get through the party. By all accounts the party was a success, but on the inside, she was crushed. Madison and Ethan took her back to her place. Sonny offered, but she refused.

Brenda got off the elevator, and walked to her apt. She unlocked the door, and went in. She threw her keys on the table and sighed. She couldn't believe what happened. She looked up and saw Johnny coming out of her room. She looked away. "Did you get all your stuff?"

"No, I haven't gotten anything.'

Brenda looked at him. "You should."

"Brenda, I can explain."

"Don't bother, you were just using me. There really isn't anything else to say."

Johnny walked over to her, and tried to touch her. "Don't touch me."

Johnny couldn't believe this. "So, that's it?"

"Pretty much. Hey it was fun, now get out."

"After everything….you still think I was just using you?"

"I don't know what you were doing, but it makes sense. You showing up at my office, the roses….. You had an agenda."

"I'm not going to lie, in the beginning, I had every intention on using you, but along the way, I fell for you."

Brenda was no amused. "Sucks for you."

"It sucks for the both of us. You fell for me too, I know you did."

"Yeah….unfortunately, but hey, I'll get over it. I always do. You should be fine, I'm sure you have Sandie and Mandy on speed dial."

"Brenda…..look at me."

"I don't want to look at you….I feel so damn stupid. Just leave, Johnny."

"I don't want to."

"You really don't have a choice, it's over."

*silence*

Johnny shook his head. "Not for me. My life has changed since you came in it."

"You were making it before. Just go back to doing what you were doing. I need my key back."

"Yeah…..." Johnny took his keys out of his pocket, removed her key, and placed it on the table.

Brenda walked over and picked hers up, and took his key off hers, and handed it to him.

Johnny stared at her, but she didn't look at him. "Well, I guess….I'll leave…I'll get my stuff later.'

"I'll pack it."

"Bye, Brenda." Johnny left.

As soon as the door closed, the tears came. She had been holding it in for so long it started to hurt…Outside, Johnny heard her crying, he wanted to go back in, but he knew it would make it worse. He paused, then disappeared down the hall…..

Part 4

Johnny walked to the elevator, he pressed the button, and waited. The door opened, he started to get on, but changed his mind. He walked back down to Brenda's apt. He rung the doorbell. The door opened. He could tell she tried to clean her face. "What?"

"I couldn't just leave you, not while you are upset."

"Johnny, I'll be fine. I don't want you here."

"Yes, you do. We haven't spent a night apart, since we got together."

"Yeah...but things are different now."

"No, there not. Let me back in, Brenda."

"You lied to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Brenda, I want to come back in."

Brenda stared into his eyes. "Johnny, why should I let you in?"

Johnny stared into her eyes. "Because...you...still want me."

Brenda's eyes filled with tears, and one spilled over onto her face. Johnny reached up, and touched her cheek.

She pulled away. "Johnny...don't."

He ignored her. He gently pushed her back inside, and closed the door. He then grabbed and kissed her. At first she resisted, but then her lips started to move against his. He guided her to the bedroom. He took off her dress and his clothes soon followed...

After they finished making love, Brenda reached down and pulled the covers over her naked body. She then turned her back to him. Johnny leaned over and kissed her back.

"Don't."

"Brenda, we just made love, and now you don't want me to touch you?"

"It was a mistake."

"Your nails scratching my back, was not a mistake. You screaming my name was not a mistake. These marks all over my chest, _**not**_ a mistake."

"It was just sex."

"We have never just had sex."

Brenda turned and faced him. "It doesn't matter what it was, it doesn't change anything."

"You're wrong, it can change a lot. We have a connection, you know it."

Johnny pushed her back onto the pillow. He didn't give her time to object, his lips were on hers. He took her top lip into his mouth, and then the bottom. He made his way inside, intertwining his tongue with hers. His hands went to her thighs, gently pushing them apart. Brenda moaned his name, as she felt him…again. He made love to her for the rest of the night. As the sun came up, and its rays darted through the opening of the curtains….Johnny was still making love to Brenda…...

Its after one, and Brenda is finally waking up. Johnny is still sleeping, and his head is resting on her stomach. She had no intentions of every sleeping with him again, but he was right, she still wanted him. Johnny's head moved, and he looked up at her. He kissed her stomach and sat up.

"Brenda, are you still going to Aspen with me?"

"I don't know."

"Look, it's paid for. We might as well go. I know you are mad at me, and you have every right to be. Here's the truth, I thought about using you, to mess with Sonny's head, but the idea quickly went out the window. And it happened right after the parking lot incident. We weren't even close to being serious back then."

Brenda just looked at him, she didn't say a word.

Johnny got out of the bed and put his clothes on. "I have to go. I need to go and pack. It's supposed to snow really hard tomorrow, we should leave tonight. The flight departs at six. If you want to go, just be ready." He left.

Brenda looked over at the suitcase in the closet. It had already been packed earlier in the week. She had no idea if she even wanted to go anymore….

It's five and Johnny walked up to Brenda's door, and pushed in the doorbell. Seconds later, the door swung open. She was dressed, but he still didn't know if she was going or not, until he walked in and saw her bags. He gathered up all her things and they left. On the plane, Johnny tried to talk to her, but she really didn't seem that interested. So, he just watched a couple of movies to pass the time.

It was late when they checked into the hotel. The room was really nice. It had a living room, kitchen, and a huge master suite. They also had their own private hot tub.

Johnny ordered some food, but they didn't eat it together. He sat on the couch, and she ate in the bedroom. A couple of hours later, Johnny made his way outside and got into the hot tub. He really didn't know what type of trip this was going to be, especially since she hardly said two words to him on the way. He was hoping…..she'd eventually come around…

Johnny was in the hot tub for about forty five minutes, when Brenda came out. She didn't say anything, she just got in. He looked at her, then leaned his head back, and stared up into the night sky. He heard her move in the water, he assumed she was leaving, until he felt her pressing up against his body. She started kissing his neck. Johnny was a little confused, because she hadn't really spoken to him, and now she was kissing him. He was not going to stop her, that was for sure. He started running his fingers through her hair as she moved down to his chest. He pulled her back up, he wanted to feel her lips against his. He missed kissing her. He reached up under the water, and pulled her bottoms off. She helped him undress. After some time the water in the hot tub started to spill over the sides…..

They actually had a good time in Aspen. Johnny still didn't know where they stood. During the day, they acted more like friends. They skied, ate at the best restaurants, shopped, and they even started back talking. But there was no intimacy at all. No hand holding or kissing, except at night. At night they slept in the same bed, and made love into the wee hours of the morning. Johnny really didn't understand what was going on, he just went with it.

Their week in Aspen went by extremely fast, neither was ready to go, but Brenda had a company to get back to. A car picked them up and took them to the airport. They pretty much slept the whole flight. They hardly got any sleep in Aspen. They stayed out all day, and made love all night.

Johnny and Brenda have just gotten back. He took her bags into her bedroom. He came back out into the living room. "I had a good time."

Brenda smiled. "I must admit, I did too."

"Well…..I'm staying at my place tonight. You should stop by."

"Ok."

Johnny was in his apt, it was a little after ten. He was drinking wine and sitting on the couch watching TV when the door bell rung.

He got up and opened the door.

He moved aside and Brenda walked past him.

He closed the door.

Brenda went into his room. He finished off his wine, turned off the TV, and followed her.

Once inside, he found her standing over by the window. She must have heard him enter, because she turned, and started to undress. He started taking his clothes off too. A couple of minutes later, they are both naked. They met each other in the middle of the room and started kissing. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Johnny reached around and joined his body with hers…

Ethan walked over and poured himself a drink. "So, are you two together?"

Johnny put his feet on top of the table. "I don't know. I'm trying to give her time to get over…everything. She won't even talk to me and it's been three weeks."

"At least she's still sleeping with you."

"Yeah, but…."

"But what?"

"It's like we are just friends with benefits now."

Ethan sat down. "So? What's the problem?"

"I like her more than that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to her tonight. If we aren't going to be together, then we should just end it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't think it will end, she'll agree."

"She might not give you the answer you are looking for, just be prepared."

Johnny took a sip of his drink and leaned his head back…..

It's after 10 and Johnny's doorbell is ringing. He got up and opened the door. Brenda walked in. She headed for the bedroom but Johnny stopped her. "Brenda, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About this little arrangement."

"Ok, what's the problem?"

"Are we getting back together or what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, I don't think we should sleep together, until you know."

Brenda's eyes widen. "You don't want to be with me anymore?"

Johnny stared into her eyes. "No…..not like this."

"Ok."

"Ok, you want to be with me? Or ok, you are done?"

"I guess, we are done."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, Johnny, just like that."

"If you had no intentions of forgiving me, what have we been doing these last couple of weeks?!"

Brenda shrugged. "Using each other."

"I haven't been using you."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, that's up for debate."

Johnny couldn't believe this was happening. "So…..this is how it's going to end?"

Brenda looked over at him. "It ended the night of the party. Well, I guess I should leave."

"I'd rather you stay and be with me."

"No, I don't want to get emotionally invested anymore." Brenda rubbed her head and sighed. "I'm just so sick and tired of loving men, who always disappoint me. Those days are over."

That was news to him.

"You love me?"

Brenda ignored him. "Take Care, Johnny." And then she was gone, leaving Johnny staring at the door.

He did not think it would end up like that….


	8. Chapter 8

**Johnny and Brenda….."Do you Love Me?"**

It had been a month, since Brenda walked out of Johnny's apt. And that was the last time she'd seen him. It wasn't like she was avoiding him, she'd just been traveling all across the country, promoting her new line. Brenda was so excited, the ads had been shot, and the billboards were popping up all over the place. She was also set to go on a popular home shopping network, which made her incredibly nervous.

Madison walked into her office.

"Welcome back! What time did you get in?"

"Just now, I dropped off my bags, and came straight here."

"The billboards turned out great! There is a huge one downtown! You look good!"

"I can't believe, I was actually thinking about using another model."

"I'm glad we talked you out of it, because they really are gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"Brenda...have you spoken to Johnny?"

"No. Look, Madison, I don't want to talk about Johnny. That's over. I met someone else."

Madison smiled. "Good for you. So, what's his name?"

"Pierre. I met him in New York. It's very new, and he's much older than I am."

Madison's eyes got wider. "How old?"

Brenda grinned. "Fifty eight."

"Wow."

"But he is soo charming. He's coming to Port Charles. Maybe this weekend."

"Maybe I'll get the chance to meet him."

"Maybe." Brenda rubbed her neck

"Brenda, why don't you go home, you must be tired."

"I am, that flight wore me out. I actually just came by to check on things, and it looks like you have everything under control."

"Everything is fine, go ahead….leave."

"I think I'm actually going to take you up on that."

Brenda walked into her apt and sighed, it was a mess. She started cleaning, and by the time she finished, it was late afternoon. She opened her suitcases and started unpacking. She went into the closet, and started putting her clothes away. She noticed that a lot of Johnny's clothes were still there. She packed them up and took them into the living room.

Johnny was sitting at the dining room table, having dinner with Daphne, some girl he met at the club, when the doorbell rung. Johnny excused himself, walked over to the door, and opened it. "Delivery for a Mr. Johnny Zacchara."

"That would be me."

Johnny signed for the package and then tipped the delivery guy. He picked the box up, and brought it in. He was always receiving things, so he just put it on the table, and walked back over to his date…...

Later, Johnny and Daphne are in his room. She has just finished getting dressed. A couple of minutes later, she was gone.

Johnny was just about to go into his room, when he looked over at the large box. He walked over and ripped it open. It was his clothes, the ones he left at Brenda's.

"She couldn't bring them herself? Or call me?" He looked up at the clock, it was a little after nine. She had to be back in town. He went into the bathroom and took a shower...

Brenda was sitting on the couch, watching a movie, when the doorbell rung. She got up, looked out of the peephole and sighed. She reached up and touched her hair. It was a mess. "He means nothing to me, Who cares what I look like?". She opened the door.

Johnny was standing there with a box. "I decided to bring you….your stuff. Too bad you couldn't do the same for me. A delivery company? Really, Brenda?"

"Really, Johnny? Why does it matter? You got your things back."

An uninvited Johnny makes his way inside.

"I didn't say you could come in."

"I invited myself." He sat her stuff on the table.

Brenda stood there, holding the door open. "Aaaahh...this way is out."

Johnny sat down on the couch. "I think, I'll stay for a minute."

Brenda slammed the door. "Ok, Johnny, what do you want? We have nothing to talk about. We aren't friends, or anything else. So, what's the point of this?"

"The point is to show you, how ridiculous you are acting. You live a couple of floors below me, and you couldn't bring it yourself?"

"And risk running into one of your...lady friends, I'll pass. These days, I'm trying to stay far, far away, from the best little whore house in Port Charles."

Johnny laughed. "Woow."

Brenda sat down. "It's the truth. When was the last time, you had a random girl there? Just curious."

Johnny didn't say a word.

"Could it be...tonight?" Brenda laughed. "Remind me to call my doctor in the morning."

"You're fine, I'm always safe."

"I guess I'll find out in a couple of weeks. Ugh! You disgusting man whore!"

"Sweetheart, you enjoyed every inch of it."

Brenda threw a pillow at him. "I had a momentary lapse of judgment."

Johnny looked at her. "It was more than momentary."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. What did I ever see in you? I can't seem to remember."

"I could show you."

"Ewww, please don't. Did you even shower?"

"I'm not answering that."

Brenda picked up her glass, and drunk some of her wine. "So…..other than the million and two women you've been screwing, what else have you been up to?"

"Haven't had much time for anything else."

"Has to be draining."

Johnny looked at her. "So, besides working on your line. What else have you been up to?"

"We should keep talking about you, my life isn't that interesting. But if you are wondering…..yes, I am seeing someone….just one, not thirty."

"How long?"

"Not long, it's all new. I couldn't just jump back in like you, it took me a little while longer."

"I didn't just jump back in."

"What you waited a couple of days?"

"Nope, longer than that."

"It doesn't matter….."

Johnny sighed. "yeah…it does." *silence* "Look, I'm sorry it ended the way it did."

Brenda grinned. "Well…I'm sure that third leg of yours is grateful, it's getting quite the workout."

"Someone has to take care of it. What happen to you needing visitation, if we ever broke up?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I changed my mind. You know what?! I'm tired, it's my bedtime. You can leave now!"

"You don't have work tomorrow, it's Friday."

"So….I don't want to spend my Friday night with you."

"Why not? We can still be friends?"

"Oooh no, we tried that."

*cell phone rings." Brenda answers. "Hello? What am I doing? I'm home, why? Open the door?" Brenda stands, walks over, and opens the door. "Pierre…..what are you doing here? I thought you were in San Francisco." They hug.

Pierre smiled. "I was, but I missed my beautiful Brenda." Pierre looked over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

Brenda turned. "That's just Johnny….he came by to….he was just dropping some things off."

Johnny stood up. "Yeah, I was just leaving."

"Don't leave on my account."

"No, I really have to get going, early morning. I'll talk to you later, Brenda." Johnny leaves.

As soon as the door closed, Pierre kissed her…

"An older guy?"

"Yeah."

The waitress at Kelly's brought Ethan and Johnny their coffee.

Ethan took a sip and shook his head. "Damn, Johnny, she traded you in for her grandfather."

He frowned. "She didn't trade me in."

"Looks like it to me. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. She's moved on."

"So have you. How many girls have you banged this week? What a new one everyday?"

"I'm lonely."

"Johnny, I don't care how many women you have coming and going, you are still going to miss Brenda."

"I don't miss her."

"Yeah….right. You miss her, I know it. If you want her back, act like it, and stop sleeping with everything and anything."

"I am telling you Ethan…..she's done."

"If you want her back…take her back….."

Part 2

Brenda caressed Pierre's cheek. "I didn't think you had to leave so early."

"Yeah, I have to get back to San Francisco, meetings all day tomorrow. I just wanted to come and see you."

"I wish you could stay….I'm going to miss you."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Pierre, I can't. I would love to, but I just got home…yesterday."

Pierre sighed. "I'll try to come back in the middle of the week. I have to go, my car is waiting." He kissed her and left.

Brenda sighed. She really liked Pierre, but she didn't see it going anywhere. They slept in her bed last night, and nothing happened. She didn't know why, but she just wasn't ready to have sex with him, or anybody else.

She heard her doorbell about five minutes after Pierre left. She thought maybe he changed his mind. She wasn't like head over heels, but she did enjoy his company. She didn't bother looking out of the peephole, she just opened the door. Once she did, she wished she looked first.

"What do you want?!"

"I saw your friend leave."

"Yeah…..and?"

"I was wondering if you didn't have anything planned, we could have dinner."

"Johnny, are you crazy? I can smell the sex just oozing off of you."

"So, is that a no?"

"You must be high, yes that's a no. Get away from my door."

Johnny pushed her out of the way and entered. "Are you serious? Have you added abusing women to your list of your amazing qualities?"

"I just politely moved you out of the way. We need to talk."

Brenda closed the door. "About what?"

"I think we should get back together."

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't touch you, if you were the last man on earth."

"Look, I know you are supposed to be involved with don perignon."

"His name is Pierre."

"Brenda, you couldn't possibly be interested in him for real. He is old enough to be your father."

"But he isn't my father."

"Did you sleep with him last night."

"Yep….all night."

"I bet he slept in your bed, but you didn't have sex with him."

"Johnny, you have slept with the half the population, and you have the nerve to ask me who I am sleeping with." Brenda looked up to the heavens. "God?! Is he for real?!"

Johnny smiled. "I'll answer for you….yes."

Brenda buried her face in her hands and then looked up at him. "Johnny, there is no way in hell, I would touch you again. I should have sprayed you down, before you came in."

Johnny laughed. "I have been with a couple of women, but that was just because I was lonely and missing you."

"Well stop…..I don't want to be with a guy, who doesn't even know how many women he has been with."

"You didn't mind before."

"Well….I do now. I have to shower….so you need to go."

Johnny took a seat on the couch. "I can wait."

"Fine…I'm not going to argue with you…And I am taking my stun gun in with me…just to let you know."

Johnny laughed. "I wouldn't dream of coming in."

Brenda rolled her eyes and walked to her room.

Johnny sighed, picked up the remote, and turned on the TV. He started thinking about the night Daphne came over. She was all over him after dinner, and he really wanted to be with her, but he just couldn't. She thought it was something she did, or didn't do, but he just wasn't interested. She took off her dress, in attempt to sway him, but he still wasn't interested. He was missing Brenda, more than he cared to admit. He didn't know why he let everyone believe he was back to his old ways, but he honestly hadn't slept with anybody since Brenda. Her sending his clothes, gave him an excuse to see her.

Brenda walked back into the living room and sighed. "Johnny….I thought I got lucky and you left."

"Nope…still here."

"Are you ever going to leave?"

"When you agree to have dinner with me."

"Why? You have a truck load of sluts just waiting for their chance. Stop wasting your time on me."

"I don't feel like I'm wasting my time."

Brenda sighed. "So you are not going to leave?"

"Nope."

"Ok, Johnny, I'll go. Will you leave now?"

"Tonight, Brenda."

"Ok."

"Seven."

"Ok, Johnny."

"Well…..I'll leave, and don't try to back out."

"I won't."

He left.

Brenda had just returned home, from having lunch with Madison. As soon as she sat down, the doorbell rung. She got up and went to the door. She looked out the peephole, and saw Jason standing there. She opened the door. "Isn't this a surprise? My ex husband has come to see me. Well, don't just stand there...walk...forward."

Jason rolled his eyes and walked in.

"I tried to use words you are familiar with, being that you are a robot."

"Ok, whatever, Brenda."

"So, what brings you by Jason?"

"I needed to talk to you...and it's about Johnny."

"Did Sonny send you?"

"No."

Brenda grinned. "Wow, you've changed. Ok, what about Johnny?"

"Stay away from him."

"I haven't seen him in a month."

"Brenda, he was here today."

"Are you spying on me?!"

"I just have...informants. You know, he's only using you to get to Sonny."

"Maybe he really likes me? Some men actually find me attractive, Jason."

"Look, stay away from him. I can't make you...but I'm hoping you will take my advice."

"Jason, I hardly ever see him. Before yesterday, it had been about a month."

"Well, you should go back to doing what you were doing. Johnny is not to be trusted. He really hates Sonny, and he will use anybody to get to him, including you. Look, maybe he really is attracted to you...you are...can't believe I'm going to say this…..you are pretty, but don't be fooled."

"Jason, you think I'm pretty?"

"Forget I ever said it, just take my advice...please."

Brenda grinned. "You think I'm pretty. How sweet."

"Ok, Brenda, that's my cue to leave."

Brenda walked him to the door. "Jason, we should have tried to make it work, who knows we might have been happy."

"Brenda, I doubt it. You don't know when to shut up."

"And you don't know when to speak up."

"Bye, Brenda."

"Bye, Jason." And she closed the door.

It's six forty five and Brenda's doorbell rings. She opens the door. "Give me a minute, I just need to grab my purse."

Johnny looked her over. "Aren't you going to change?"

Brenda looked down at herself. "Nope, this isn't a date, so why should I?" Brenda had on some jeans, a t shirt, and some gym shoes. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she had absolutely no make up on.

"Brenda, you cannot be serious?"

"Yes, I am. I said I would go and I am going." She looked him over. "But you look nice." Johnny had on a dinner jacket, slacks, and a nice shirt. "Nice color combination."

Johnny just looked at her and shook his head. "Ok…let's go."

Part 3

Johnny and Brenda arrived at the restaurant. It was the same one that they went to, on their first date. It was an upscale establishment, and if Brenda was with anyone else, she would not have been allowed to enter. But she wasn't with just anybody, she was with Johnny, so they didn't say a word. On the way to their table, people turned and looked at her. She was definitely underdressed. They took their seats.

Johnny looked at her. "Did you think I was going to cancel, because you decided to dress like that?"

"No. I didn't have time to change, so I just wore what I had on."

"Brenda, you are lying. I have never seen you dress that sloppy, you did it on purpose."

"Maybe I did? I won't be used, Johnny."

"I'm not using you, Brenda. Are we still on that?"

"Yeah, we are."

"I didn't even flaunt you around Sonny, so how in the world was I using you?"

"I don't know." The waiter walked up to their table. He was just about to pour some wine in her glass, but Brenda stopped him. "I don't want any.

Johnny questioned her. "You don't like that wine?"

"I don't want anything to drink….or eat. I only said I'd come. I didn't say I would eat."

Johnny sent the waiter away. "You should have just said no."

"You wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Well, you can sit here and watch me eat, because I am having dinner."

"Fine, have your dinner."

Johnny called the waiter back over and ordered his food. Minutes later, his food was on the table, and he ate every bit of it. He paid for the check and tipped the waiter, and they left. He didn't say anything else to Brenda. Awhile later, he pulled up to their apt building. "Get out."

Brenda looked over at him. "You're not walking me to the door?"

"No."

"A gentlemen would walk me up."

"Well, If there was a lady in the car, I would. Get out, Brenda."

"I'm not going to let you throw me on the sidewalk like some dog. You can get out and open the door for me, then maybe I'll think about getting out."

"Well, fine don't get out." He put the car in drive and drove off.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I was trying to drop you off at home, but since you refused to get out. You can just ride with me."

About ten minutes later, Johnny pulled up to the strip club and parked. Brenda looked at him. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't care. You can come in, stay in the car, hitch a ride home. Do whatever feels good to you, Sweetheart." Johnny got out and went inside.

Brenda looked around.

He actually left her in the car, she couldn't believe it.

After an hour of sitting in the car, she got out and went inside. She looked all over for Johnny, but couldn't find him. She asked around, and somebody said he was in V.I.P. She knew exactly where it was. She walked up the stairs and saw Johnny drinking, and some girl all over him. She ordered the tallest drink they had, and made her way over to him. "Hey, Johnny. I've been waiting on you."

Johnny looked up at her. "Why?"

"Because…I'm waiting for you to take me home!"

"I did. You didn't want to get out, so now you get home the best way you know how."

Brenda glared at him. "I was going to throw this drink on you, but you know what, you aren't worth it." She sat the drink down and left. She walked out of the club and called a cab. Minutes later, Johnny appeared. She ignored him.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Oh, no you won't. I am waiting on a cab."

"Brenda, come on!"

"No."

"Brenda, you can either walk to the car, or I can drag you."

"Johnny, if you touch me, I will have you arrested."

"So, we are back to that?"

She didn't respond, she just stood by the curb.

"I should leave you out here."

She turned. "You already did! So who cares if you do it again?!"

The cab pulled up. Brenda got in and left. Johnny got into his car and followed.

The cab stopped in front of the building, and Brenda got out. She walked inside. Brenda is waiting on the elevator, when Johnny shows up. She ignores him.

The doors open and they enter. Brenda pushed the button to her floor. Once the elevator reached her floor, it opened, and they both walk out.

Brenda turned. "Where are you going?"

"With you, we need to talk."

She sighed. "I don't want to talk, I just want to take a shower, and go to bed, and forget this night ever happened."

"Brenda….wipe that dumb little look off of your face. This could have been a good night, but you ruined it. Not me, but you, all by yourself."

"I tried to tell you I didn't want to go, but you didn't listen! Well…..look it doesn't matter, what's done is done. I'm going to bed." She turned and continued down the hall, with Johnny following.

Brenda unlocked her door and opened it. She knew Johnny was behind her, but she was emotionally drained, and didn't feel like fighting with him. Johnny took a seat on the couch, and Brenda walked to her bedroom. She'd decided if he wanted to talk, it would be to himself. She showered and got into bed.

Johnny was in the living room for almost an hour, before he got up, and walked to her room. She was in bed. "So you were just going to leave me out there?"

"Yep. I don't feel like talking."

"I don't even know why I bother with you."

"Me either, why don't you...let's see...LEAVE!"

"Brenda, I really tried with you, but I give up. Sweetheart, you are just too much work. This whole thing is just too dysfunctional, even for me."

"I'm sorry…if I didn't make using me easy."

"Brenda shut up, I think you know I wasn't using you. I never paraded you around anybody, it was just us. But if you want to use that as an excuse, go right ahead."

"I will."

Johnny shook his head. "This is so pointless. Goodbye." He turns and leaves.

Brenda heard the door close. She got up and walked into the living room. She couldn't believe he actually left. Things with him had never been that easy. She opened the door, and peeked out. He was gone. She closed the door and turned around. Johnny was standing in front of her.

"Were you actually looking for me?"

"I...why are you still here?"

"I changed my mind, see I figure you owe me, for all the stuff you've put me through."

"What about the stuff you put me through?"

"Well, we owe each other.". Johnny stood there staring at her, passion in his eyes. She drove him insane, but he still wanted her. "Brenda, I want to kiss you...may I?"

He moved closer. She looked up at him. "I'm not playing this game with you. No." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Johnny grinned. "You don't want me...kissing you?"

"No."

"That doesn't sound convincing." He kissed her other cheek. "I won't kiss your mouth, I'll kiss you here.". He leaned down and kissed her neck.

She closed her eyes.

His lips against her neck, felt so good.

Johnny smiled. "You want me to stop?"

With her eyes closed, she said. "Yes." But he didn't stop. He continued kissing her neck, but now the kisses have grown in intensity. The skin of her neck was in his mouth.

She let out a small moan.

Johnny released her neck, and made his way up to her ear. "I want to kiss you."

She opened her eyes. "No."

He grabbed her hands and started kissing them, taking each finger into his mouth. He stared into her eyes.

"Johnny, I don't want you."

"Why?" As he made his way up her arm.

"Because I'm mad at you."

"I'm mad at you too."

"And….because, I haven't been with anybody, and you...well you know...been with quite a few since me. It's like you just moved on, with no problem."

He stopped kissing her arm. "Brenda, there hasn't been anybody else. Dates...yes, but no sex."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because…..I believe you, show me the same courtesy. Look, Brenda, why would I lie? I'd just tell you. And even if I did, we were not together, so it was well within my rights. But I didn't want anybody but you. I don't know why, because you are a lot of work. For some reason, I just can't get you out of my head."

"Me either."

He smiled. "You can't get you…out of your head either?"

"I can't get you out of my head. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Stop trying." He pulled her closer. He tried to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"No…Johnny. It's not that simple. I don't trust you. This whole thing with Sonny, has really got me to thinking. I actually hardly know you."

"You know me."

"No, I don't. I don't know your history. I don't know anything about you. You won't talk about your family. It's like it's off limits. I know you loved your sister, but something bad happened to her. What? I don't know. I know you said Sonny had something to do with it."

Johnny turned and walked away.

"Johnny, I want to know who I'm getting involved with. You know everything about me. You know I almost married Sonny and Jax. You know I have a sister, who I'm not really close with. You researched me. Now, I would love to know about you and your life."

"Look, Brenda…my life was ten times worst than yours. And I don't want to talk about it."

"There really isn't anything you could say, that would scare me." Johnny sighed. Brenda walked over, and stood in front of him, looking into his eyes. "Ok, where are your parents?"

"My mother is dead and my father is in jail. What else would you like to know?"

"How did your mom die?"

"She killed herself. What else would you like to know?"

"I'm sorry….I didn't know…I-"

"Look, Brenda….we were not a happy family. But I loved my sister and she loved me. She was the only person who really loved me, and that bastard Sonny treated her like shit."

"How did she die?"

"She was murdered…Michael, Sonny's son…killed her. I don't blame him, I blame Sonny. And I'm going to make him pay for it."

"I am so sorry about your sister, but revenge is not the answer."

"Brenda, I care a lot about you, but it's the answer for me."

"Johnny, I don't want to be in the middle of your battle with Sonny."

"I wouldn't involve you."

"But I would be involved, how could I not be?"

"I would leave you out of it."

Brenda stared into his eyes. "I'm going to be honest with you. I really don't believe you were using me. I think maybe you thought about it in the beginning, but you were right, I can't remember a time, you paraded me in front of anybody. It took me awhile to be honest with myself, but I believe it's the truth. Our problem is Sonny…and your hatred for him. The night of the launch party, was kind of scary. I mean the hate you two have for each other is unreal. I don't want to be involved in that. And it doesn't look like you are willing to forget about it….am I wrong?"

"You're right, I just can't let him get away with what he did. He will have to pay, for what he did to my sister. He treated her like shit. Her final days were awful, and she didn't deserve that."

"Johnny, I realize you loved your sister."

"Love…not loved."

I'm sorry…love, but you have to stop this vendetta against Sonny. It won't bring her back.

"No, it won't, but I want him to suffer for what he did to her."

"It won't make the hurt go away. Even If you make him pay, you are going to still miss her."

"I'm going to always miss her." Brenda sees the emotion in his eyes. She reached up and touched his cheek. She has never seen this side of Johnny. It was obvious that he loved and missed his sister. She forgot that she was supposed to be keeping her distance, and decided to comfort him.

He pulled away. "I think I should just leave. You didn't want me here anyway, and you are right, you shouldn't get involved."

"So, getting back at Sonny means that much to you?"

"It's not about him, it is about my sister. So yes, it means everything."

Brenda sighed.

"Brenda, I don't really get why you are so concerned, you've been trying to get me to leave, now all of a sudden, you are acting like you care."

"Johnny, I do care. If I didn't, I would not have been hurt, when I found out you were using me."

"I was not using you. We were not even close to being together."

"Whatever, that's not the issue anymore. The issue is this hatred you have for Sonny."

"It's not your issue, it's mine."

"If you want to be with me, then it is my issue."

"Now, I'm lost. I didn't even know that was an option."

"It's an option, if you can drop this hatred for Sonny."

"And be friends?"

"Johnny, of course not. I don't expect you to be friends. I just don't want it to consume you. And listening to you talk, it does."

"So, you just want me to forget it happened? Just let Sonny get away with it? I'm not surprised, you are just like the rest of the people in this town."

"What?!"

"You don't believe he should pay for his shit either."

Brenda shook her head. "I just don't want it take over your life."

"Don't worry about me, Sweetheart, I'm cool." He turned and walked towards the door.

"So, that's it?"

Johnny stopped and turned to face her. "I guess so." He stood there, looking at her for a couple of seconds, and then he was gone.

Brenda stared at the door. She went from wanting him to leave, to needing him to stay.

She walked to her bedroom, threw on some clothes, and headed up to his apt...

Brenda pressed the button and waited. She pressed it again. The door opened. "Brenda, what are you doing here?"

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me? Because if you do, you would choose me...over your revenge against Sonny."

"Again, I didn't even know it was an option."

"It's an option Johnny! It's an option, so take it!"

"Brenda...I just can't let him get away with killing my sister."

"And that means more to you than me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I hope...in the end it makes you happy...bye." She left...


	9. Chapter 9

**Johnny and Brenda…."I hate….that I love you."**

Robin sat down on Brenda's couch. "Look, you'll be fine. You don't want to be in the middle of those two. It'll get you killed."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes...Brenda, it is."

"Well, I guess I should be happy it's over."

"But you're not?"

Brenda looked into her best friend's eyes. "No, I fell for him, Robin. Hard."

"Are you in love with him?"

She was not ashamed to admit it. "Yes."

Robin grabbed her hand. "Ooooh, Brenda. Well, that makes it even harder. It will take some time, but just try and move on."

"I guess I have no choice."

"Do you know if he feels the same way?"

"I don't think so. I mean I asked him and he didn't answer. And I asked him to choose...between me and his hatred for Sonny, he chose revenge. So, I guess…..no."

"Brenda, are you two even compatible? I don't mean to be rude. I just can't picture you and Johnny...Zacchara."

She smiled and thought back to what Johnny said. "No, we are like oil and water, but that was fine with me. I loved being with him, but I can't and won't get mixed up with that mess between him and Sonny.

"Well, just try to move on. Trust me, it's for the best. Go on vacation or something."

"I can't, I have too much going on right now. And anyway, I heard that Johnny's in Nevada."

"That's good, at least you won't run into him."

"Yeah."

Robin decided to take her mind off things for a bit. "Hey, let's go and see a movie. We'll make it a girl's day out."

"Ok..."

It had been a couple of weeks since she'd seen Johnny. She missed him, but life had to go on. Brenda sat in Kelly's drinking her coffee, when Sonny walked in. He asked if she'd like some company, she said yes, so he sat down. "I haven't seen you since the party."

"I was on a publicity tour, for like a month afterwards."

"Well, it's good to see you."

"You too, Sonny."

"I'm sorry... about what happened at your party. But you needed to know."

"I don't blame you. Johnny should have told me."

"Brenda, he was not going to tell you. He just does whatever he can, to get a rise out of me."

"I believe you, but Sonny, I don't think he was using me."

"Brenda, he was...trust me. He is a sick son of a bitch, and if he keeps it up, I'm going to take him out."

"Take him out? Like kill him?"

Sonny realizes he has said too much.

"Sonny...I hope-" At that moment, Brenda sees Johnny and Ethan walk in. He looks briefly at her and heads to the counter.

Sonny looks over at him, then back at Brenda. "His ears must have been burning."

Brenda pleaded with Sonny. "Please...no fighting."

Sonny smiled. "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Johnny and Ethan get their drinks, and turn to leave. Johnny stopped at their table. "When's the wedding? I just hope he shows up this time.".

Sonny stood up but Brenda jumped to her feet and grabbed his arm. "Sonny, no...please."

Johnny looked at her, shook his head, and left.

"Sonny...I have to go."

"Brenda….don't. I'm telling you, he is bad news."

"I'll see you later."

Brenda rushed out of the door.

She walked into the apt building and spotted Johnny in the lobby.

He sees her and walks over to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited. He ignores her, as she walks up.

"That was really rude of you. That was one of the worst days of my life and you didn't even care. It was all about your vendetta against Sonny. Did you even think about me?"

The elevator door opened and they both got on. Johnny stared straight ahead. "So, now you are ignoring me?" *silence*

Brenda nodded. "Ok, Johnny." The elevator eventually made it to her floor and the door opened. "Sonny was right about you." She walked off. The doors close, but Johnny quickly pressed the button, and exited the elevator.

He walked behind Brenda. "So, now you are listening to Sonny?!"

"I don't have to listen to anybody! I heard it for myself!" She stopped and turned. "You know that is a painful subject for me, and you didn't even care! You were just all about getting one over on Sonny! Is that all you care about? If so, it's a shame, what a miserable life you have!" She turned, walked to her door, and unlocked it. She entered her apt, and tried to close the door, but Johnny stopped her.

"Move, Johnny! Get away from my door!"

"You want to talk, let's talk."

"I don't want to talk to you...not anymore. You told me that revenge against Sonny, was more important than me. And you showed it. If I didn't believe you, I do now. Get away from my door."

"No."

"Get away from my door!"

"Brenda, stop screaming. We have neighbors."

"You don't tell me what to do."

*silence*They stood there staring at each other.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"No." Her eyes filled with tears. "I just want to forget I ever met you. Ever trusted you."

"Brenda...I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. It did what you wanted...it got a rise out of Sonny, so job well done."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I don't think you cared, just as long as it hit your intended target."

"You're wrong."

"Johnny, shut up! Just shut up! If you cared an ounce about me, you wouldn't have said what you said! I really can't stand you."

"You can stand me."

"No, I can't. Now move." He stepped back. She closed the door. Johnny heard the lock click. He waited a minute, before taking his keys out, and unlocking the door. He'd given her back the key, but ended up taking it back. He never used it before now.

He entered her bedroom, and found her sitting on the side of the bed.

He sat down beside her.

"Give me my key...and get out."

"It's my key."

"I'll just change the lock. Leave, Johnny. If you don't, I'm going to call security."

"I realize you are really angry, so I'm going to leave, but I will be back.". He got up and left.

Brenda was so angry, more at herself than him. She just couldn't stop falling for the wrong type of man. The ones who cared more about themselves than her. Well….there was Jax. He was a good man, and even though he hurt her, she had hurt him too. And to be honest, she couldn't blame him for saying no. He didn't know she loved him and not Sonny. That kiss probably made him think about her past actions. I mean she left him before, why would that time be any different? All these years she hated him, when it was her fault. She kissed Sonny and that's what ruined her life with Jax. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. It was finally time she talked to him...

An hour later, she opened the door, and Jax walked in. The last time she had seen him, she could barely stand to look at him.

"Come in and have a seat."

He sat down.

Brenda stared into his blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"Jax, it hurt me when you said no, but I understand, and I don't blame you anymore. I should have never kissed Sonny. And I know you had ever intention of marrying me, but you just couldn't forget it. I left you before, and I get that you didn't want to go through that again."

"I really did Brenda, but when the pastor asked me, those doubts crept in, and before I could think about it, I said no. And I'm sorry I made you feel cheap. I shouldn't have offered you money."

"Now...that I agree with. But I just wanted to own up to my part."

"I really loved you, Brenda, you just didn't love me back."

"But I did Jax. I really did, and I always will."

"And Brenda, I'll always love you too." They stared into each other's eyes. There was so much still between them.

"Jax...you were really good to me. I don't know if I have ever told you that. And I hope you have a really good life, with your wife and child, you deserve it."

"Well, Carly and I are getting divorced." He smiled. "I can't seem to stop marrying these women, that are still obsessed with Sonny."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not."

Brenda grinned, "Ok...well me either."

Jax laughed. He looked into her brown eyes. He still thought she was the most beautiful woman, he'd ever seen. "Well, I think I better go."

"So, soon?"

"Yeah...I have a meeting." He lied. It hurt...even just being around her, he still wanted her...after all these years.

"Ok. Well thanks for agreeing to talk to me."

She walked him to the door, they hugged, and he left...

Part 2

It's late, and Brenda's in bed. She's looking at several new product designs, for the perfume she's coming out with. She heard the door open and close. She knew it was him.

Johnny walked into her bedroom.

"I thought I asked you to leave my key."

"You asked and I said no."

She put all the sheets back into the folder. "Johnny, you can't just come in here, like you live here."

"I told you I would be back."

She shook her head and shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"I don't get you, I don't get us. We should stay away from each other. All we do is argue."

"We don't always argue."

She cocked her head to the side. "Oh...we have sex too."

"I don't think it's just sex."

"It's just sex. See you have to be in love, in order to make love. We just have sex."

"It's more than sex...and you know it."

He sat down on the side of her bed. He removed her glasses, placing them on the nightstand. He pushed her back onto the pillow. "No, Johnny. I don't want to have _sex_ with you."

"I don't want to have sex with you either, but I am going to make love to you."

"Not if I don't want you to."

He smirked. "You're going to want me to."

He leaned forward. She thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. He kissed her cheek.

She inhaled.

 _Why did he smell so good?_

He moved down to her neck and started attacking it.

Before she knew it she was moaning, and running her hands through his hair. He pulled her shirt up, then hungrily started kissing her breasts. He swirled his tongue, teased with his teeth. If she had any reservations, they were quickly being erased. He eventually released her. He hovered over her, staring into her eyes, as he pulled her pajama pants down the length of her legs. Her panties followed. His head disappeared between her legs.

Brenda bit her lip and arched her back.

After taking her _there_ …twice, he moved back up, and looked into her eyes. "Undress me."

He took her hands, and placed them on his shirt. "If you want me, undress me."

She did want him.

As much as she hated to admit it, she needed him. She slowly started releasing each button on his shirt. After all the buttons are undone, she slid his shirt down his arms. Her hands find his belt, and she unfastened it. She then unzipped his pants, sliding them down. He stood up and quickly discarded them. He got back into the bed, and he stared into her eyes. Before she knew it, her lips were pressed up against his. He kissed her deeply. Their tongues intertwining. They kissed for what seemed like forever. He aggressively pushed her back onto the pillow, sucking on her top lip, and then paying equal attention to the bottom one. Her hands on both sides of his face, holding him there. He broke the kiss. "I want to make love to you. Not have sex, but make love."

She stared into his eyes. "In order to make love, you...have to be in love. Do you love me?"

"Do you love me?"

"Johnny, I asked you first."

"Brenda, it's not a competition."

"Well, answer the question!"

"Brenda, you can't make me."

"I'm not trying to make you. Just answer the question."

Johnny sat up, she looked up at him. He shook his head. "Maybe this is a mistake. We can't even make love without arguing."

"Johnny, I don't want to argue, I just want to know how you feel about me."

She sat up. "Look, just forget about it."

"Forget about what?"

"The question."

He looked at her. "Ok, but I still want to know."

She rolled her eyes and gave in. "Johnny, I hate...that I love you."

"Well, I don't feel the same way. I love that I love you. I just hate your big mouth."

He grabbed the back of her head, and kissed her deeply. She fell back onto the pillow, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He pushed her thighs apart, slowly finding her. She dug her nails into his back, as she felt him enter. He wanted her so bad, but he didn't want to hurt her, so he took his time. She threw her head back, as his body continued to invade hers.

The speed of his hips gradually increased, going deeper with every stroke. His name on her lips, more frequent...much louder. His pace quickened, and her lips find his shoulder….biting into it.

Johnny looked down at her. "Open your eyes." She opened them.

He continued to move in and our of her, as he stared into her passion filled eyes. "Johnny."

"Yeah." He gave her a hard quick kiss.

"Don't stop."

"I'm won't, Sweetheart...…..."

It was mid afternoon when she woke up. She stretched, sat up, and looked over at Johnny. He was up, and staring right at her. He grabbed a piece of her hair, and wrapped it around his finger. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." And she laid back down but then she remembered everything.

"Why are you so far away? Come closer."

"Johnny, I'd rather not."

"Why? Last night was good right?"

"Last night was great, but our problems are still here."

"I don't have any problems."

"You do, and a big one. Your hatred for Sonny. Apparently, it surpasses your lo-...how you feel about me."

"No, it doesn't."

"Well...show me. Forget about him and be with me."

Johnny sighed. "I can do both."

"You can't have both. I can't just sit around, and wait for one of you to die. If Sonny had anything to do with your sister's death, he will get his. Life will make sure of that."

"It's not if, Brenda, he did."

"Ok. You said your sister is the only one that loved you, I love you. And I'm not trying to take her place, no one ever will. What I am trying to do, is offer you a chance at happiness with me. You can be happy, Johnny, if you just let yourself be."

Johnny sighed.

"I just want you to love me, more than you hate Sonny."

He shook his head. "I-"

She interrupted. "You can't, and you won't. Well, I can't be with you. I don't want you in my bed. I can't watch the two of you kill each other. Leave, I'm serious, Johnny."

"Brenda, you are the queen of drama. Why ask me to leave now? We've already made love, might as well spend the rest of the day enjoying each other."

"Johnny, I would love to do that, but then what?"

He smiled. "And then we do it the next day, and the next day, and the next day."

"That sounds wonderful, I just wish you drop this vendetta against Sonny."

"Brenda, are you worried about us, or Sonny?"

"Both. And not just him, you too. I'm sorry, but I don't want to see either one of you lose your life."

Johnny got out of the bed, and started dressing.

Her eyes widen. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Why?"

"Why? You just asked me to leave and now you are asking me why I am leaving?" Johnny shook his head and slipped on his pants. "And also, because I am tired of talking about Sonny."

"Me too, I would rather you didn't, and I didn't either."

"I don't, it's actually all you. Brenda, I think you are more worried about Sonny, than anything else. You are just like everybody else in this town. Your head is stuck up his ass too."

Brenda jumped out of bed, and threw on her robe. "I can't believe you just said that to me. Get out….now!" She grabbed his shoes, walked into the living room, opened the door and threw them in the hall.

Johnny followed her. "Where are my shoes?"

"In the hall, get out!"

Johnny buttoned his shirt and zipped his pants.

Brenda opened the door and started pushing him out.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Yes, I am! Sonny's ass has that affect on me!"

Johnny leaned down to get his shoes and she slammed the door.

He looked around for his keys, he couldn't find them.

He pressed the button.

"Brenda! Open up, I need my keys!"

She opened the door, threw them down the hall, and slammed the door shut.

Johnny grinned and walked down the hall...

Part 3

Ethan laughed. "I am surprised, they haven't kicked the both of you out. I think if you were not Johnny Zacchara, you would be looking for somewhere to live."

Johnny smiled. "I think you are right."

"I agree with her, Johnny, it's time to stop this obsession with Sonny. It's taking over your life."

"I just can't let that son of a bitch, get away with what he did to my sister."

"He's not going to get away with it. Karma is going to see to that. And I can't blame Brenda, for not wanting to get caught in the middle. Bombs, shootouts...really…who would want a life like that?"

"But if I don't do anything about it, it's like I'm just saying it's ok."

"No, you are not. Look, I just don't want to see you end up dead. You're my best friend, I understand exactly how Brenda feels. Man, I care about you too. I think it's time to just let it go. It has to be exhausting."

Johnny shook his head. "I don't know…."

Brenda sat at her desk, staring at the papers in front of her. She had a hard time concentrating. She couldn't stop thinking about Johnny, and what happened the other day. She really loved him, but he was making things difficult, with his obsession with Sonny. She loved being with him, but she did not want any part of his war with Sonny. She had learned her lesson when Lily died.

She leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling. At that moment Madison walked in. "You must have a lot on your mind."

Brenda sat up. "Just thinking that's all, what's up?"

"Would you happened to have any pain medication? These cramps are killing me."

"Yeah…I think I have some." Brenda opened her drawer and fumbled through it. "Here, take what you need." She handed Madison the bottle.

Madison opened the bottle and shook a couple into her hand. She handed it back to Brenda. "I only have a couple of hours left, then I'm heading straight home. Maybe I can get Ethan to rub my feet?"

Brenda smiled. "You two have been dating for awhile now. Are you thinking about marriage?"

"Of course not, we care a lot about each other, but no marriage, not right now." The phone started ringing. "Well, I'm off…..duty calls." Madison left.

Brenda started looking at the sheets of paper again. All of a sudden she stopped and grabbed her calendar. She actually could not remember, the last time she had her period. (Maybe it's just stress…I haven't been sick or anything. And we were always careful….but I have never missed my period.) She started to worry.

After leaving work she stopped by the pharmacy and headed straight home.

She couldn't get there fast enough.

Brenda is inside her apt.

She took the two tests out of the bag and rushed into the bathroom.

For a minute, she just stared at them, and almost threw them away. But she decides to just go ahead and take them, just to ease her mind.

After taking the test, she went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

She just didn't want to stand there staring at them.

After finishing, she walked back into bathroom.

She closed her eyes briefly, then picked up the first test. "Oh, my…God."

It was positive.

She picked up the second one. It said the same thing.

She wrapped them up, and threw them into the trash. She sat down on the couch, and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it, she was pregnant. But her and Johnny had been so careful. How in the world did she end up pregnant? She didn't know how many months, but she had to find out. She picked up the phone and dialed Robin's number….

"Thanks for getting me an appointment so quickly."

Robin took a seat next to her. "No, problem. What are you going to do?"

"Robin, I don't know. I don't want a child. I did everything to make sure this didn't happen."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't even know if I'm going to keep it."

Robin's eyes got big. "An abortion?"

"I know it sounds bad…well it is bad. Don't judge me….please."

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you. I might not agree with it, but I'll stand by you."

"I don't want to be a single parent. And Johnny is just too wrapped up in Sonny and the fast life. He doesn't have time for a child."

"Brenda, maybe you should tell him, and let him decide."

Brenda ignored her. "Will you go with me?"

"So, you've already decided?"

"I don't want a child….not right now."

"Brenda, you should think about it a little more. This is a huge decision."

"I don't want a child, Robin. You don't have to go with me. I understand, and I won't use our friendship to make you."

"I love you, I just don't agree with you."

"And that's fine. I still love you." They hug…..

A week later…..

The cab pulled up to the building and Brenda exits. She walked inside and headed up to her apt. She was still in a lot of pain. Robin called to check on her, she assured her that she was fine. She got in bed, pulled the covers up to her neck, then drifted off.

A couple of hours later, Brenda woke up. She was still so very sore. She took an antibiotic and some of the pain medication. She called Madison and informed her, that she would be working from home for the next couple of days. Madison didn't ask any questions, since she'd done that before. After hanging up, she got up and went into the bathroom. After coming out, she almost jumped out of her skin. "Johnny, what are you doing here?!"

"I came by to see you. Madison said you were here. You look….sick?"

"Yeah….I'm not feeling….well. How did you get in?"

"My key."

"The key I asked you to give back. You can't keep showing up here unannounced. What if I had company?"

"I'd make him leave."

She got back in bed. Johnny looked at her nightstand. "What are you doing with a prescription? How sick are you?"

"Johnny…none of your business. I told you I was sick, leave it at that. And I thought I told you not to come back."

"I couldn't stay away. I missed you."

"More than Sonny?"

"You might be shocked when I tell you this, but I am done with Sonny. He'll get his, but it won't be from me. It's time I move on."

She shook her head. "Really? Well good for you."

"Good for us…"

"For us?"

He repeated himself. "For us. I want us to be together. I love you, Brenda. You said Sonny was the problem, well he isn't anymore."

"Johnny….I…"

"I know we've said and done a lot of things to each other, but I want to start fresh, with nothing between us." He moved closer to her. "I miss you." He kissed her.

"Are you really done?"

"Yeah….I am. Brenda, I've never met anyone like you. Yes, you drive me crazy, and a lot of the time, we don't even get along. But, since you came along, I've changed. I want us to be together again, no lies or secrets." He smiled. "…or revenge plots."

"Johnny…."

"What, you don't hate that you love me anymore?"

She smiled. "I still love you." 

"Well, what's the problem?"

"You know….nothing. I missed you too."

"So, are you my girl again?"

"Yes, I'm your girl." He grabbed her and kissed her hard. "Whoa cowboy….we can't have sex."

"Why?"

"It's….that time of the month."

"That's cool. Is that what the prescription is for?"

"Yeah, my cramps are the worst."

"Can I get you something?"

"Water…please."

"Ok." He got up and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass, and placed it on the counter. He opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle water, opened it, and poured it into the glass. He looked over, and saw a sheet of paper. He read it: "Port Charles Women's Center."

He picked up the glass and the sheet of paper. He walked back into her bedroom. "Why did you go to the women's center, why not just go to GH?" He sat down next to her.

Brenda snatched the paper out of his hands.

Johnny was confused. "What? I didn't read it, I just read the heading. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing…." He looked into her eyes, and something was definitely wrong. Johnny stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. He stood up, walked over, and picked the prescription bottle up. He had no idea what kind of pills they were, so he pick up the instructional pamphlet that were lying next to them. "Antibiotics? For cramps?"

"It's none of your business Johnny, put them back!"

"I think it is my business. What exactly is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"What did you do, Brenda?"

She didn't say a word, she just looked at him.

He repeated himself. "Brenda….what did you do?"

"Don't even answer…I already know." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, removed her key, placed it on the nightstand and left…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Oil and Water…"Will you?"**

Brenda watched Johnny walk out of her bedroom. She laid there for a minute, she couldn't believe what just happened. He couldn't be gone, he had to be in the other room, trying to cool off. She got of bed, and walked into the living room. But he wasn't there. (Maybe he just needs some time, he'll be back, he always comes back. And then, I'll make him understand.) Brenda walked over to the couch and laid down. She waited for Johnny to return, but he never did….

It was a couple of days later, and Brenda was feeling much better. She hadn't heard from Johnny at all. She decided to go and see him. She walked up to the door, and pressed the button. She pressed it again. She knew he was there, because his car was outside. She kept pressing it, until the door opened. A woman answered, wearing Johnny's robe. It looked like she had just gotten out of the shower. "May I help you?"

"Is Johnny here?"

"He's busy."

"Look, go get Johnny."

She looked Brenda up and down. "Just wait here."

She left the door open and walked to Johnny's bedroom.

Brenda walked in, closing the door behind her. At that moment he appeared.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't. We have nothing to talk about."

The woman reappeared. "Johnny, how long are you going to be?"

"Not long Daphne, just go back in the bedroom." She turned and left.

"Damn, Johnny, didn't take you long."

Johnny sat down on the couch, and put his feet up on the table. "Sure didn't. How long did it take you to kill our child? What…thirty minutes, an hour? I would love to know."

Brenda stared at him. "Johnny, I know you are angry with me. But if you just hear me out, maybe you'll understand why I did what I did."

"Brenda, I will never understand, and I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You didn't even take my feelings into consideration."

"I did…..I honestly thought I was doing the right thing."

"Did you ever think about….maybe….I don't know….asking me?"

"Johnny, the only thing I can say….is I'm sorry. I had no idea you would feel this way."

"Why?! Because I own a couple of clubs? He couldn't possibly have time for a child, not Johnny! He won't care! I bet that pretty much covers it!"

Brenda stared at him, as the tears spilled over onto her face.

"You should cry, and I hope you cry everyday until the day you die!"

"Johnny, what is that girl doing here?"

"None of your business."

"Ok, so judging by how quickly you've moved on, we are pretty much history."

"No, argument from me. I don't know, baby killers disgust me."

"Ok, Johnny. I guess that's my cue to leave."

"No stay, I want to hear all about it. Did they suck it out or scrap it out? How does one kill their baby?"

"Ok, Johnny! That's enough!"

He jumped up and rushed over to her, grabbing her by the arms. "Listen to me when I say this, I want you to get out. I hate the sight of you. You disgust me."

Brenda jerked away from him. "Get your hands off me."

He glared at her. "Gladly. And you know the way out. I have to go, my date is waiting. Or would you rather stay out here and listen? I don't mind, sometimes having an audience makes me perform better."

Brenda rushed out of the door while Johnny shouted. "And Brenda, have a nice life….cause our baby won't!"

She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

After she left, Johnny took the vase off his mantle, and threw it against the door. Daphne ran into the living room. "Johnny, what was that?"

"The vase….it slipped out of my hand."

"How about, you come and work some of that aggression out on me? Are you ready for round two?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute….."

Brenda closed the door to her apt. She couldn't believe the things Johnny had said to her. He had a right to be upset, but he did not have a right to talk to her like that. The things he said were horrible. How could he claim to love her, and talk to her like that? She sat down on the couch and sobbed. She would never speak to him again….

After the argument with Johnny, Brenda decided to leave Port Charles for awhile. She went to New York for a couple of months. About a month into her stay, she reconnected with Pierre, and Johnny was a distant memory…..at least she tried to pretend he was.

The limo pulled up to the building. The driver got out, and opened the door for her. She preceded to go in, as the driver followed. After depositing her bags into her apt, the driver left. Brenda looked around, it felt strange being back. There were so many memories there. It was after ten when she arrived, she decided to give Madison a call, to let her know she was back…

Madison grabbed the stick and leaned on the table. She took a shot, knocking the intended target into the hole. Ethan smiled. "Good shot, babe."

She smiled back. "I learned from the best."

Daphne looked at Johnny. "That was lucky, we'll make it up."

Madison was just about to take another shot, when her phone rung. "Just a minute. " She looked down at the number and quickly answered. "Brenda! Where are you? Back at home? Really? Let's…I'll see you around 10, bye." After hanging up, Madison looked at Ethan, but she was really talking to Johnny. "That was Brenda, she's back in town."

Johnny pretended not to care. He grabbed Daphne and planted a kiss on her. Since ending things with Brenda, Johnny and Daphne had been an item. She had practically moved into his apt. He enjoyed her company, and she seemed to be enjoying his too.

After leaving the pool hall, Johnny and Daphne headed back to his place. Johnny pulled his black BMW into the parking lot. He parked the car and they exited. Johnny and Daphne are walking hand and hand to the building. He looked up. and his eyes are instantly drawn to Brenda's window. The light is on. He wondered if she was alone.

"Babe, where are you? Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I think I should just lease out my apt, since I'm always staying at yours. What do you think?"

"Ahh…I don't know. I think it is too soon to be moving in together."

"But Johnny, I'm here almost every night."

"I know, but that's a big step." They entered the elevator.

She looked into his eyes. "Aren't you ready to take it to the next level?"

"Daphne, you know I care a lot about you. I just think we should wait awhile, before jumping into something like that. It has only been a couple of months. And I like the way things are now. You are free to do whatever, and so am I. Keep your place, because who knows how we will feel in six months."

"I already know how I feel. I love you, Johnny."

Johnny didn't know what to say. He just hugged her….

Brenda walked over to the table, with coffee in hand and sat down. Madison looked over at her and smiled. "I'm so happy you're back."

"Me too. But I had to go, I needed a break from all the drama, so I took one."

"Well, you look good. I like talking to you face to face, not over the phone or over the web."

"I missed you too, and I missed our talks."

Madison wanted to ask what happened with Johnny, because she had no idea. She knew whatever it was, it had to be big.

"So how is Pierre?"

"Great, everything is wonderful. I can't complain."

"I was actually shocked, when you told me you two were back on. So, are you two exclusive?"

Brenda smiled. "Yeah, he is my man. And a good one at that. He is so sure of himself, not cocky, just sure. And he doesn't own any strip clubs, or like trashy women."

They laugh.

"So, when am I going to meet him?"

"Soon, I promise." Madison looked up and saw Johnny walking into Kelly's with Ethan. She didn't know what to say. Brenda was looking down at her cell phone. They walked up to the table. Ethan looked down at Brenda.

"Brenda, glad to see you back."

Brenda looked up, and saw Ethan and Johnny standing there looking down her. "Thank….you." She avoided all contact with Johnny. Her mind goes back to the day in his apt. (you disgust me…..baby killer…..I hate the sight of you.) "Hey, Madison….I…have…to….go."

"Ok…call me."

"I will." She got up and left.

Johnny turned and walked to the counter, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Madison looked up at Ethan. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

Ethan looked down at her. "Your guess is as good as mine. I don't even have a clue. Johnny just said, it didn't work out. But I have a sneaking suspicion that is much more than that."

She sighed. "You and me both….."

Brenda's heart was beating so fast. The words he said, just kept playing over and over in her head. Brenda was experiencing a lot of regret, after having the abortion. She had no idea it would be like that. It wasn't just what Johnny said, it was her own guilt. She headed over to GH to talk to Robin.

Robin closed the door to her office. "What's wrong Brenda? Is it the same problem?"

Brenda started to cry. "Robin, I feel like I'm losing it. I can't stop thinking about it. It is taking over my life. I try to pretend like I'm ok, but when I'm alone, all I do is cry. I can't stop thinking about….what my child would have looked like. Would it have been a girl or a boy? I never gave it a chance." Tears start to roll down her cheeks. "I made a stupid decision. You were right, I made the decision too fast. Some nights I just cry myself to sleep. I don't know what to do."

Robin wrapped her arms around her. "Oooooh, Brenda."

"I feel like I'm about to lose my mind." Brenda sobbed, as Robin comforted her. She looked up at Robin. "I saw Johnny, and all I could think about, is what he said to me. I am a baby killer."

"Brenda, you have to stop beating yourself up. You can't change what you did, you just have to learn and grow from it. I think you need to see a therapist. I'm going to use my connections, to get you an appointment as quickly as possible. You have to talk to someone. You are really scaring me. Are you willing?"

"Of course, I need help, this guilt is taking over my life….."

Part 2

It's a month later, and the therapy sessions have helped Brenda tremendously. She's seeing the therapist once a week, and she is coming to terms with what she did. It has also helped, that she has told Pierre, who has been her rock.

Pierre leaned down and planted a kiss on Brenda's forehead. She smiled and stretched.

"Good morning."

"It's always a good morning, when I wake up to you."

"Sweetheart, I feel the same way." They kiss.

Pierre got out of bed. "What would you like for breakfast?"

She smiled. "Surprise me." Pierre was actually an excellent cook. Brenda had to really watch herself, because she could easily pack on the pounds with him. Pierre slid on his boxers, opened the curtains, and went into the kitchen. Brenda turned to her right, and stared out of the window. The sky was so clear….it was gorgeous out.

Brenda was really in a good place. She was in a stable relationship. They didn't argue, if they did, it was nowhere near the level of her and Johnny's arguments. Pierre was so grounded. He had been married once, but his wife passed away years ago. He never had children, not because he never wanted them, he just didn't want to have any out of wedlock. Brenda got out of bed, and put on Pierre's shirt. She walked into the kitchen.

She walked up behind him, rubbing his back, and kissing his neck. "Oooh omelets…..I love your omelets. But I love everything you cook."

He smiled. "Go rest your pretty feet, I'll bring your food to you."

"Ok." Brenda walked into the dining room, and sat down at the table Pierre appeared a couple of minutes later, with their food. "That smells heavenly."

"I hope you like it."

"I'm not worried." Brenda took a bite. "Oh my goodness, Pierre….this is divine."

He smiled. "Glad you like it."

"I love it sweetheart." Brenda and Pierre are eating, when Brenda notices him staring at her. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

"And you're sexy."

"Come here." Pierre is sitting across from her. She walked over to him, and straddled him. He grabbed her and kissed her. Before she knew it, they were having a full blown makeout session. They were all over each other. Brenda moved down to his neck, and on down to his chest. He was really easy on the eyes. Yes, he was older, but he had a body that wouldn't quit. He stood up, with her wrapped around his waist, and walked quickly to her bedroom. He placed her in the bed, and ripped her shirt off. The buttons flew all over the room. Brenda grinned. "Ooooh, I love it when you get all rough." He smiled and joined her in the bed….

Johnny is driving through downtown Port Charles, he is waiting at a traffic light. He looks to his right, and sees Brenda's billboard. He hadn't seen her since the day at Kelly's, and even then he didn't really look at her. He was still angry. *horn* He pulls off.

A little while later, Johnny pulled up to the apt building. He sees Brenda and Pierre going in. He didn't know why, but it bothered him. By all accounts, things were going really good with Daphne. They got along, didn't fight all the time, she didn't kick him out of her apt, every other day. Life was good, but he felt like something was missing….

It's Sunday and Pierre has just left. He is headed to London, where he'll be for the next week. Brenda was really depressed. She really didn't want him to go, but he had to.

Brenda decided to eat her sadness away. She called and ordered lunch, from the restaurant across the street. About an half an hour later, she walked across the street to pick it up. She had just returned to the apt building. Before going back up to her apt, she checked her mailbox, then walked over to the elevator, pressed the button and waited. Brenda heard footsteps, but she didn't look up. She didn't feel like making pleasantries, so she pretended to be busy. The elevator bell goes off, and the doors open. Brenda got on. She pressed the button to her floor. "What floor?"

"I haven't moved."

She heard the familiar voice. She didn't look at him. She pressed the button to his floor, and looked up at the numbers. The tension was so thick, you could literally cut it with a knife. She just had to get off. She quickly pressed a button, and exited on the next floor. Johnny wondered where she was going. Did she get off because of him? Or, maybe she is friends with someone on that floor. He didn't know, but he was going to find out.

Brenda opened the stairwell door, and climbed the stairs. She just didn't want to be close to, or alone with him. She finally made it to her floor. She opened the door, and walked down the hall to her apt. She stuck the key in the lock, and turned it. "Why did you get off the elevator?"

Brenda jumped and turned. "What?"

"Why did you get off the elevator?"

They looked at each other for the first time in months. So much love still between them, but not a clue on how to get it back. "Because it is a free country. And let's see, I decided to do something nice, and remove myself from your presence. Being that you can't stand the sight of me."

Johnny frowned. "Some people will never change."

She glared back. "No, they won't." She opened her door, went in, and slammed it. He shook his head, and walked down the hall.

Brenda leaned up against the door. Her heart was beating so fast. A single tear trickled down her face. She quickly wiped it away. She didn't understand, why she was getting so emotional. Her and Johnny had been over for months. He had moved on, and so had she. But that didn't stop the tears from coming...

Johnny is just entering his apt. He walked straight to the bar, grabbed a glass, and poured a drink. He downed it. Daphne walked out of the bedroom. "Baby, I didn't know you were back."

"Just walked in."

She walked over to him. "Are you ok? You look upset."

"I'm cool."

"Are you sure? Because you look pissed."

"I'm...fine."

"Ok, I won't press the issue." She kissed his cheek, and went back into the room...

"She actually got off the elevator?"

"Yes."

Ethan looked over at Johnny. "She must really hate you."

"I guess."

"Johnny, what happened? Why did you two break up?"

"I wouldn't call it a break up. We had only been back together, for like two minutes. But, I really can't say why."

"Well, she's seeing a therapist."

"A therapist? Good for her she needs it."

Ethan laughed. "No, like seriously. Madison was worried about her. She used to cry a lot. She never told Madison what was wrong. She just told her, she felt guilty over a decision she'd made. Maybe breaking up with you?"

"Maybe..."

Brenda has just finished video chatting with Pierre. It was early in London, and he was getting ready for a day of meetings. Brenda decided to wear something sexy, to show him what he was missing. He was very grateful to say the least. She missed him so much. Four more days and he would be home. Just as she closed the computer, the doorbell rung. She looked at the time, it was after ten. She had no idea, who it could be. She looked out of the peephole. "Johnny?"

She went into her bedroom and grabbed a robe. She had given Pierre's eyes a little treat, didn't want to give it to Johnny too. She walked back to the door, and opened it. "May I come in?"

Brenda was a little apprehensive. "I...guess."

She moved to the side, and allowed him entrance.

He looked her over. "Are you alone?"

"Yes." She tighten the belt on her robe. "I was just...never mind."

"Yeah, never mind."

"Johnny...I don't understand, what are you doing here?"

"I...heard you are seeing a therapist."

"Yeah, lots of people see them. Is that a crime?"

"Brenda, I didn't come here to argue."

"Let me guess, you're wondering what could possibly be wrong with me? Might as well make your night. Well after I had the procedure….I'm sorry, let me put it into your words. After I killed our child, about a week later...I...became depressed. And I started to feel guilty. As the weeks passed it got worse. I could hardly get out of bed. Robin was worried, so she recommended a therapist. So, this disgusting baby killer almost lost her mind. Should make you feel really good."

"I had no idea. And it doesn't make me feel good. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. Just be honest, you think I deserved it. It's ok, I do too."

"Brenda, when I said those things...I was angry."

"I don't care if you were angry...it's still how you felt. And the truth is, I killed our baby. And I'll have to live with that." *silence* "You know...I use to have a lot of nightmares, because of it. In my dreams, I'm holding a baby, with no face.". Tears trickle down her cheeks. "My therapist said, it represents the baby, I'll never get a chance to see, and the guilt I feel because of it. Robin tried to tell me, to take a little more time, before making a decision that huge, but I didn't."

"Brenda, I had no idea you were going through all of this. I didn't even think you cared."

"At the time I didn't. Everything was a big blur. No period, positive pregnancy test, abortion. And really nothing in between." She looked up into his eyes. "I messed up."

"You did, but you can't change it."

He reached up and caressed her cheek. She pulled back. "Don't...I don't deserve to be comforted."

"Brenda, we all make mistakes."

"Yeah, but not as big and life changing as that one. And the thing is, there was no reason to do it. I'm old enough, I have plenty of money, the time, the capabilities. *silence* I don't care how many children I have, I'll always remember the one I killed."

Johnny didn't know what to say.

She looked down at the floor. "I'm really sorry, Johnny."

"I know."

She raised her head, and stared into his eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

"Brenda, I actually forgave you a long time ago. I'm not saying it is ok, and I agree with it, I'm just trying to move on."

"Do I still disgust you?"

"No."

Johnny looked down at her tear stained face. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed and kissed her. She tried to pull away, but he was not having it. He placed one hand on the back of her head, and held her there. With the other hand, he pulled her even closer. She felt his love grow and pressing up against her. The shock made her gasp, he took that opportunity, and entered her mouth. Their tongues moved up against each other's. Brenda threw her arms around his neck, as they continued kissing. Johnny picked her up, and took her to the couch. He started kissing and licking all over her neck. He grabbed the belt on her robe, and pulled it. He opened it, revealing her nightie. He pulled the straps down, and started taking her into his mouth. Brenda moaned. He moved back up to her mouth and kissed her passionately. His hands explored the rest of her. Her moans intensified, as his fingers disappeared inside of her. Johnny released her, and started to unbutton his shirt. He stared at her, as he took his shirt off. His hands were on his pants, when Brenda stopped him. "Johnny...we can't. I can't do this to Pierre. He's really good to me. We have a good relationship. And you and I never did. You have to leave." He stared at her, as she pulled the straps of her nightie up, and pulled the hem of it down.

"Do you love him?"

"He's good to me, and he's good for me."

"So, that's a no."

"Johnny, I think these questions are rude. And don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"She wouldn't like it, if she knew you were here."

"We have an open relationship."

"Well, I don't. Pierre and I are exclusive."

"Good for you. Do you miss me?"

"Johnny, I'm not answering that."

"That's a yes."

Johnny is still hovering over her.

"Are you going to move?"

"I don't know yet."

Brenda sighed, and leaned back. "If we have sex-"

Johnny interrupts. "Make love."

"In order to make love, you have to be in love."

"So, are you saying you don't love me?"

"Johnny, please move."

"Answer the question." He stood up.

Brenda sat up. "I don't want to, because it won't change anything."

"It might."

"It won't." Brenda got off the sofa.. Johnny looked down at the revealing nightie. She closed her robe.

He smiled. "Are you trying to hide yourself from me? I know every inch of your body, by heart. And you know every inch of mine."

Johnny was still half dressed. He stared into her eyes. "I have to have you. I miss you." He unbuttoned his pants, kicked his shoes off and stepped out of them.

Brenda turned away. "Put that thing away."

"You don't like him anymore?"

"No."

"Yes, you do." He walked up to her. She turned to face him. He could tell she was turned on. She stared into his eyes, as he brushed his lips against hers. "Kiss me."

"No."

He ran his tongue across her lips, and then gently tugged on her bottom lip, while still staring into her eyes. He then started moving his lips against hers. He moved down to her neck, and used his tongue to wear her down. He knew he had her, when she let out a soft moan. He slid the robe down her arms, and it fell to the floor. She didn't have anything up under her nightie, so he picked her up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed himself inside of her and she let out the loudest of moans. Johnny knew, he was supposed to be with her, and she was supposed to be with him. And in spite of everything he still loved her. That night he kissed every inch of her. They made love in every room, until they were too exhausted to do anything but sleep…

Brenda felt someone kissing her neck. She turned and looked up into Johnny's face. He tries kissing her. "No, Johnny." She ran her fingers through her hair. "What did I do? I'm slut and a whore, and a cheater."

Johnny grinned. "You're not a slut or a whore, but you are a cheater."

"It's not funny! I asked you to leave. Why didn't you leave?"

"You didn't make me leave. If you wanted me gone, you could have made it happen. You wanted me, just as much as I wanted you. It's ok, you can't help who you love."

"Johnny, shut up. And I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, but I was really angry with you."

"You said some really mean things."

"And I apologized. I was angry, and you didn't deserve that."

"You had no right to talk to me like that. But if you can forgive me for what I did, I can forgive you."

He started kissing her neck again.

She pulled away. "Stop it! I feel like shit. Pierre has been so good to me, and I do the most unforgivable thing, I sleep with you."

"When is he coming back?"

"At the end of the week."

"Well, you shouldn't break up with him over the phone, wait until he comes back. I'll let Daphne know what's up tonight."

Brenda jumped out of the bed, and grabbed a sheet wrapping it around her. "I am not breaking up with him, are you crazy?! Look Johnny, no one can know about this. We don't work, Pierre and I do."

"But you don't love him."

"I loved you, and where did that get me?"

"Love not loved…..because you still do."

"Whatever." She sighed and sat down on the bed. "Pierre didn't deserve this." *cell phone rings*

Brenda grabbed the phone. "Oh my God, it's Pierre!" She looked over at Johnny. "Don't you say a word."

"I don't know, I might get the urge to cough."

Her brown eyes pleaded. "Please, Johnny. Please."

"Answer the phone, Brenda."

She answered. Johnny listened on, as she told Pierre, how much she missed him. And how she couldn't wait to see him. He didn't stay for the whole conversation, he went into the bathroom to shower.

Johnny is in the shower. Brenda walked into the bathroom and opened the shower curtain. "Why are you showering here? Go home!"

"Join me."

"No, we have already done too much joining as it is." She left. Johnny just shook his head and burst into laughter.

Johnny dressed and came out into the living room, and found Brenda sitting on the sofa. He sat down next to her. She was still wrapped in a sheet. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look?"

"Stop it Johnny." She turned and looked at him. " Look, I won't lie, I still love you, but we are not good together. We don't work. Pierre makes me happy. You only do, some of the time. I like being in a stable relationship. It's what I need, and so do you. We are bad for each other. We've been fighting since day one."

"Keep trying to convince yourself of that."

"I'm not trying to convince myself, I believe it."

"Whatever Brenda, I'll see you later." He left.

Part 3 

It's Friday, and Brenda is video chatting with Pierre. He called her earlier in the week, and told her he wouldn't be in until Sunday. She was so disappointed. "Babe, you are supposed to be right here. Sitting next to me."

"I know, it just couldn't be helped. I promise to make it up to you."

"I'm going to hold you to it."

"Brenda, you have to start coming on these trips with me. I need you by my side."

"I think we are definitely going to have to work on that. I can't keep being apart from you."

"My sentiments exactly. Brenda, do you have any idea, how much you mean to me?"

"I think I do. And of course you know, you mean the world to me."

"I'm happy to hear that. I would love to make things a little more permanent."

"Permanent?"

"Permanent. Wait one minute. I'll be back."

"Ok.". Brenda sat there staring at the computer. It had been a couple of minutes, since Pierre excused himself. *doorbell* Brenda looked at the computer screen, then over at the door, then back at the computer screen. She decided to run to the door to see who it was. She looked out the peephole. "Oh my God!" She opened the door. "Pierre! What are you doing here? I thought you were in London." They hug.

"I decided to surprise you."

"Well, you did." He grabbed and kissed her. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He came in, shut the door, and walked quickly to the bedroom…

Brenda is just waking up. She sat up, and looked for Pierre, she didn't see him. She fell back onto the pillow. She pulled the sheet up, grabbed the remote, but suddenly stopped. There is a huge rock on her left ring finger. She sat up and stared at it. She called out for Pierre, but there was no answer. She got up, and walked into the living room. It was covered in flowers. They were all red, except one. Brenda walked over, picked up the card, and read it. "Will you?" Brenda heard a voice behind her. "Marry me."

She turned. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I want to spend my life, making you happy."

"Oh, Pierre." Brenda started to get nervous. "Oh, Pierre. Baby, there is something I need to tell you."

"No, you don't. I want to marry you, there isn't anything else to say but yes."

Brenda looked into his eyes. "But Pierre, there is something you need to know."

"There isn't anything, you need to tell me. Just say yes. Are you happy with me?"

She stared into his eyes. "You are so good to me. And I am so happy with you…"

"So say yes."

"But Pierre, I have-."

"Say yes."

"Ok."

"Ok, you'll marry me?"

"Yes." He picked her up and kissed her hard...

It's Monday, and Pierre is on his way to New York. He was supposed to return in a couple of days.

Brenda is hard at work, and hears Madison come in. "Good morning."

Brenda looked up. "Good morning."

"How was your weekend?"

"Just a regular old weekend, nothing special. Well, I got engaged!"

Madison screamed, rushed into her office, and grabbed her hand. "Oh, my goodness. That's gorgeous."

"It is isn't it? Pierre has great taste."

"Yes, he does."

"So, when is the wedding?"

"We are not having a big wedding. We are getting married on the beach."

Madison smiled. "So romantic."

"And it's in a month, _and_ I'm moving to New York. So, we'll be having a lot of video meetings."

"Damn, Brenda, that's soon."

"I know. I don't want to wait. And we were going away anyway."

"Brenda, don't get offended, but do you love him?"

"Yes, I love Pierre." 

"Like you loved Johnny?"

"More." She lied.

"If you are happy, then I am happy for you." Madison knew she was lying, but she just went along with it...…...

"Do you miss Daphne yet?"

"No, not really."

"She was a nice girl."

"She was."

Ethan wanted to tell Johnny about Brenda being engaged, but Madison told him not to. He decided to tell him indirectly, by throwing out a couple of hints. "Hey, have you seen Brenda lately?"

"No."

"You should."

"Right now, she is claiming to be head over hills for don perignon."

"Maybe she is."

"Naaah. She's trying to convince herself of it."

"He bought her a nice piece of jewelry."

"He has to do something to keep her interested."

"It fits perfectly on her left ring finger."

Johnny stared at the TV.

"Johnny, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"She's engaged."

"Really? Lots of people get engaged, she won't marry him."

"You sound confident."

"I am." Johnny tried to remain calm in front of Ethan, but he was fuming...

Brenda has just gotten home from work. She kicked her shoes off, and went into the kitchen, to get a glass of wine. *doorbell* She walked over, and looked out of the peephole. She opened the door.

"May I come in?"

"As long as you promise, to keep that 3rd leg in your pants."

"Scouts honor."

She turned and walked over to the sofa, and he followed. They both take a seat. Johnny looked at her. "So, what's knew?"

"Nothing really. Just still working on my line." She tried to hide her ring. Johnny looked down at her hand, and back at her. He got up and sat down next to her.

"Don't be shy, show it to me."

She held up her hand. Johnny looked at it. "Nice."

"Yeah, it is."

"So, you're engaged?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

She looked at him. "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yes, if it makes you happy, then I wish you all the best."

"Wow, that's so adult of you."

"Well, what can I say, I have seen the light." *silence*

"Well, I just stopped by." He stood up and walked over to the door.

She got up and followed him. "Leaving already?"

"Yep."

He turned. "I'll be seeing you."

"Ok." He left and she closed the door.

Brenda smiled. "Well, that went good."

Johnny pressed the button on the elevator.

He was not ok with it, but he really didn't believe she would marry him. (It'll be over in a month.)

Part 4

The next few weeks flew by, it was one week before she was set to leave for Hawaii, and Brenda was meeting Madison at the pool hall.

She walked in and looked around searching for Madison. She spotted her and walked over to the table. Ethan was sitting next to her. "Hello, lovebirds." They looked up at her.

Madison stood up. "Hey." They hug.

Brenda sat down. "It is so crowded in here tonight."

Ethan looked around. He was wondering where Johnny was, he was supposed to be coming. Ethan told him to bring a date but he had no idea, Brenda would be there too. He looked over at Brenda. "What are you drinking tonight?"

"A beer would be fine."

Ethan got up, and walked over to the bar.

Brenda noticed Madison staring at him. "Madison's in love."

Madison sighed. "I am. In fact, I would love to spend the rest of my days with him."

Brenda smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. All this wedding talk has got me to thinking. But I don't know how he feels about it. And I don't want to scare him off."

"Talk to him about it. Because I think he adores you."

"He does….that I know for sure."

Ethan returned with drinks in hand. "So, what are you ladies gossiping about?"

Madison looked at Brenda, then at him. "Oh nothing, women stuff."

"Well, I definitely don't want to know about that."

They all laugh. "Hello, all." Brenda looked up and saw Johnny standing there, with a girl. Johnny started introducing everybody. "This is Ethan, and his girlfriend Madison. That's Brenda. And this is Katy." Everyone said hello, except Brenda. Johnny and Katy sit down.

Johnny is seated between Brenda and Katy. Johnny looked over at Brenda. "So where is the fiancé?"

"At home. He was tired, so I decided to come by myself, and plus this really isn't his scene."

"Figures."

Brenda ignored him. "Katy, what do you do?"

"I'm an exotic dancer."

"Shocking."

Katy frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, I said it must be rewarding. Do you work at Johnny's club?"

Katy smiled. "Oh nooo, I work for the competition."

Johnny looked at Brenda. "I don't date employees."

"How noble of you."

Madison changed the subject. "Who's ready for a game of pool?" Everybody left, except Brenda. She decided to sit it out. She looked over at them and saw Katy kissing Johnny's neck. She rolled her eyes. She sipped her beer and looked everywhere, but at them. Madison walked back over to the table. " I had no idea Johnny was going to here. Ethan must have told him."

"It's ok."

"It isn't bothering you is it?"

"Of course not, I'm getting married in a week."

"Ok."

Later, Ethan, Johnny, and Katy return. They all continue drinking and talking. Katy has taken about five shots, and now she is really toasted. She is all over Johnny. "Johnny, let's go back to your place."

"Later."

Brenda is feeling uncomfortable. "Well, I'm kind of tired. I'm going to head home."

Brenda got up.

Johnny looked up at her. "Wait, I'll walk you to your car."

"No thanks." She left. Johnny got up and followed.

Brenda is outside walking to her car. "Brenda!"

"Go back to your date, Johnny. I don't need you to walk me, I know the way."

"What's up with the attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude." Brenda opened her car door. She got in, but he stopped her from closing the door. "Move, Johnny."

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"Yes, you are. Brenda have you forgotten, you're the one who's engaged?"

"I haven't forgotten, and the day can't come fast enough."

"You are actually going through with it?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah, I am."

"Well Sweetheart, you don't get to be angry with me, because I've moved on." He slammed the door and walked off.

She stuck the key into the ignition, and seconds later she drove off. Brenda walked into her apt, and threw her keys on the sofa. She sighed. "You're home?"

She turned and saw Pierre. "Hey, babe." He walked over and kissed her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…."

Later, Brenda is in bed with Pierre. He is asleep. She stared out into the night. This time next week, she would be a married woman. She loved him, but not like she loved Johnny. But her and Johnny fought all the time. Things between her and Pierre, had always been great. And he was sure to make a good husband, and provide her with the kind of life she had always dreamed of. She rested her head on his chest. She knew she was making the right decision. She had a good man before and messed up. She wasn't about to do it again…

It's Wednesday, two days before the wedding…..Brenda was in her office, when Madison came in.

"Shouldn't you be at home packing?"

"Yeah, but I had some things I had to finish."

"Well, hurry up, you're supposed to be leaving for New York tomorrow."

"I know."

Madison sat down. "So, when are you two leaving for Hawaii?"

"Friday morning."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really. I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Well, I wish I could be there."

"We just wanted it to be us. But we are going to throw a huge party in New York. We don't have a date set, but it will be in the near future."

"I will definitely be there."

"You better be."

"Well, I'll let you finish." Madison leaves…...

Johnny sat down across from Ethan. He ordered a cup of coffee, and later the waitress brings it over. "You're doing surprisingly well."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I thought you would be in a foul mood, knowing Brenda is getting married this weekend."

A shocked Johnny looked at Ethan."Really?"

"What, you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't. So, I guess she's really going to do it."

"Looks like it. She leaves in the morning."

Johnny took a sip of his coffee.

"Look, Johnny, maybe it's for the best. You two have never gotten along."

"No, we haven't. Well here's to Brenda and don perignon." And he took another sip of his coffee…..

It's late, and Brenda is up packing. Her door bell rings. She walked over, and looked out the peephole. She opened the door. "Johnny?"

"May I come in?"

"I'm actually in the middle of something"

"Brenda, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Just let me in."

She sighed. "Ok….come in."

Johnny walked in, and closed the door behind him. He looked around, and saw clothes stacked, and obviously being put into suitcases. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah…..to…..Hawaii. But something tells me, you already know."

"No, I didn't know you were going to Hawaii."

"Oh….well, I am."

"Vacation?"

"Kind of."

"It is or it isn't."

"It is."

Johnny looked around. He spotted a dress. A white one. He walked up to it, and picked it up.

"Pretty."

Brenda didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

"Aren't you going to say thanks?"

"Thanks."

He laid the dress back down. "So, you are really going to do it?"

"Yeah…I am. He makes me happy."

"You don't love him."

"I do."

He stared into her eyes. "Not like you love me."

Brenda sighed. "Pierre wants to give me the kind of life, I've always dreamed of. And that includes a stable relationship, without all the drama."

"You won't be happy with him."

"Yes, I will."

"No, Brenda, you won't. You are going to be miserable."

"I was miserable with you."

"No, you were not. We argued…..So what! A lot of couples argue."

"All the time?"

"We didn't argue all the time."

"Well, most of the time. Look Johnny, go back to your wonderful life. You have all the money and women you can stand."

"I'd traded it all for you."

Brenda shook her head. "We don't work."

"Do you still love me?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

Brenda looked away. "No."

"Liar."

"So, what if I do?! Sometimes love just isn't enough. I've been in love before, and I've gotten hurt. This time, I'm thinking with my head."

"Thinking with your head, is going to get you a lifetime of misery, and regret."

"Who taught you that? The strippers at your club? I heard they make the best therapists." Johnny rolled his eyes. "Johnny, I really don't care what you think. I feel like it's the best decision for me. And, where is Katy, Sandie, Mandie….and who ever else you've screwed."

"That has nothing to do with anything."

"You would think so."

"We were not together, so I should think so. And they never mattered to me."

"Are you done? Because I have to finish packing."

"Are you still going to be living in Port Charles?"

"No, I'll be moving to New York in about a month."

Johnny stared into her eyes. "I just can't believe you are going to do this."

"Believe it, Johnny. Look, in spite of everything, I'll always care for you, and wish you the best."

"What a nice thing to say. I should be touched."

"This is the very reason, why we shouldn't be together. All we do is argue!"

"Brenda, you are marrying somebody else, you don't expect this to be pleasant do you?"

"Why don't you just leave?"

"Not before you kiss me goodbye."

"I'm not kissing you. I'm getting married in two days. Now, how would that look?"

He looked around. "No one is here but us."

"Johnny, again…..I'm not kissing you! And I'm not sleeping with you either."

"I didn't ask you to."

"You don't have to. I don't think you have ever, just kissed anybody."

Johnny's eyes are begging now. "Don't do this Brenda."

"What's the alternative? Be with you for a day?"

"Brenda, I think we have something special."

"Special and dysfunctional."

"At least it's interesting."

"I don't want interesting. I want stable."

"You keep saying stable. Stable equals boring."

"Well not to me."

Johnny sighed. "I can't make you want me. In fact, I shouldn't want to. You just should. I give up."

Her eyes followed him as he walked towards the door.

He reached for the door knob, but stopped, and stood there for a moment. He turned walked back over, grabbed and kissed her hard. He released her, she stumbled. "One day you are going to realize you made a mistake, but I won't be here waiting. You should have chose love." He opened the door and left, shutting the door behind him.…

It was Friday, and Johnny was trying his best not think about Brenda. She had to be in Hawaii by now. He sat in Kelly's staring at nothing in particular. He couldn't believe she was going to go through with it. Ethan walked in. He could tell Johnny was not in the greatest of moods. He sat down. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. About an hour, probably longer."

Ethan didn't know what to say. "Johnny….I…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok. Hey, let's go to the strip club tonight. All you need is a couple of lap dances, and you'll be feeling like new."

Johnny laughed. "Sounds like a plan." He was laughing, but his eyes said something totally different. "Well, I'm going to head home, I'll call you later."

"Ok, take it easy."

"I'm trying." Johnny got up and headed back to his apt building.

After making it back to the building, Johnny checked his mail, and headed to the elevator. There was quite a few people waiting. It looked like they were all together. The doors open, and they all board. Johnny is the last one to get on. The elevator stopped at Brenda's floor, and the majority exited. The elevator continues, and then stops again. More people get off. Johnny stared up at the numbers.

"Now, how does it go…you must be hot…no, no, that's not right, it's you have to be sweating in that shirt, because you are hot." Johnny looked up, and stared into the mirrored doors. He saw her standing there.

He turned.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I couldn't do it. I choose love. I chose you. Johnny, forgive me."

Johnny smiled. "I'll have to think about it." He walked over to her. "I've thought about it." She jumped in his arms, as they held each other tightly…..

*in the security room* Two security guards look at the surveilance cameras and spot Brenda and Johnny on the elevator. "Jack, come and look at this."

He walked over. "Looks like they are back together."

"How long do you give it?"

"A week, and they'll be back to fighting. How many times did she kick him out?"

"Too many to count."

"Some people are like oil and water, they just don't mix."

"Yeah, but you can't help who you love."

"I guess." They watch as Brenda and Johnny exit, and walk to his apt…

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Johnny and Brenda: The life**

Brenda and Johnny walked hand in hand, to his apartment. He unlocked the door and they went in. As soon as the door closed, he was on her. He kissed her lips, neck, and then started guiding her to his room.

"Johnny...wait."

"For what?"

"I'm not having sex with you...not in that bed."

He sighed. "What's wrong with my bed?"

"I think you should buy a new one."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it."

"Oh, yes there is. I don't know how many sluts have been in it."

"Brenda, it's not like you haven't been in it before. And I don't remember you complaining then."

"That was then and this is now."

Johnny sighed. "You just have to find something...anything…..."

Brenda stared into his eyes. "Johnny, if we are going to be together, I think you should get a new one."

"Are you going to get a new one?"

"No. It was just Pierre in my bed, which equals one. One not thirty."

"I haven't been with thirty women. It-"

Brenda interrupted. "Johnny, please don't tell me. Trust me, I do not want to know."

Johnny didn't even know.

"Look, Brenda, I just want you now, we can talk about the bed later. So...should we go down to your place, or…we could make love on the couch?"

"Oh nooo, that has to go too. We can go down to my place."

Johnny laughed. "I'm not getting rid of my couch. I love you, but please don't start trying to boss me around. It will be over before it starts."

"I'm not trying to boss you."

"What do you call it?"

"I just want us to start with a clean slate."

"Getting rid of my bed and couch will give us that?"

"Yes, it would."

"Well, I'm not doing it."

"Ok, it's not like I can make you."

"No, you can't."

"Well, I'm going down to my apt." She turned to leave.

"So, it's over…just like that?"

"I didn't say that. I said I'm going to my apt, and you are welcome to come. Not trying to boss you, or give you orders. It is totally up to you." She left, leaving Johnny standing there. He rolled his eyes...

Brenda sat down on her couch, and looked over at the clock. She leaned back. *doorbell* She smiled, got up, and answered it. "Don't tell me you had to think about it?"

"I'll get rid of them tomorrow." She pulled him in….

Johnny and Brenda are lying in bed, they've just finished making love. "Thanks for agreeing to get rid of that bed."

"After I get rid of it, are we done with all this craziness?"

"Yes. But personally I don't think it was crazy to ask you to get rid of that bed. Bad memories."

"Not for me."

Brenda sat up and punched him in the side.

Johnny grabbed his side in obvious pain. "Brenda...it...was...a...joke."

"Well, it wasn't funny!"

"Well, guess what? I didn't like the fact that you were with don perignon!"

"His name is Pierre!"

"Whatever, it's over so who cares? And how exactly did he react when you told him?"

"He was ecstatic, overjoyed. That's a stupid question, Johnny."

"No, its not."

"Yes, it is! Of course he was upset, but he deserved more than what I could give him. I didn't love him, not the way you should love your husband."

"I know it had to be hard."

Brenda leaned back. "It was, but he'll be fine. He's handsome, rich, interesting...he'll find someone."

"Enough about don-, I mean Pierre. I want to talk about us."

Brenda turned to face him. "What about us?"

"I think we should live together."

"What?"

"We should live together."

"So soon? We've only been back together, for what...two hours?"

"Look Brenda, when I'm with someone, I'm with them. And when I'm not...I'm not. That's why, when I found out about the abortion, I just moved on. But we have gotten passed that, and I want you with me...all of the time."

"Johnny, that's a serious step."

"One that I want to make with you."

Brenda sighed. "You don't think it's too soon?"

"No, I've been in love with you for awhile now. It isn't too soon for me. Look, Brenda I am really serious about us. I can't make you move in, but I want you to."

"Why can't you move in with me?"

"I could, I don't really care where we live."

Brenda smiled. "Ok, Johnny…..convince me."

Johnny smiled. "My pleasure…"

A couple of hours later...Brenda's hair is a mess and she's out of breath. "I said convince me, not kill me!"

"You're still breathing."

"Barely. There should be laws against what we just did."

"We didn't break any laws. We just made love, for a very, long, long time. And it was wonderful."

He leaned over and kissed her. She pulled back. "Get away, I'm trying to recover."

"You know you liked it."

"Didn't say I didn't. I'm still tired though."

"Sweetheart, you're not tired, just loved."

"You and that third leg, what a lethal combination."

"You love us, admit it."

She grinned. "I _**love**_ it, and I guess I like you too."

Johnny smiled. "That works for me. So, did I convince you?"

"Waking up to that every morning, scares me."

Johnny stood up in the bed. "Nothing scary about it."

Brenda looked up at him, and grinned. "Johnny, I'm kidding. I would love to move in with you."

He sat down. "Which place? Mine or yours?"

"Let's flip."

"Ok."

Brenda reached over, and grabbed a coin off of her night stand. "Call it." She flipped it.

"Heads."

"Heads it is."

Johnny smiled. "So, how soon are you moving in?"

"I guess, as soon as possible."

"Good." He yawned, and moved next to her. "I'm tired, you wore me out." He pulled her closer.

Brenda grinned. "That thing is half way down my thigh."

"Shut up, Brenda. Go to sleep."

"It's kind of distracting."

"Ok, I'll move it." Johnny adjusts. *silence*

"Now, I'm missing it."

"Brenda, go to sleep."

She giggled. "Ok, ok, ok..….."

Part 2

It's after six, and Johnny is sitting on the couch waiting on Brenda. She was late coming home from work. They were supposed to be going to dinner. It's been a couple of weeks, since she moved in, and everything was going pretty good. She didn't actually give up her apt, she leased it to one of her employees.

He heard the door open, and turned to see her rushing in. "Sorry, I'm late. It will only take me a minute to change."

"It doesn't matter if we're late, they won't seat anybody at our table."

Brenda started removing her clothes. "What would happen if they did?"

"They wouldn't."

"You are so sure of yourself." She disappeared into the bedroom…

An hour later, she emerged. "I'm ready."

He stands. "You look good."

"Thanks." They kiss, then leave…

Later, they are at the restaurant, the same one they went to on their first and last date.

"Johnny, may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"I've noticed that whenever we go places, people give you special treatment. Why is that?"

"Because, I return the favor when they come to one of my clubs."

"Oh."

"How long have you owned those clubs?"

"For awhile now?"

"How did you end up purchasing them? I'm curious, because you are fairly young."

"I saved."

"You saved? Doing what?"

"Brenda, what's up with the questions?"

"I just want to know. You know how I got into modeling, but I don't know anything about your…..career…managing strippers."

"I don't manage strippers. I own one strip club. And I'm over this conversation."

Brenda was shocked by his reaction. "Are you angry?"

"No."

"Yes, you are." She reached across the table, and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding.

"I'm not angry, Brenda."

"Sweetheart, is something bothering you? Normally, you don't mind my wise cracks. In fact you give it right back to me."

"I'm fine."

"Ok…..if you say so." They finish the rest of their meal in silence…...

They are back at home and Brenda has just finished undressing. She walked out of the bedroom, and spotted Johnny looking out the window. He's on the phone. It sounds like he's angry. Brenda walked up behind him and slid a hand up under his shirt.

"Just get it done!" He disconnected the call and tossed the phone on the sofa.

He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her. He moved down to her neck. "Johnny, is everything ok?"

"Mmmm...Hmmm..."

"You didn't sound like it."

"It's fine, Brenda."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...oh wait, there is something."

She stared into his eyes. "What?"

"We are still standing."

She smiled.

He grabbed her hand and they walked into the bedroom...

The moonlight shines through the bedroom as Brenda rest her head on Johnny's chest.

"Brenda?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, about dinner. You were just being yourself. I just had a long day."

She looked up and smiled. "It's ok, you more than made up for it. And Johnny, I just want you to know, that I don't look down on you, for owning a strip club. It could be worse, trust me I know worse."

"Don't tell me, Jasper Jax delt drugs."

Brenda laughed. "Jax was a shrewd business man, but he was never my worse. That title is held, by the Mob boss of the world, Sonny. Let's see I was shot at, kidnapped, hit by a car..."

"Why did you stay?"

"I was young and in love. And I thought I could change him, but you can't change anybody. They have to want it. But that was a lifetime ago. No more shootouts for me." She rested her chin on his chest, and looked into his eyes. "So, I can deal with you owning a strip club, because compared to all of that, it's nothing."

She moved closer and kissed him. "Nite." She laid her head on his chest.

"Nite." Johnny rubbed her head, as he stared into the night...

Brenda was at work and Johnny was home alone. *doorbell* He walked over and opened the door. It was Ethan.

"Hey, I haven't seen much of you since Brenda moved in."

"What can I say, she keeps me busy." They laugh and take a seat on the sofa.

"I have something to tell you. I'm thinking about asking Madison to marry me."

"What? I knew you were serious about her, didn't know you were that serious."

"Well, I am. I already bought the ring."

"Wow, well congratulations."

"Thanks, and who knows maybe one day you and Brenda will decide to put your stamp on each other."

Johnny leaned back. "Hey, have you told Madison anything about….me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything mob related?"

"No, why?"

"Don't."

"Hadn't planned on it anyway, but why the need for secrecy?"

"I don't want Brenda knowing."

"She lives with you, and doesn't know?"

"No, and I want to keep it that way."

"Johnny…If I were you, I'd tell her."

"I would if I could, but I don't think she would take it well."

"I wouldn't lie to her."

"I don't want to ruin it."

"Yeah, but you are definitely going to ruin if you don't tell her."

"Yeah, you are right. I'll tell her, just not right now..."

Brenda was at Kelly's drinking her coffee, waiting on Robin, when Sonny came in. He walked over.

"Hello."

"Hey, Sonny."

"May I?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm just waiting on Robin."

He sat down. "So, how is everything going?"

"It's actually going pretty good."

"So, I hear."

"What have you heard?"

"I hear you've moved in with Johnny."

"You heard right."

"I thought you were done with my world."

"What do you mean your world?"

"Just what I said. I thought you were done with guys like me."

"Johnny, is not like you."

"No, he's not. He's worse."

"Nobody is worse than you." Brenda spotted Robin coming in.

Robin rushed over to the table. "Hey, sorry I'm late!" Her and Brenda hug. "Hey, Sonny." They hug too. She took a seat next to Brenda. "You two won't believe this, but I was appointed Chief of Staff."

Brenda's eyes widen. "Wow! Congratulations!"

Sonny smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you both."

Brenda hugged her again. "I'm so happy for you!"

Sonny looked down at his phone and stood up. "I am too. Well, I have to get going, I have some things to do. Congratulations again." He looked over at Brenda. "And I guess I should be saying the same to you." Brenda rolled her eyes. "See you both later."

Robin looked at Brenda. "What was that about?"

"Sonny being Sonny. I'd rather talk about your new position!"

Robin smiled, and then started to tell her all about how she became chief of staff...

Part 3

It was late, when Brenda finally made it home. She went into the bedroom, and heard the shower. She removed her clothes, and went into the bathroom.

Johnny was standing up under the water, when he heard the sliding door open. He turned and saw Brenda. He smiled, grabbed, and kissed her. "I thought you were bunking, at the office tonight."

"But then I wouldn't get to see you."

Johnny watched as she grabbed the soap, and lathered up her body, from head to toe. She then grabbed the shampoo, and lathered up her hair. He watched as she stood up under the water. He thought she looked incredibly sexy.

After rinsing, she walked over to him. "I missed you today."

"Awww...little ole me?"

Brenda grinned, and looked down, then back at up. "Little?"

Johnny smiled.

"Don't ever use little, when referring to yourself."

Johnny grinned and stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...you are so beautiful."

"And you are so sexy." She threw her arms around his neck. "Do you know, we've never made love in the shower?"

"I know." She kissed him.

"Let's change that."

"No, not tonight."

Brenda stared into his eyes. "Really, why not?"

"Because, we're limited in here." He turned the shower off. "I'm taking you to bed..."

Brenda's in her office, wrapping up, when Madison comes in. "Hey, what time are you leaving?"

"Now, I want to surprise Johnny. I'm always working late, and I know he doesn't like it. So, I'm going give him a little afternoon delight."

Madison grinned. "Well, have fun." Madison turned to leave, but Brenda stopped her.

"Hey, have you ever been to that Adult store downtown?"

Madison smiled. "Every chance I get."

"So you like their stuff?"

"More importantly...Ethan loves it."

"Enough said, I'm leaving right now."

Madison grinned. "Have fun."

"Plan on it." Brenda grabbed her purse and bolted...

Brenda has purchased some items, and is just walking out of the shop. 

"Brenda?"

She turned. "Jason...Hi."

He looked up at the sign, and then back at her.

Brenda followed his eyes. "What? It's called a sex shop?"

"Brenda, I know what it is."

"Well, why are you looking at it like that?"

"I didn't look at it like anything"

Brenda smiled. "Have you been in there?"

"None of your business." 

"No sex toys for Jason and his little girlfriend?"

"I'm not discussing that with you."

Brenda shook her head. "See you should have stayed married to me." She looked down at the bag then back up at him and smiled. "I'm a lot of fun."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I heard you are back with Johnny."

Brenda smiled. "None of your business, bye Jason." She walked off, leaving him standing there.

He stared at her for a second, shook his head, and headed in the other direction…

Brenda rushed into the penthouse. She went into the bedroom and quickly changed...

Johnny stuck his key in the lock, and turned the knob. He walked in. His eyes widen. "Hey-"

Brenda was sitting on top of his piano, wearing a school girl outfit. And the skirt was the shortest skirt, he had ever seen. She moved to all fours. "I've been bad!"

Ethan walked in, and Brenda screamed, jumped down, and ran in the bedroom.

Johnny and Ethan looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Ethan smiled. "If you aren't going to spank her, I will."

Johnny pushed him out. "I got it covered." He closed the door.

He walked to the bedroom. "Brenda?"

He didn't see her, so he went in the bathroom. She was sitting on the side of the tub. "I must have looked ridiculous."

"No, you looked good. I just wish I would have known you were going to be here."

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"It was, trust me."

"For you and Ethan."

"Who cares? You are gorgeous, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about. Stand up let me look at you." She obeyed. "You look good. What do you have on underneath this...skirt?"

She lifted it. "Their edible."

Johnny smiled. "Well, school girl, Brenda, let's see how sweet you taste." He picked her up, and took her out to the bed...

It's later and Brenda is just waking up. She looked around for Johnny but he's not there. She hears the piano. She gets out of bed, grabs Johnny's shirt, and slides it on. She sees him sitting there playing. She just stood there for a moment and listened. She had no idea he played. And he didn't just play, he played beautifully. He must have felt her watching because he stopped and turned.

"Don't stop, that was so beautiful. I didn't know you played."

"I play sometimes." He extended his hand, and motioned for her to come over. She walked over and sat on his lap. "Thanks for coming home and surprising me."

"And thanks for bringing Ethan and surprising me."

"You are welcome."

She smiled. "And so are you. Hey, let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know. It's Friday, I don't want to stay in."

"Ok..."

Part 4

Brenda and Johnny meet Ethan and Madison, at one of Johnny's clubs. They are all sitting at the table talking and drinking. Brenda and Madison leave, and head to the dance floor. Madison danced for a couple of songs, then returned, leaving Brenda by herself.

Johnny looks up and sees Madison returning. "Where's Brenda?"

"She's still dancing. I'm tired."

Johnny looked down at the dance floor, and saw Brenda dancing with a guy. Ethan looked at him, then down at the dance floor.

"Hey man, she's just dancing. You're not jealous are you?"

"Of course not."

Madison and Ethan are talking and Johnny is staring at Brenda.

Eventually, she returns. "That was a workout." She kissed Johnny on his cheek, sat down, and downed her drink.

"Let's go."

Brenda looked at Johnny. "You're ready to leave already?"

"Yeah, don't really feel like partying tonight."

"If you are ready, then hey, we can leave."

Ethan and Madison decided to leave too, so they all get up and walk out. They are walking through the crowd, and Brenda passed the guy she was dancing with. She stopped to say goodbye. Johnny grabbed her by the arm and pushed the guy.

"Johnny, let me go! What's wrong with you?!"

Johnny released her arm, and walked up to the guy. The guy threw his hands up. "Mr. Zacchara I didn't mean anything by it, just being nice."

"Don't touch her again. Don't even talk to her. Better yet, don't even look at her."

Ethan grabbed him and pushed him out. "Calm down!"

Johnny looked around for Brenda, who had left, and gotten into Ethan's car with Madison.

Johnny walked over to the car. He opened the door.

"Get out, Brenda."

"No."

"Brenda, I'm asking you to please, get out."

"And I'm telling you nicely...no."

"Brenda, come on, you're acting crazy."

"You're one to talk."

"Just come on. We live together...remember?"

Brenda sighed. "Today, I wish we didn't." She got out, and walked to Johnny's car. He opened the door and she got in.

Their on the way back home. *silence* Johnny looked over at her. "So, you're going to give me the silent treatment?"

She ignored him.

"Ok."

They make the trip in silence. They finally arrived at the penthouse. Brenda goes straight into the bedroom. Johnny takes a seat on the couch. After some time, he got up and poured himself a drink. He drunk it in one gulp and poured another one. He then walked to the bedroom.

Brenda is in bed. Johnny strolls into the room. She turns her back. He removed his clothes, and got into bed. He stared at the ceiling. "Brenda?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I am."

She turned. "You don't own me, Johnny."

"I know."

"Why did you act like that?"

"I just got a little jealous."

"And the guy was freaked out. Do you go around town beating people up?"

"No."

"Tonight, I felt like I was being introduced to a different Johnny."

"I'm the same."

"I hope so, because I didn't fall in love with that Johnny." *silence* "Well, I'm going to bed." She turns her back to him.

He sighed, and pulled her closer. He started kissing her neck. "No, Johnny, I'm not in the mood."

"You don't have to be, but I can get you there."

"You can't fix everything with sex."

"I'm not trying. I just want to make love to you."

"No."

"Ok." He got out of bed, went back into the living room.

Brenda sighed. She tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. She didn't want to go to bed angry with him. She got up and went into the living room. He was sitting at the piano. She walked over.

"You should come back to bed."

Johnny got up, and she grabbed his hand. They walked back to the bedroom. They both get in. "Look, Johnny, let's just go to bed, and we can talk in the morning, if you want? Or….we can just let it go?"

"Just let it go."

"Works for me. Nite." She cautiously leaned over, and kissed him. She tried to pull away, but he grabbed the sides of her face, and held her there. She resisted at first, but he didn't let up, and eventually she started kissing him back. He flipped her over onto her back. He broke the kiss, and pushed her shirt up. His lips find the mounds on her chest. Her breathing increased. He moved back up to her lips. Brenda gasped as she felt him, pressed against her. He was letting her know, he wanted her, and now. She grabbed the top of his boxers, and started pulling them down. He jumped out of bed, and discarded them. She was just about to undress herself, but he stopped her. He slowly pulled her underwear down, kissing her legs on the way down. He moved back up, positioned himself, and slowly guided himself in….

Brenda felt the warm sun against her face. She opened her eyes and saw Johnny standing over by the window. "Morning."

He turned. "Morning." He walked back over to the bed, and sat down. She sat up. He stroked her hair. "I think I need a haircut."

"Don't cut you hair. I like it."

"You do? You don't think it's too long?"

"Nope. I like pulling it."

"And I like when you pull it." Johnny shook his head and laughed.

"Didn't expect that." He caressed her face. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you going to cook?"

"No, but I'll make a run to Kelly's."

"That works for me." Johnny went and jumped in the shower, and minutes later, he was dressed, and gone.

About twenty minutes after Johnny left, Brenda got up and decided to take a shower. She looked through her drawer in the bathroom, and she realized she was out of razors. She didn't see any of Johnny's, so she went into his closet. She shook her head. "He's so damn neat." She started opening drawers, one after the other, but still no razors. She pulled the last one a little too hard, and the whole drawer came out. She found a razor, and immediately started picking everything up. She then, tried to put the drawer back, but she spotted something. She put her hand inside, and felt something hard and cold. She grabbed it, and pulled it out. It was a gun. She looked inside, and saw a board, that looked like it came up. She lifted it, and there were other guns. All different sizes. "What are you doing?"

She jumped and looked up. "Looking for a razor, which I found. Why do you have all of these guns?"

"I am a guy…I like guns." Brenda stands.

"Why are they hidden?"

"Should I keep them in the refrigerator? They are guns Brenda, you don't leave them out."

"Yeah….I guess you are right. I'm sorry, I wasn't snooping, I was looking for a razor, and pulled on the drawer too hard."

Johnny bends. "Go shower, I'll put them back."

"Ok." She got up and started to leave.

"Brenda…"

She turned. "Yes?"

"Your razor."

He handed it to her. "Thanks…"

Brenda went into the bathroom, and closed the door. For some reason, she felt like Johnny was lying to her. She got into the shower, and turned the water on.

"Are you ok?" She turned.

"Yes, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Those guns didn't spook you did they?"

"I use to live with Jason, I've seen them before."

"Ok. Hurry, your food is going to get cold."

"Ok." He left.

After Johnny was gone, Brenda mind began to wonder. She has this strange feeling, that there is much more to Johnny than he's saying…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Johnny and Brenda…The Life…"Don't you trust me?"**

Brenda pulled on a robe, and walked into the living room. Johnny was sitting on the couch, drinking his coffee, and watching TV. She took a seat next to him. He looked over at her. "Let me know if your coffee needs warming up."

She picked it up and took a sip. "It's fine."

Johnny bit into his bagel.

*silence*

"Johnny?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure those guns are just...a hobby?"

He stopped watching tv, and looked over at her. "Yeah, why? Are you freaked out by them?"

"No, as long as you are being honest, I'm fine."

"I am." He changed the subject. "Brenda, I want to apologize again...for last night. I didn't mean to lose my temper."

Brenda smiled. "I'll give you a free pass. I've had a moment or two myself."

Johnny laughed. "I forgot about elevator gate."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "One of my most forgettable moments."

Johnny leaned back, and put his feet on the coffee table. "Depends on who you ask." He started laughing. Brenda punched him. "Oww!"

Johnny's cell phone rings.

He answered. "Hello...nothing...What time? Ok, bye." He disconnected the call. "That was Ethan. He and Madison are going to stop by. They have something to ask us."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"What time are they coming?"

"In about forty five minutes."

"Well…..I need to get dressed."

Johnny grabbed the bottom of her robe, and tried to steal a peek. "What do you have on...underneath?"

She pulled away and smiled. "Skin."

"Ooooh, really." He tried to kiss her neck.

"No, Ethan and Madison are on the way." She stood up. "I'll be back."

She walked over to the bedroom door but stopped and turned before entering. "Johnny..."

He turned.

She flashed him and went into the bedroom.

He laughed.

Brenda was in the bathroom blow drying her hair, when she saw Johnny enter.

"That was mean."

She grinned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know that turned me on."

She laughed. "It doesn't take much."

He glared at her through the mirror. She laughed and continued blow drying her hair. He walked up behind her, reached around, and pulled the string on her robe. "No, we don't have time, Johnny."

"I can make it quick." His hands caress her breasts.

"You've never made anything quick."

"I can if I want to."

She continued blow drying her hair.

He removed his pants.

He reached down and slipped his hand in between her legs until she had no choice but to turn the blow dryer off. She sat it down. He moved her hair to the side and started kissing the back of her neck. He looked in the mirror...his eyes on her, as he pulled her cheeks apart and slipped inside of her...

Johnny opened the door.

"Hey, we were just about to leave. Where were you?"

"We were coming."

Ethan smiled. "Were you?"

Johnny laughed. "Come in." He walked back inside, with Madison and Ethan following.

They all plopped down on the huge sofa.

Madison looked around. "Where is Brenda?"

"She'll be out in a minute." At that moment Brenda entered.

"Ethan...Madison, hello." She hugged them both, before sitting next to Johnny.

Brenda looked at Madison. "So, what did you want to ask us?"

Ethan spoke up. "I've asked Madison to marry me."

Brenda screamed. "Did you say yes?!"

Madison smiled. "Of course!"

Brenda yelled. "Oww!" And hugged her.

Johnny shook Ethan's hand, and congratulated him. After everything calmed. Ethan continued. "We are not going to have a long engagement. We are going to Vegas next weekend."

Brenda looked at Madison. "So soon?"

She grabbed Ethan's hand. "We love each other, why wait?"

"But what about your families?"

"No family, no drama."

"You have a point. I am so happy for you." Brenda looked down at Madison's hand. "Where is your ring?"

"It's being sized."

"Oh, well I can't wait to see it."

Madison looked at Ethan and then Johnny and Brenda. "We were wondering, if you two would come...and serve as witnesses?"

Brenda smiled. "Of course we will!"

Johnny chimed in. "We would be honored."

Ethan smiled. "Thanks man."

"No problem..."

Part 2

Brenda and Johnny are on their way to Vegas. Madison and Ethan left earlier in the week.

Brenda leaned back in her seat. "This is the only way to travel."

Johnny closed his eyes. "Yes, it is."

"I'm so happy for Madison and Ethan."

"Yeah, me too."

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll ever get to that point?"

"I don't know."

"Me either. Happy for them, but no more weddings for me." They laugh.

Once they arrived in Vegas, a black car picked them up, and took them to their hotel. Their room was probably the best room, Brenda had ever stayed in. They stayed in the suite, with the pool that extended out, like it was floating. "Wow, Johnny."

"It is gorgeous isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I've stayed in some great rooms, but this one...leaves me speechless. I don't even want to know how much it costs."

"Not as much as you think. I know the owners."

"Don't tell me, I already know. You gave them special treatment, at the strip club too?" She looked around. "Those girls must give some mean lap dances."

Johnny laughed. "Let's freshen up, we have to meet Ethan and Madison..."

Brenda and Johnny have changed, and they are now at lunch with Ethan and Madison.

Brenda turned to Madison. "So, have you picked out a dress yet?"

"No, I was hoping we could go after we finish here."

"Of course. Are you two getting married tonight, or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good. That gives us more time."

Johnny sipped his wine. "So Ethan, what are you wearing?"

"I don't know."

"Well I know a man, who has the best suits, we can go see him."

"Cool."

Brenda looked over at Johnny. "Did you give him special treatment too?"

Johnny laughed. "No, I use him, when I come to Vegas."

"Oh, well let's hurry up. We have a lot to do."

They finish eating and they part ways...

Brenda and Madison are at a bridal shop. Madison is trying on dresses, she is looking for something understated and elegant. She finds a beautiful A line dress, with a low back. Brenda's eyes fill with tears. "You look beautiful."

"You really like it?

"I love it."

"I hope we can buy it today."

"This is Vegas, they are use to catering to quick weddings. And once we're done, we are going to buy some lingerie too."

Madison smiled. "Thanks...for everything."

"Don't thank me, it is my pleasure." They hug...

Ethan and Johnny have already picked up his suit. They are at a bar having drinks.

"I still can't believe you are getting married."

"Me either. If anybody would have told me, a year and a half ago, that I'd be getting married, I would have never believed them. I never wanted to before Madison."

"So, she changed your mind?"

"I guess you can say that."

Johnny looked at him briefly. "I'm not trying to talk you out of anything, I'm curious...why not just live together?"

"Because she deserves more. I love her, and I want her to have my name."

Johnny nodded.

Ethan ate a handful of bar nuts. "You think...you would ever want to get married?"

"I don't know. I never even thought I'd be living with anyone. I liked being a bachelor."

"Well, why ask Brenda to move in?"

"Because as much as I liked being a bachelor, it doesn't come close to waking up next to her."

Ethan laughed. "Won't be long before you are Mr. Brenda Barrett. Because you know she isn't changing her name. I predict that will be your first fight as a married couple."

"Whoa...we are just living together. And we are fine with it too."

"I was too...at first."

"Well, we are two different people." Johnny changed the subject. "I forgot to tell you about what happened last week."

"What?"

"Last week Brenda was looking in my closet for a razor or something, but she ended up finding some guns."

"So, what's wrong with that? Everyone keeps firearms."

"I have more than what a normal person would have."

"I didn't think you kept things like that at your place."

"Normally, I don't. They were supposed to be out the next day."

"So, what did she say?"

"Just asked why I had so many. I told her I collect them."

"She bought it?"

"I guess, she hasn't said anything else about it."

Ethan stretched. "You definitely should tell her. I don't know why her best friend forever hasn't told her."

"Yeah, I don't know either. Robin knows, but she hasn't said anything."

Ethan smiled. "Maybe she assumes she already knows."

Johnny downed the rest of his drink. "I didn't think about that. I just hope she keeps assuming. But anyway, it's time to go see the best Vegas has to offer."

Ethan swallowed the rest of his drink. "Let's go..."

Part 3

Madison and Brenda have spent all day shopping. They decided to go back to the hotel and change, and then they head back out. They went to a bar first, and had a couple of shots. They are in a taxi. The driver looks in the rearview mirror. "Where too?"

Madison yelled. "To the strip club, the best one in Vegas!"

Brenda laughed. "I just love tits and asses." They both laugh.

The driver laughed. "You two could work there."

Brenda grinned. "Maybe they will hire us…tonight!"

Madison chuckled. "My life's dream, to bend over and show my ass!"

They all burst into laugher.

Eventually they reach the strip club. They walk in and looked around. There were so many men in suits, and so many naked women. Brenda and Madison grab a seat, and order a couple of shots. They count to three, then down them.

It's later and Brenda and Madison are having a good time. They are putting ones in g strings and kissing the girls on the cheeks. One took a liking to Brenda, and pulled her on stage. The men in the club were glued to them. The naked stripper and the gorgeous brunette...

Ethan and Johnny were coming out of the V.I.P. Ethan looked up on stage, he grabbed Johnny's arm. "Hey, Brenda's...on the stage."

"What?" He looked up. Johnny saw Brenda, dancing with one of the girls. They were being showered with money. Ethan spots Madison, who is getting a lap dance. Johnny and Ethan make there way over to them.

Ethan looked down at Madison. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Ethan?! What are you doing here?!"

"I think I should be asking you that."

Madison looked at the girl. "Isn't she great?"

"The best, but it's time to go."

"After the dance is over."

Ethan laughed, and looked on as the stripper grinded on his fiancé'.

Johnny made his way through the crowd. He looked up at Brenda, who didn't see him. He yelled her name. "Brenda! Brenda!"

She spotted him and waved. He motioned for her to come over. She walked over.

"Hey Babe!"

"Brenda, what are you doing?!"

"Dancing!"

"I can see that, come on it's time to go!" He reached for her hand. She put her hand in his, and she jumped off the stage. The men booed, but Johnny didn't care. She belonged to him...

They are back at the hotel. Brenda is undressing, as Johnny looks on. She pulls on a nightie. "How did you two end up at the strip club?"

"How did you and Ethan end up at the strip club?"

"Touché'. That stripper was all over you."

"I think she was trying to make me her girlfriend, right there on the stage." Brenda giggled. "Were you jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Of the stripper, I mean I could have fallen for her."

"Nope, she doesn't have what I have."

"Johnny, not too many men have what you have." She climbed in bed and yawned.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Yes, I'm tired. That stripper wore me out."

Johnny undressed and got in next to her.

"Brenda?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sleep?" *silence* "Brenda?!"

She jumped and turned. "What?!"

"I...was...just...seeing...if you were up."

"I am now. Why were you screaming my name? Is something wrong?"

"No."

"You want to talk about something?"

"No."

"Ok…then-. Oh wait, are you…..horny?" She giggled. "Is little Johnny horny? I'm sorry is big Johnny horny?"

Johnny grinned.

"I'm too tired. We can make love in the morning." She leaned over and kissed him. "Nite."

"Are you serious? You are just going to leave him like this?"

Brenda looked down at it. "Well, I could play with it for a minute."

"You could play with it for a minute? Never mind." He turned his back.

Brenda stared at the back of his head. "Johnny?"

He didn't answer. She punched him in the back.

"Ouch!" He turned. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you were ignoring me."

"What?"

"Why did you turn away from me?"

"Because I don't want to look at you, especially if I can't have you."

"Sweetheart, if you're horny we can have quickie."

"I'm not horny. Horny just means I need a release and it doesn't matter how I get it. I want to make love to you, because I love you."

"Awww…Babe." She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. "Now, I'm horny."

He laughed.

Johnny kissed every inch of her, until his love found hers, and they both climaxed together. She rested her head on his chest. Johnny moved down and stared into her eyes. "I do love you, but I was really just horny."

Brenda sat up. "You tricked me, you fu-."

Johnny didn't give her time to finish. His lips silenced her….

Brenda woke up and felt Johnny's head, lying on her stomach. She reached down, and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked up. "Morning."

"Morning." He moved up, and kissed her neck. At that moment Brenda looked at the time. She sat up. "I have to go! I'm supposed to meet Madison downstairs in thirty minutes. We are supposed to go and get our hair and makeup done."

She jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Johnny leaned back on the pillow. About twenty minutes later, Brenda came out, dripping wet. She started drying off. She looked at Johnny. "Don't you have to go do something with Ethan?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, get a haircut."

"A guy is coming in about an hour. I'll look good."

Johnny got out of bed, took the towel, and started helping her dry off. He grabbed the moisturizer and rubbed it all over her. Brenda stared into his eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?"

He kissed her. "What haven't you done?" He grabbed the underwear she had laid out, and helped her into them. He also helped her put on her bra and fasten the hooks. 

She kissed him. "Thanks." She threw on her sweats, and was just about to leave. She turned and walked over to him. "Johnny, I love how you love me." She caressed his cheek, then leaned in and kissed him. "I have to go, Madison is going to kill me! Bye Babe!" And she was gone. Johnny smiled and got back in the bed...

Madison and Brenda are getting their hair done. Brenda looked over at Madison. "You will be married this time tomorrow!"

"I know. I'm so nervous. My hands won't stop shaking."

"Nervous excited? or nervous scared?"

"Excited."

"Well your hair looks beautiful."

"Thanks. So I guess you and Johnny are next."

"Next?"

"Marriage."

"Oh, noooo. Neither one of us want to get married."

"You love him?"

"Of course."

"It's the most natural of steps. Not saying you have to be married, but don't you want a little Brenda one day?"

Brenda started thinking about the abortion. "Yeah...one...day."

"And would you like Johnny to be the father?"

"I-."

"Of course you would!"

Brenda changed the subject. "Enough about me, today is your day."

Madison's hair is finished, and now she is headed to makeup.

Brenda is getting her nails done, she thinks back to the day she had the abortion. She didn't even think twice about it...just like going to a hair appointment. But it was the biggest mistake of her life. Sometimes she felt like having a baby, to make up for the one she killed. But she knew, nothing would ever make the guilt go away. Therapy did help her cope, but she still had her days.

"So, how do I look?"

Brenda looked up to see Madison standing there. "You look beautiful….."

Part 4

Brenda, Johnny, Madison, and Ethan, are now at the wedding chapel. Brenda is helping Madison change into her dress. Brenda looked her over. "You look….amazing!" Madison's hair was all pulled to one side. Her makeup is soft and romantic. Brenda hands her the bouquet. "Are you ready?"

"I was ready yesterday."

Brenda smiled and hugged her. "I'll go tell them."

The Chapel they were being married in, was nothing like the one her and Jason got married in. This one was beautiful, and the man marrying them actually matched. After informing them, Madison was ready, the ceremony started. They played some beautiful classical music, as Brenda made her way down the aisle first. Brenda smiled at Ethan and winked at Johnny, as she made her way to the opposite side. As soon as she was in her place, Madison appeared. She looked so beautiful. With tears in her eyes, she made her way to Ethan…

After having a nice early dinner, they went back to the hotel. They changed, and decided to go gambling.

Johnny and Ethan are playing blackjack, and Brenda and Madison are playing the slot machines. "Ok, Mrs. Ethan Lovett, let's win some money!"

Madison grinned. "Mrs. Ethan Lovett, I like the sound of that."

Brenda looked at Madison. "Ok, I am only playing this role of quarters, after that's gone, I am done."

"Why just one roll?"

"I refused to waste anything more than ten dollars on these games."

Madison grinned. "Well, I am going to go all out. I plan on depositing two rolls into this machine." They both laugh.

They take a seat at the slot machines, and start pumping quarters into them.

"I can't believe you got married today, and now we are playing the slot machines."

Madison giggled. "I know right? But this is what we wanted. We are happy and relaxed. Not dealing with bridesmaids, groomsmen, venues, and the such. This is exactly what I wanted. Eventually, we are going to have a nice reception for our families, but right now it's our time."

Brenda slipped another quarter into the machine, and pulled the lever. "Well, I thought the ceremony was beautiful. That chapel was better than any wedding I've planned. The flowers were gorgeous."

Madison giggled. "Any wedding you've planned? You use to plan weddings?"

"Yep, my own." They laugh.

Brenda slips another quarter in the machine. A siren goes off, lights flash. Brenda jumps up. "Did I break it?!"

Madison screams. "You won!"

She grabbed Madison. "I won!" Coins spill out of the machine, as they drop to their knees, and started loading up their cups. They both scream, as security comes over.

Brenda ended up winning five thousand dollars. She gave Madison half. They walked through the Casino, looking for Ethan and Johnny. They finally spotted them at the bar, drinking as usual. They walked up to them. Brenda sat next to Johnny. "So how much did you two win?"

Johnny looked at her, and rolled his eyes. "The question is how much did we lose?"

Brenda's eyes got big. "How much?"

"I lost six hundred."

"Damn, Babe."

Madison ran her fingers through Ethan's hair. "How much did you lose?"

"Eight hundred and fifty big ones."

Madison laughed. "I'm sorry." She kissed him on the cheek.

Brenda took a sip out of Johnny's drink. Johnny looked over at her. "So how many quarters did you lose?"

"I don't know, about three dollars. The question is, how much did _we_ win."

"You won?"

"Yes we did. We won 2500 dollars….a piece."

Ethan looked at Madison, who was smiling from ear to ear. "Did you really?"

"No, actually Brenda won…five thousand, but she split it with me."

Johnny grabbed and kissed Brenda. "Well, congratulations."

"I guess I have the Midas touch."

Johnny laughed. "No, guessing…..you do." She grinned, and they kissed again.

Ethan stood up. "Well, me and my lovely bride are going to retire. It's time to start our wedding night."

Madison hugged Brenda, and they said their good nights. They left.

Brenda ordered more drinks, as Johnny made a quick call. He disconnects the call, and shoves his phone back into his pocket. "I hope they like our surprise." Johnny grabbed a piece of her hair, and twirled it around his finger.

Brenda leaned over and kissed him. "They will."

Brenda and Johnny paid to have Ethan and Madison's room transformed. White roses, satin sheets, champagne, strawberries and chocolates. Johnny had someone from the hotel on standby, he made a call, and had them light the candles, and put the champagne on ice.

"I never thought Ethan was the marrying kind, but I guess when you meet the right person, you will do whatever. She has really made him a better person. You know, he said he wanted a family. Out of all the conversations we've had, I had never heard him say that."

"Well, love does that to you."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I-."

Brenda didn't have time to finish, a man interrupted. "Zacchara." Johnny turned.

"Gino." He stood up and they shook hands.

"How long have you been in town?"

"Since Friday."

"Everybody treating you right?"

"Yes, everyone's been great."

He looked over at Brenda, waiting for Johnny to introduce him. "Hey, this is Brenda, my girlfriend. Brenda, this is Gino, a good friend.

Brenda smiled. "Hello."

Gino smiled. "Hello." He looked over at Johnny. "She is a beauty." He looked at Brenda. "Would you excuse us for just a moment?"

"Sure."

Johnny and Gino walk off. Not too far, just out of ear shot. She looked over at them. Gino looked like he stepped out of the Goodfellas movie. He kind of dressed like Sonny. He had the pinky ring, the slick black hair, and an entourage. She knew they had to be bodyguards. She looked at Johnny. He was dressed similar. Not a full suit, but very similar. Brenda turned and started sipping on her drink.

A little while later Johnny returned. He walked up behind her and kissed her on the neck.

"How do you know him?"

"I met him awhile ago. I was thinking about opening a club here."

"Oh. He looks like he belongs in one of the Godfather movies."

"That's just how he likes to dress." Johnny changed the subject. "Let's go back to the room."

"Ok." He grabbed her hand, and they head upstairs.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Johnny and Brenda are on the elevator. He leans against the inside. She smiled. "We've had some very interesting moments on elevators."

"We met, fought, and got together."

"Have I told you how sexy you are?"

"You've called me a lot of things, but sexy isn't one of them."

"Well, you are." She walked over and pulled his hair, exposing his neck. She licked it. "I can't wait to get to our room."

Johnny smiled. "Me either." He grabbed the back of her head, and kissed her hard.

Brenda stared into his eyes. "When that door closes to our room, I want you. No games, just right to it."

The elevator stopped and the door opened. They walk to their room. Johnny opened the door. As soon as the door closed, they both started to undress. Johnny walked up behind her and started kissing the back of her neck. He guided her to the couch. She got on all fours and gripped the back.

Johnny shifted his hips pushing himself inside of her…

Later, Brenda and Johnny are in bed. Brenda stretched. "We've had a busy weekend. And tomorrow we leave."

"We don't have to, let's stay for another day."

"Ok."

"Just like that? What about work?"

"I'm on a mini vacation. Not due back till Wednesday."

"Cool."

"Do you think you and Ethan, will be as close as you are now, now that he's a married man?"

"Of course." 

*silence* 

"Today, Madison asked me if I wanted to have your child?"

Johnny remained silent.

"I didn't respond, but it did make me start thinking about the abortion."

Brenda looked up at Johnny, who was staring at the ceiling. She looked away, sensing he didn't want to talk about it.

Then she heard his voice. "I would have been a good parent. Nothing would have been more important than my child."

"I'm sorry."

"Brenda, stop apologizing. It's done, and it can't be changed. I'm not angry anymore. You made a mistake, and trust me, I have made my share. Except some might not call what I've done….mistakes."

Brenda rests her chin on his chest. "What have you done?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It can't be that bad. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'll tell you, just not tonight."

She stared into his eyes. "There really isn't anything that you can tell me, that would make me stop loving you, but I can tell you don't want to talk about it, so I'll leave it alone." She lifted her chin and kissed him. "Nite."

"Nite….." 


	13. Chapter 13

**The Life…."I….loved you…so much"**

It had been a couple of months since the trip to Vegas, and Brenda and Johnny were still going strong. Their relationship was getting deeper and stronger. It was not just a good time anymore, it was much more. They didn't talk about it, but it was obvious. Johnny never thought he would be this attached to any woman. She was his joy.

Johnny was just waking up, he looked to his left, and saw that Brenda was gone. He got up and went into the living room. He smiled. "My favorite position."

Brenda looked up and saw a naked Johnny. "Go put that thing away."

"You didn't say that last night."

"That was last night, this is now."

Johnny walked over and stood behind her. Brenda giggled. "I'm serious Johnny. I haven't done a minute of yoga this week."

"That's not true, we did some last night, the night before, and the night before."

Brenda grabbed her ankles, and held the position. Johnny put his hands on her waist. "Johnny! Stop it. I'm serious!"

He backed off. "Ok, I'll let you finish." He walked over to the couch, and sat down.

Brenda stood up, and stretch her arms upward.

Johnny leaned back, and cut on the TV.

Brenda looked over at him. "Johnny, I'm trying to relax here."

He muted the TV. "I'm sorry."

She sat down, and stretched forward. Johnny looked down at her. He got up, and sat behind her, leaning forward with her. "Come on Johnny."

"I'm not doing anything." He started kissing her back.

Brenda stopped, and turned. "Johnny, I am trying to work out, if you keep this up, I'm going to get flabby."

He leaned forward, and kissed her neck. "So, I'll still love you."

"You are saying that now, but if I get flabby, I know you'll end up leaving me, for one of those strippers down at the club."

"I'd never leave you for a stripper. Not one of mine."

She punched him.

"Oow! I was just kidding."

"If you ever left me for a stripper, I'd kill you both."

Johnny smiled. "Are you trying to scare me into staying with you?"

"Yep."

He laughed. "I take it you are done with yoga?"

"Yep."

He stared into her eyes. "Well, since I'm already undressed...I was thinking we cou-."

"Go take a shower?"

"We could make love?"

"We could, but I have a doctor's appointment."

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm going in for my yearly, and I need to get some birth control."

"You don't NEED to."

Brenda looked confused. "Yeah, I do, unless you want a baby?"

"It wouldn't be a bad thing."

"We aren't married."

"So."

"Johnny, I want a family, but I want a husband first."

"I thought you didn't want to get married."

"Minds change."

"Would you marry me if I asked?"

Brenda laughed. "No comment. You'll have to ask first. And if I remember correctly, you didn't want to get married."

He flashed a smile. "Minds Change."

"Yeah, but not yours. And you made it very clear, that you liked being a bachelor. You know….free to do whatever."

"But I'm not doing whatever, I'm with you. And I like it more."

Brenda stands. "Well, I have to go and shower. I can't be late."

Johnny stood up too. "We can talk tonight, over dinner."

She kissed him. "Ok..."

Brenda had just finished with her doctor's appointment, and now is headed to see Robin. She exited the elevator. "Brenda?"

She turned to see Sonny. "Sonny...hey..." He walked over.

"Are you here to see Robin?" He looked her over. "Or are you sick?"

"Not sick. I just had a check up, and thought I'd come and see how, the chief of staff was doing." They laugh. "Are you here to see Robin too?"

"No, just business."

"Oh. Well, I won't keep you, it was nice seeing you." Brenda turned to leave.

"Why are you running off so fast?"

"No reason, just going to talk to Robin."

"Brenda, you don't have to run away from me, I don't have the plague."

"I'm not running away."

"How have you been?"

"I've been good, and you?"

"I'm fine. So, I hear you are still with Johnny."

Brenda rolled her eyes and sighed. "Give it a rest Sonny."

"I just don't understand. Did something change in Rome?"

"Like what, Sonny?"

"I just never thought you would ever, date somebody, I don't know like Johnny."

"He's a good person."

"I haven't seen this good person. You hated my life, but here you are today, with Johnny."

"Sonny, let it go. I'm a big girl."

"You are, and I still care about you. I gotta tell you, Johnny is bad news, Brenda."

"Some people say the same thing about you. Bye Sonny." She turned and walked away. He shook his head, and headed to the elevator.

Brenda knocked on the door. Seconds later it swung open. "Brenda!" They hug. "Come in."

Brenda entered Robin's office. She looked around. "This thing is huge."

"Yeah, I haven't had time to make it my own yet. I'm always so busy."

"I won't stay long. I had an appointment with the gyno today, and I thought I come by and say hello."

Robin started laughing. "The gyno? Really Brenda? Johnny is starting to rub off on you." They laugh.

Brenda blushed. "He is isn't he."

Robin smiled at her. "Somebody's in looove."

Brenda giggled. "I am. He's everything that I shouldn't like, but he is everything I want."

Robin sighed. "You and Johnny…wow. I just thought after Sonny, you were done with those type of guys."

"Johnny is a little rough around the edges, but he makes me happy. And he's so much fun."

"Well, as long as you're happy."

"I am. Speaking of Sonny, I just ran into him."

"How did that go?"

Brenda sighed. "Same ole, Same ole. He went on about, how he can't believe I would be interested in Johnny. He keeps saying how Johnny is this bad person. Blah, blah and blah."

"Well….Sonny and Johnny hate each other. That's just how its always been."

"I know. But Johnny has dropped it, he never talks about him."

"Well, you know Sonny. But if you are happy, then so I am. I just never thought you would date anybody...Just forget it, I'm happy for you."

Brenda smiled. "Thanks. Enough about me, how's Emma, Patrick, this job?"

"Everyone is fine, but this job is really demanding."

"You can handle it, I have faith in you."

"Thanks, I need all the encouragement I can get…."

[b]Part 2[/b]

After leaving the hospital, Brenda went to the office, where she spent the rest of the day working. After leaving, she headed home. She opened the door, and walked into the penthouse. Johnny walked out of the kitchen. Brenda smiled. "Something smells good." Brenda looked Johnny over. "and someone looks good." They met in the middle of the room, and kissed. "Did you go somewhere today?"

"No, this is for dinner tonight."

Brenda grinned. "Really? No hot wings and strippers?"

Johnny laughed. "No."

"Well, I guess I'll go and change."

"You don't have to."

"No, I want to. I'll be quick." She gave him a hard kiss, and left.

Brenda took a quick shower. She slid on a long silk dress. It looked like a nightie, but it was a dress. She pulled her hair up into a chignon, and put on some diamond stud earrings. She didn't put any shoes on, because they were staying in. Johnny was sitting at the piano when she came out.

"I never get to hear you play."

"I don't play that often." He turned. "You look good."

She walked over. "Thank you. I didn't put on any shoes, didn't see the need."

"I don't mind, you have nice feet."

She smiled. "Thanks, I guess." She looked over at the table. "Babe, you have candles, and flowers. It looks nice." She sat on his lap. He leaned over and started nibbling on her neck. "Johnny, if you keep that up, we won't make it to that table."

"We could eat later."

Brenda stood up. "No, we are going to eat now." She grabbed his hand, and pulled him to his feet. They walk over to the table. Johnny pulled out her chair, she sat down, then he took a seat. He poured their wine, and they started eating.

"Sweetheart, you really are a good cook."

"Thanks. Did you get a chance to see the doctor today?"

"Yes."

"Did you get the birth control?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Brenda stopped eating. "Johnny it is not the right time. I think if you are going to have a baby with someone, especially on purpose, their has to be some type of serious commitment, don't you think?"

Johnny laughed. "Especially on purpose?" He shook his head.

"You know what I mean."

"I do, but that was funny."

"But in all honesty, after the abortion, I thought about getting pregnant again, to help with the hurt. But after really thinking about it, I really want to do it right. I want a husband first. And I'm not pressuring you, I'm just sharing my feelings."

Johnny remained silent.

"Johnny, you don't have to worry. I'm not saying I'm ready to get married. And I know we both said, we didn't want to get married, but my feelings have changed. But right now, I'm fine with the way things are. I have fun with you, I really do, and you know I love you."

Johnny looked over at her. "So what happens, when you decide you are ready to marry?"

She smiled. "I don't know…When the time comes, who knows….maybe you'll be ready too."

Johnny smiled. "Maybe."

They finished their dinner, and then Johnny took the dishes into the kitchen. He came back out, and walked over to the radio...turning it on. He grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet. Otis Redding's "These Arms of Mine," is playing, as he pulled her close, and they started to dance.

[I]These arms of mine

They are lonely, lonely and feeling blue

These arms of mine

They are yearning, yearning from wanting you[/I]

Johnny looked down at her. "So how long do I have, before you decide, that you've had enough fun?"

Brenda smiled. "You're in my blood, I'm not going anywhere, not anytime soon."

He smiled. "I wouldn't let you, I'd marry you first."

Brenda laughed. "No you wouldn't. All the strippers in the United States, would just die, and we can't have that."

He laughed.

Brenda looked up into his dark eyes. "Do you want to get married now?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting accustomed to having you around."

"I wouldn't want you to marry me, just to keep me around."

"That's why everybody gets married, they want to keep the other person around."

"There is something called love."

Johnny grinned. "…and sex."

Brenda shook her head. "You would say that." She looked into his dark eyes. "You love me too."

"Just a little."

"A lot. I know it, I can feel it."

He sure did. He loved her more than he thought he could love any woman.

[I]Just be my little woman, just be my lover, oh

I need me somebody, somebody to treat me right, oh

I need your woman's loving arms to hold me tight

And I…I…..I need your…I need your tender lips[/I]

She rests her head on his chest, but she wanted and needed to feel his skin. She reached up, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once all the buttons were released, she started kissing his chest, as he rubbed her head. She moved up to his neck, and started sucking on it.

He pulled her up into a deep kiss, as she continued undressing him. His shirt was discarded, and then she reached down, and unfastened his pants. He quickly stepped out of them. He then picked her up, and took her into the bedroom…..

It's the next morning, and Brenda is up early. She has to go to work, so she decides to get up, and do an hour of yoga. After about forty five minutes in, the phone rings. She walked over, and answered it. "Hello?"

She heard a strange man's voice. "Is this John's apt?"

"Who?"

"Johnny Zacchara."

"Yes, it is."

"Well hello. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"Excuse me, but who is this?"

"Pardon me. This is Anthony Zacchara, John's father."

Brenda was shocked. "Wow….I'm sorry. I'm Brenda…Barrett, Johnny's girlfriend."

"So, John has got himself a girl. Good for him, I was little worried."

Brenda laughed. "Trust me, you shouldn't be."

"You say your name is Brenda…Barrett? That name sounds familiar. Wait the model?"

"Ex model, and yes that would be me."

"Wow, John has gotten himself a real looker."

Brenda giggled. "Thanks. If you hold, I can run and get him."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather talk to you…at least for a little while."

"O….k."

"Glad to see John's taste in women is improving."

She laughed.

"Did he tell you anything about me?"

"No, not really."

"Well, I'm in the big house."

"Now, that he did tell me.."

Anthony laughed. "Of course, I didn't do it. I was set up."

"Are you appealing?"

"I'm all out. Enough about jail. What kind of flower do you like?"

Brenda was caught off guard. "Flower?"

"Yes…flowers, you have to have a favorite flower. A pretty girl like yourself, must get them all the time."

"I do…..gardenias….they are my favorite."

"The gardenia…..it is a lovely flower. Did you know a lovely Jazz singer by the name of Billy Holiday, use to wear them in her hair?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Such a beautiful flower, and a beautiful lady too."

Johnny walked up behind Brenda and kissed her neck. She jumped, turned, and covered the mouth of the phone. "Your father is on the line."

Brenda notices Johnny's eyes darkening.

"Ms. Barrett or you there?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zacchara, Johnny just walked in the room. I'm going to hand the phone over to him, nice talking to you."

"I hope we do it again."

"Me too." Brenda handed Johnny the phone, and left. Johnny waited until she was gone..

"Hello…"

After showering and dressing, Brenda walked out into the living room. She sees Johnny staring out the glass balcony doors. "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

He turned. "Look, if my father calls, don't talk to him."

Brenda looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you too."

"He's in jail, and he's lonely."

"So, he'll survive."

"That's mean."

"So is he."

"What is he in jail for?"

"Murder."

"He said he didn't to it."

"Look Brenda, I don't want to talk about my father. And I don't want you talking to him at all."

"You…don't want me to? When did you become the boss of me?"

"Brenda, I'm not trying to boss you. He's not a nice man, and he's a master manipulator. Just please listen to me. If he calls, don't answer."

Brenda sees the seriousness in Johnny's eyes. "Ok, If it means that much to you….I won't answer." She walked over to him. "I don't want to fight."

"Me either."

She kissed him. "Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later? Ok?"

"Ok."

Brenda grabbed her purse and left. Johnny sighed. The last thing he needed was his father calling…...

[b]Part 3[/b]

Brenda was at work, looking at some makeup samples. She was finding it hard to concentrate, because she kept thinking about Johnny, and what happened earlier. She didn't know why, but she felt like he was keeping something from her. Madison walked in.

"Brenda, do you have a minute?"

"Yes…of course. Come in."

Madison walked in and sat down. "I have something to tell you."

"Ok…shoot."

"I'm pregnant."

Brenda's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow….Congratulations!" She got up and walked around the desk and hugged her….

Johnny looked at Ethan. "You didn't waste any time did you?"

"Nope, we got pregnant in Vegas."

"Well, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Everything is really working out for you. I'm happy for you…I really am."

"Thanks." Ethan notices the stress on Johnny's face. "Johnny is everything ok? You look like something is bothering you."

"My father called today, and he spoke with Brenda."

"What did he say?"

"Apparently nothing, she said he was…nice."

"Anthony…nice? Wow, that's a first."

"I know right. I don't want her talking to him. I asked her not to, I just hope she listens."

"Johnny…I think you might need to come clean…about everything. Someone is bound to say something."

"I know."

"Do you think she'll break up with you?"

"I wouldn't bet against it.."

Ethan sat up. "Man, you can't be sure. She cares for you, she won't just up and leave."

"Yes she would….."

Brenda finished work early, and went to Kelly's to grab a cup of coffee. She decided to walk down to the docks, before going home. She was sitting on the bench staring into the water, when she heard her name. She turned and saw Jason approaching. "Jason…..Hi." She looked back out into the water.

Jason sat down beside her. "Is everything ok?"

She looked over at him. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you didn't insult me."

"I just have a lot on my mind." She smiled. "I promise…..I'll make up for it next time."

"I'll hold you to it."

She turned to him. "What do you know about Johnny's father?"

"He's crazy."

"You know Johnny hates him. I can see it in his eyes."

"They have a weird relationship. I think it has a lot to do with Claudia."

"Johnny's sister?"

"Yes."

She looked out into the water. "She's the reason Johnny and Sonny hate each other, right?"

"Yeah, but there are other things."

"Like what?"

"Brenda, you're involved with him, you should know all of this already."

"Jason, I should, but I don't. Tell me more."

"Like what?"

"Like anything…everything. I feel like Johnny is hiding things from me. I know he owns clubs, including strip clubs….but he is treated like some kind of King. It's like that everywhere we go. Even in Vegas….."

Jason looked at her. That's when he realized, that just maybe, Brenda didn't know about Johnny's mob ties.

Brenda saw the emotion in Jason's eyes change. "What? What aren't you telling me?"

"Brenda, you do know that Johnny is in the mob…right?"

"Wha…What?"

"Johnny is a mob boss."

Tears filled her eyes. "Jason….are you serious?"

"Brenda, I'm sorry…I can't believe you didn't know."

She looked down. "I can't believe he didn't tell me. But it all makes sense. The things Sonny was saying. The reason people treated him different." A tear spilled over onto her cheek. "Wow…." She stood up. "I have to go." Jason grabbed her arm.

"Are you going to be ok, maybe you need to sit down for awhile."

"No….I have to go and find Johnny. Thanks….Jason." She walked away, as Jason looked on…..

Brenda opened the door to the apt, expecting to see Johnny, but he was nowhere in sight. She closed the door, and went into the kitchen, he wasn't in there either. She went into the bedroom, it was empty too. She walked back into the living room and sat down. He told her earlier that he'd be home. About five minutes after she sat down, she heard some fumbling with the door. Seconds later, the door opens. Johnny saw her sitting on the sofa. "Hey."

She didn't say anything, she just looked at him. The smile that was on his face, quickly left. He closed the door. He could tell something was wrong, because she had been crying. He walked over, and sat down beside her. She got up. "I don't want you near me."

Johnny stood up. He looked into her eyes, and saw the anger and hurt. "Who told you?"

"Does it matter? You didn't." Johnny stood there….staring at her. Not sure of what to do or say. And it seemed like forever before she spoke. "I thought about what I was going to say to you. But right now, I have no words."

"Brenda, I was going to tell you."

"When Johnny? Two months from now, a year from now?! When?!"

"Tonight."

"How convenient. Tonight Johnny...tonight? Yeah right. No you were not. You had so many opportunities to tell me, and you didn't say a word."

"I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I didn't know how you would take it."

"At least you would have been honest." She glared at him. "You know this has changed everything….right?."

"It doesn't have to."

"Are you serious?! I know what the mob is, and what you do! I can't be with you, knowing all of that!"

"You were with Sonny."

"That was a lifetime ago."

"I'm still the same man you loved this morning."

Brenda stared at him. "Johnny, I don't even know you."

"Yes you do, better than anyone."

"I doubt that." She looked off, then back at him. "Do you kill people?"

Johnny didn't say anything.

"Of course you do. That's what the mob does." Tears made their way down her cheeks.  
"Damn you Johnny." She wiped her face. "I have to find somewhere to live."

"You can stay right here, you don't have to leave."

Brenda looked up at him. "You cannot be serious?! I can't stay here!" She pulled her hair up into a ball, then buried her face into her hands and sobbed. Johnny reached over, and pulled her to him, as she continued to sob. All of a sudden she jerked away. "Don't console me, when it's your fault! Johnny tell me this, was I in danger, at any point?!"

"No. My chief rival is Sonny, he wouldn't hurt you."

Brenda laughed. "This is unreal. Are you at war with him?"

"Not right now."

Brenda laughed. "Not right now...wow...I...need to pack. I have to get out of here."

"Brenda, I don't want you to go."

"Newsflash Johnny! It's not what you want! I wanted honesty, and I didn't get it!"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too!" The tears continue to flow. "I...loved you, so much." She wiped here face again. "Well, I loved the person I thought I knew."

Johnny's eyes are begging. "Brenda, I'll do anything. Don't leave. We can get through this."

She shook her head. "No we can't." She looked into his eyes. "I guess it's a good thing, I had that abortion. Everything happens for a reason, doesn't it?"

"Ok, Brenda…I know you are just trying to hurt me, like I've hurt you. It won't work."

"I'm so mad at you."

"That's fine...be mad. Just don't leave. Please."

"Johnny I can't stay. I don't want to live that life. I have, and it isn't fun. People die, I could die...you could die."

"Let's just wait, at least till morning."

"The first time I ever saw you…your arm was in a sling. What happened? Don't lie."

"I got shot."

"And you expect me to stay for that?! I'll pass."

She walked off. Johnny followed her into the bedroom, where he found her in the closet. She turned to face him. "I know this is your place, but could you please leave. I don't want you here. I promise...I'll be gone when you get back. "

"Brenda it's late, you can stay, I'll leave, I won't come back tonight, I promise." He turned to leave, but he stopped just short of the door. "Brenda, I do love you, with everything that I am." He leaves. As soon as the door closed, she fell to the floor and sobbed...

Brenda decided to stay the night, it was just too late to even think about going anywhere. She couldn't sleep, so she stayed up and finished packing. She was in the process of pulling her bags into the living room, when the phone in the penthouse started ringing . She looked at the time, it was after 2, she ignored it. It kept ringing, so she walked over and snatched the cord out of the wall. She turned her phone off earlier, so no one could reach her that way. After snatching the phone out of the wall, Brenda went back to packing her things.

Later, Brenda was on the couch, when she heard someone beating on the door. She got up, and looked out the peephole, it was Ethan. She opened the door. "Your mob buddy isn't here."

"Brenda, Johnny's been in a bad car accident, we have to get to the hospital..."

*These Arms of Mine-Lyrics by Otis Redding


	14. Chapter 14

**The Life…."...I just need this one."**

Brenda and Ethan pulled up in the parking lot of GH. They rushed inside the hospital. Ethan told Brenda on the way what happened. Well, what he knew. Johnny was going around a curve, apparently too fast, and lost control of the car. It flipped a couple of times, before landing on its side.

Brenda was terrified. (What if he dies?)

Ethan led her to his room. He stopped outside the door. "Brenda, he looks bad. I'm not going to lie. Are you ready?" She nodded.

They entered. Brenda covered her mouth, and the tears came freely. Ethan hugged her. She held Ethan's hand, as she walked up to the bed. Johnny was banged up pretty badly. He had cuts and bruises on his face, but his body was worse. "What did the doctors say?"

"He broke his arm, his leg, his ribs are cracked. I know it looks real bad, but they said he should be fine, It will just take some time for him to heal."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Yes. I wanted to call you when I first found out, but he said no." 

"What's wrong with him, why isn't he awake?"

"They gave him some pain medication."

Brenda buried her face, into her hands. "It's my fault. We had a fight."

"Brenda, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is." She moved closer to him.

Ethan looked at an obviously distraught Brenda. "I'll give you some time alone, I'll be right outside." He left.

After hearing the door closed, Brenda reached over, and cautiously touched his abdomen. It was bandaged heavily. "Oh, Sweetheart." She bent down and kissed his hand. In spite of everything, she still loved him. She looked up into his sleeping face. She caressed his cheek. "Oooh, baby."

Ethan eventually came back in. The doctors and nurses were in and out. Brenda fell asleep in the chair. While Brenda was sleeping, Johnny woke up.

Ethan walked over to the bed. "So, you finally decided to make an appearance?"

Johnny tried to move, but Ethan stopped him. "Be still man."

"My whole body hurts."

Brenda woke up, and saw that Johnny was awake. She stood up and walked over to the bed. Johnny didn't even know she was there.

Brenda smiled. "Hey."

"Brenda...I didn't know you were here."

Ethan decided to give them some time alone. "Hey, I going to go home, check on Madison, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Take it easy, man. See you later, Brenda."

They both say their goodbyes. Ethan leaves.

"Brenda, you don't have to stay here. I'm fine. A little banged up, but I'm fine."

"I want to."

"Look, I don't want you to feel obligated to stay because of my current state. I think you should still leave, if that's what you want."

"Johnny, I still don't appreciate you lying to me. But I do still love you, and I'm not leaving you like this."

"Brenda, I'm fine...you...don't have to stay."

"No, I don't, but I want to. Look, I am still angry with you, but I'm pushing that aside."

Johnny looked into her eyes. "I want you to stay because you love me, not because I was in an accident."

"Look I'm not going anywhere, not until you are better. And I do love you, that's why I'm here."

"To be honest, I'd rather you leave now. I don't want you to stay, and then leave later. I don't want your pity or charity."

"It's not charity."

Johnny tried to move, Brenda could see the pain on his face. She rushed over to his side. "Take it easy..."

"I don't want your help."

"Well, Johnny you have it."

Johnny pressed the button for the nurse.

Minutes later the nurse walked in. "Yes, Mr. Zaccahara?"

"May I please have some ice?"

"Yes, I'll be right back." The nurse leaves.

"Johnny, I could have gotten you the ice."

"No thanks."

"Johnny, you have no right to be angry with me, or treat me like this. You lied about who you really were...I didn't."

"I never lied about who I was, just how I make my money."

"Being in the mob, is not just a job, it's a way of life. It consumes you, if you are apart of it. It is who you are."

"It's not who I am, and you should know that. Do I act like a mob boss?"

"No, but you are."

"Yes, but it isn't all I am. You know me, Brenda."

"No, I don't. And you can't blame me for being angry, you should have told the truth."

Johnny glared at her. "Be angry, but when you love someone, you don't leave."

"Johnny, being in the mob is serious. I have first hand experience with that life! I'm sorry but your world just isn't for me."

"So, why are you here?"

"Because...you need me, and I still care about you." Johnny was still trying to move, she could still see the obvious pain on his face. "I'll...be...fine….leave."

The nurse returned with ice and water. He drunk some and she placed it on the table. After the nurse left, Brenda walked over to the bed.

"Brenda, I don't want your help."

"Johnny, you need my help."

"I can hire somebody."

"You could but you won't. Look, I'm not going anywhere, at least until you are better."

"Why would I want you stay, knowing you are going to leave?"

"Right now, the most important thing, is for you to get better. Every other bridge, we'll cross when we get to it….…"

A couple of days later, Johnny was released. Brenda stayed with him, the whole time. She only left, to go home and shower. Ethan helped her get him home and in bed. His leg was in a cast, so was his arm, and his torso was heavily bandaged. After Johnny was settled, Brenda left the two men alone.

"Johnny, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you being so cold towards Brenda?

"I'm not cold."

"Yes, you are. I was under the impression that you cared about her, and if that's true, take this opportunity and convince her to stay."

"She has made up her mind."

"Well, help her change it. Take advantage of the situation. You need to show her, you are more than the mob."

Johnny didn't respond.

Ethan grabbed his keys.

"I'll check on you later, and don't be stupid...take my advice. Take it easy."

"Yeah, thanks man."

Ethan left.

Brenda locked the door and headed into the bedroom.

"Hey."

Johnny looked over, and saw Brenda standing in the doorway. He didn't respond.

"I just came to see if you needed anything?"

"Brenda, I keep telling you, I don't want you here."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere Johnny, so get over it."

"If I were you, I wouldn't stay where I'm not wanted."

"Look Johnny, you may not want me here, but you need me here."

"I don't need you, I can get someone else. I never had a problem with getting a girl to do anything for me."

Brenda shook her head and left.

Johnny leaned back. (Maybe she has taken the hint, and decided to leave.)

A couple of minutes later, Brenda returned, with a pitcher of water. Johnny rolled his eyes. "I don't want any water."

Brenda walked over to him, and dumped it on his head.

Johnny sat up. "Brenda! Are you crazy?!" Johnny grunted from the pain.

She sat the pitcher on the nightstand. "Yes I am! You lied to me, not the other way around! You have no right to talk to me like that! And if you keep it up, I'm going to break your other leg!" She stormed out of the room.

Johnny slowly leaned back, and closed his eyes. The pain was almost unbearable. He took a couple of deep breaths, and eventually the pain eased. He decided to get up, because he was soaking wet. He made his way out of the bed, and into the motorized wheelchair. He proceeded to go into the bathroom, where he struggled to remove his shirt. He managed to take it off, and put on another one.

Brenda sat on the sofa…fuming. She had been nothing but nice to him, and tried to do everything she could to help him. But she was not going to put up with his continued disrespect. (Maybe, I should just leave. Grab my bags, and just leave.) She looked over at her bags, that were already packed.

She sighed, she knew she was not going to leave him. Not in the state he was in. She got up and walked back into the room…

Johnny was sitting in his wheelchair, looking out of the window. His hair was still damp, but it looked like he managed to change his shirt.

Brenda walked over to the bed, and started changing the linen. Johnny didn't say anything, deep down he knew he deserved it. After finishing she turned and looked at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

Brenda turned to leave. "Brenda, wait." She stopped and came back in.

"I...just wanted to thank you...for everything."

She was a little shocked. "You're…..welcome."

"And I'm sorry, for everything."

"I accept your apology."

"And….I don't want you to leave."

"Johnny, I'm committed to seeing you through this."

"And after?"

"I don't know. You know how I feel about the mob, I've told you what I went through. I don't want to go through that again."

"I'm not Sonny."

"I'm not saying you are. I've lived that life, and I promised myself, that I never would again. My life is more important, than being with you or anybody. You have to understand that."

Johnny looked up at the ceiling. As bad as he hate admitting it, he did understand. "I do, Brenda."

"Ok."

"So, are we just going to break up, or will I still see you?"

"Johnny, being your girlfriend isn't the best thing for me, and you know that. Your enemies would be my enemies."

"Brenda, that's not true. We've been seeing each other for awhile, and you've been fine."

"I can't do it, because one day, something will come up, and I won't be."

"Brenda, again, I am not Sonny. People hate him, they don't hate me."

"Johnny….please just let it go."

Johnny stared into her brown eyes. "But I can't. I love you too much."

Brenda's eyes filled with tears, she still loved hearing those words. "I love you too, but I don't want that life. I want to have children and a family. Without the guards, the guns, the secrets, the madness."

"If I wasn't in the mob, would you want that with me?"

Tears make their way down her cheeks. "I don't want to answer that, because that is not an option."

Johnny made his way over to the bed and got in. "Brenda…come here please." She walked over to the bed, and sat down. He reached up, and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry I ruined us. I should not have lied."

"No, Johnny, you shouldn't have."

She leaned down and he met her, as their lips met. Johnny grunted. Brenda pulled away. "Are you in pain?"

"A little, just my ribs."

"I'm going to leave, so you can rest."

"No, stay. You need to get some rest too." Johnny smiled. "There really isn't anything I can do to you, look at me."

She laughed. "True." Brenda walked around the bed, and got in.

Johnny looked over at her. "Would you really break my other leg?"

Brenda grinned. "Yes, I would."

Johnny laughed.

Eventually they both drifted off. It was in the middle of the afternoon when they went to sleep. Johnny woke up first. He looked over at the clock, then over at Brenda. She was still sleeping.

She looked so tired. Putting his anger to the side, allowed him to see the bigger picture. She did love him. No matter how mean he was, she never left the hospital.

Brenda stretched and sat up. Johnny smiled. "You were really tired."

"I haven't been able to sleep."

"Worried about me?"

"Yeah, I was. You were in really bad shape."

"I'm ok." He smiled. "Just a little heartbroken."

"You...heartbroken? What the strip club closed?"

He laughed. He reached over, and ran his fingers through her hair. "You ever considered stripping? I'd make a lot off you."

Brenda grinned. "I wish I could punch you."

"You can kiss me."

Brenda just looked at him, and didn't say a word. He caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Brenda, for everything."

"Johnny one apology is enough."

"I don't feel like it is."

"It is." Brenda got up. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Well. I'm starving. I'm going to run across the street, and pick something up. Will you be ok?"

"Of course."

"I'll be back..."

Brenda is walking out of the restaurant, when she spots Jason pulling up in his truck. He got out, and walked over to her.

"Hey."

"Hello, Jason."

"Just hello, no insults? Brenda you are changing."

"No, I'm just too tired to insult you."

"Yeah, I heard about Johnny. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You could pretend to care about Johnny."

"I'm not good at pretending."

"Jason, you aren't good at anything, but murder."

He laughed. "There's the Brenda I know."

"What are you doing over here?"

"I like food."

"I thought all you needed was oil."

"I think I liked you better when you were not insulting me."

"No, you don't."

"Are you planning on staying, after he's better?"

"I don't know. I don't have the energy to deal with your world, I danced that danced, it's not fun."

"Especially, not with Johnny."

"Jason, I love you, but-."

Jason smiled. "You love me?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Bye Terminator."

He laughed, and watched her walk across the street. He made sure she was safely inside the building, before going into the restaurant.

Brenda walked into the penthouse, and found Johnny sitting on the couch.

"Johnny, what are you doing in here?"

"Brenda, I'm not confined to the bed."

"I know. You still need to be careful."

"Why? There isn't much I can do to myself, that I haven't already done."

Brenda giggled. "True."

"Well, at least the good parts still work."

Brenda laughed. "Yeah, but you can't move."

"You can."

She grinned. "Let's eat." Brenda sat next to him. They ate and watched an old Bette Davis movie. It was called, "The Old Maid."

Brenda wiped her face. "I love that movie."

"It is a good one."

"I don't know if I could make such an unselfish sacrifice."

"Yes, you could. If it meant your child would have a better life."

"Could you? I mean would you walk away from your life, the mob life? If it meant your child, could have a better life?"

"Brenda, my life isn't that bad."

"Johnny, yes it is. How many times have you been shot?"

Johnny didn't respond.

Brenda shook her head.

"Brenda, I don't know any other way to live. I was raised in this life."

"And can you honestly say, you love it?"

"I don't love it, but it's-"

Brenda interrupts. "It is all you know. But what do you have to look forward to? Yes, you'll make a lot of money. But you could die, or end up in jail too. You don't want better for yourself? I would."

"Brenda, it isn't that easy, or as cut and dry as you would love to believe."

"It is. If you wanted to get out, you could. Don't you want better for your future children? Because even though I'm not interested in living that life, you'll meet a another Lily who doesn't mind."

"Lily?"

"Sonny's first wife, the one who got blown to smithereens."

"Oh."

"Johnny, you know how growing up in the mob world is, you shouldn't want your children to go through the same thing." *silence* "Well, I'm done talking about it, not trying to lecture you. It's your life, not mine."

"You never answered my question, if I wasn't in the mob would you want those things with me?"

"Johnny, I didn't know how much, until I realized that it was no longer possible." Brenda smiled, and looked over at him. "You are so different from anybody I've ever dated. You are younger than I am, and at times you act like it. You love strippers and trashy women. You are everything that I should hate and despise. But you are a lot of fun, and I fell in love with you."

Johnny smiled. "I fell in love with you too."

Brenda grinned. "And you have the biggest-"

Johnny laughed and interrupted. "Heart…"

"If you want to call it that."

"Brenda, a lady shouldn't talk like that, I'm rubbing off on you."

"Maybe so. But anyway, how are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't you think you better go lie down?"

"Only if you are coming with me?"

Brenda shook her head. "Johnny, your ribs are cracked…"

"We don't use my ribs."

Brenda laughed. "I don't know…"

"What don't you know?"

"Johnny, I'm still upset with you. You getting hurt hasn't changed that."

"You can still be upset with me."

Brenda grinned. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Are you going to help me?"

"Johnny, why don't you use the crutches, or your chair?"

"Because, I want to be close to you." Brenda rolled her eyes, and he smiled. "I'll use the crutches."

"No, I'll help you."

"Brenda, I was just joking. I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well I'm going to go and shower."

"May I watch?" Brenda laughed and headed into the bedroom...

After showering Brenda, walked out into the bedroom. Johnny was naked. "My turn."

Brenda laughed. "Come on..."

After helping Johnny bathe, she helped him get into bed. "Thanks doll."

"Johnny, don't call me that. You know I hate that." Brenda walked around and got into the bed. "You know, I still have that stun gun."

Johnny laughed. "Do you really?"

"Yes."

"How many times did you threaten to use that on me?"

"Too many to count." She looked over at him. "Now, look at us."

"Yeah...Brenda I need to ask you a question."

"Ok…"

"How long are you going to stay?"

"Stay?"

"Yeah, I know you are going to leave…eventually."

"I don't know...I guess when you don't need me anymore."

"I'm going to always need you." Brenda just stared into his eyes, she didn't say anything, but he knew she felt the same. He continued to stare at her. "May I kiss you?"

Brenda smiled. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I don't want you to zap me."

She laughed. "I wouldn't zap you, because you've already zapped yourself."

"Very funny." Brenda moved closer. Johnny motioned for her to come over. "Sit on my lap."

"No, I don't want to hurt you."

"My thighs are fine."

"Ok." Brenda cautiously moved to his lap. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Johnny reached up and caressed her cheek. "So beautiful…" He pulled her closer, and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her passionately. Their lips moved hungrily against the other's. Johnny broke the kiss. "I want to make love to you."

"Johnny, what if we hurt something?"

"We won't." He reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt…pulling it over her head. He started kissing her all over. Johnny grunted from the pain. Brenda made him stop.

"Johnny…let me, just relax."

His eyes followed her every move as she removed the rest of her clothes. She then helped him undress. He leaned back on the pillow, as she took her place, slowly connecting them. "God, Johnny." She slowly started grinding her hips into him. He pulled her down into a kiss…

Brenda collapsed on Johnny and buried her face into his neck. "Brenda?"

"Hmmm….."

"My ribs."

She quickly moved, and looked down at him. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

Johnny moaned. "Yeah….I will be."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

Johnny grinned. "Yeah right…"

She laughed.

He pulled her back over.

She is lying next to him. He looked over at her. "Brenda, if we try we can work this out."

"Johnny, there is only one option, and I know you're not doing that, so there isn't a way we can work anything out."

"How are we going to live in the same city, and stay away from each other?"

"It will be hard. But I don't want to be apart of the mob world. It's just not an option." *silence* "I think…..I'm going to leave for awhile."

"Where are you going?"

"To New York. It's where I should be anyway."

"Are you moving the office?"

"No, I have a very capable staff. I'll still be in contact with them. I just won't be here physically. It's the perfect time."

"Perfect time to leave me?"

"Johnny, it's not like I want to." Johnny looked up at the ceiling. Brenda continued. "Bachelor Johnny will be back in full affect. All the ladies in Port Charles, will jump for joy." She smiled, but Johnny remained silent. "Johnny, it's not a question of whether or not I love you."

"I know. I get it."

"I'm glad you finally do." She leaned over and kissed him. "Nite."

"Nite." Brenda closed her eyes, and Johnny continued to stare at the ceiling. He didn't want to lose her. She had changed him, and it was for the better. But she was right, his world was dangerous, and it was time for him to stop being selfish, and just let her go…...

Part 2

Brenda had been in New York for a couple of months now. She had left Port Charles about a month after Johnny left the hospital. She had dived into her work, and it was paying off, because her cosmetics line was really growing. Not only that, but she was about to land, a huge modeling contract. She was set to become the face, of an expensive jewelry line. Upon signing, she would receive a huge lump sum, and numerous other benefits. This would mean she would be doing a lot of traveling. Everything was really going well, except…she missed Johnny terribly. She thought about him everyday, and wanted to call him. But it was best that she allowed him room to move on, and get on with his life…..

Johnny had healed physically, but not emotionally. Everyone could tell, he was not the same Johnny. The light in his eyes…..gone.

Johnny was at his strip club sitting at the bar, when Sandie walked over, and sat down next to him. Johnny didn't even notice her.

"Well, hello to you too."

Johnny looked over at her. "Hey, how's it going?"

"How's it going? Who died?"

"No one, why?"

"Because you are sitting at this bar, like your dog died."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is it girl? Don't tell me, you of all people, is shook up, over some chick?"

Johnny didn't say anything.

Sandie smiled. "The crazy brunette?"

Johnny still didn't respond.

"Damn, Johnny, if it's that bad, go find her. Did you cheat on her?"

"No."

"Ok, then..what's the problem? Why did she leave?"

"Just some other things."

"Well, work them out. Because you are such a buzz kill." She touched his hand. "Seriously, if you love her, do what you have to, in order to be with her. Take care." She got up and left. As soon as Sandie left, Ethan walked up.

Ethan sat down. "I was looking for you."

"I've been right here, what's up?"

"Nothing, just worried about you." He looked over at Johnny. "Just go and see her."

"She wanted to cut all ties, I have to respect that."

"Go see her."

"I don't know. I haven't heard from her, maybe she's moved on."

"I doubt it."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, well let's not. Let's talk lap dances. If that doesn't cheer you up, I don't know what will."

Johnny smiled. Ethan got up. "Let's go…"

Brenda stared at her computer monitor. "Madison, you look so beautiful pregnant."

"I feel beautiful, and liberated too."

"You really look happy. I am so happy for you and Ethan. And I can't wait till the baby's born."

"Me either. I'm actually having a good pregnancy. No sickness at all."

"Lucky you, I hope I'm….as lucky."

"You will be."

"So how is everyone?"

"Fine. And if by everyone you mean Johnny, he's ok."

"Good."

Madison wanted to tell Brenda, that Johnny was miserable without her, but Ethan asked her not to say anything. "Well, tell me about this new modeling contract."

"It is huge and very lucrative. And because of that, I have to go through all these health screenings. They just want to make sure, I'm able to do the job. Apparently, they got burned in the past." Brenda looked down at her watch. "I have to get going, I have an appointment with the doctor. I miss and love you so very much."

"I miss you too, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok…."

Brenda walked into the doctor's office, and up to the receptionist's desk. She signed in, and sat down. About a couple of minutes later, she was taken to the back. She was weighed, her vital signs taken, and her blood was drawn. She also submitted a urine sample.

Brenda was sending emails, when the doctor walked into the examination room. "Hello, Brenda."

"Hello, Dr. Sanchez." She quickly placed her blackberry inside of her purse.

"I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yes, it has been a long time. I actually moved out of the States for awhile."

"Rome right?"

"Yes."

"Good to see you back. Now, let's get started." The doctor examined Brenda. "You look to be in good health."

"Good." The nurse came in and handed the doctor a sheet of paper. She looked it over.

"Brenda, are you taking birth control?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. So, I don't see the point."

"How are your periods?"

"Fine, except my last one, only lasted two days. I've been up under a lot of stress."

"I don't think it's stress. We actually tested your urine, for a number of things, and pregnancy was one of them."

Brenda stared at her. "O...k."

"Brenda, your test was positive."

"What?"

"You are pregnant."

"What?"

"Pregnant. And I need to find out how far along you are."

Brenda was in shock. "Me….pregnant? How in the world did it happen?"

Dr. Sanchez smiled. "Brenda, you know all about the birds and the bees."

"I'm sorry…I know how it happened…Are you sure?"

"Yes. But let's do an ultrasound to see how far along you are."

"Ultrasound?"

"Yes, an ultrasound, just lie back."

Brenda leaned back. She could not believe this was happening. (I always took my birth control, when I was involved with Johnny.) She covered her mouth. (Oh, my God. I forgot to take them, after Johnny's accident.)

The doctor put her legs in the stirrups. Brenda felt the machine run across her stomach. "There is your baby."

Brenda looked at the monitor. "I don't see a baby."

"That little round thing." She pointed to it. "That is your baby, and looks like you are about eight weeks along."

Brenda covered her mouth. "Oh my God!"

The doctor printed out the picture, and handed it to Brenda, who was still too shocked, to say anything.

"Brenda, I know it's a surprise. Just give yourself time, to process it all. Are you going to be ok?"

"Ahh…..yes, of course."

"Well, we have to get you started on prenatal vitamins."

"Ok."

"I'll send the nurse in. Do you have any questions?"

"No, only how can I be pregnant?"

"Now, that's not a question I can answer, only you know that."

"I'm sorry. I'm just in shock. Thanks, Dr. Sanchez."

"Ok, and I'll also give you some material. Things you need to know."

"Ok."

"And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call." She rubbed her hand, and left.

Brenda got up and got dressed. The nurse came in and gave her some prenatal pills, and some other materials. Then she left.

Brenda had a lot to think about, but she had quite a few meetings that day, so she had to put them on hold. When she finally made it home, it was after eight. She threw her purse on the sofa, and sat down. She could not believe she was pregnant. She didn't know how this would affect her modeling contract. They might not want to work with someone who was pregnant. And then there was Johnny, she needed to tell him. She would not lie to him, not this time, she had to tell him…..

Johnny leaned back on the sofa, with beer in hand, and a remote in the other. He was killing time, he was about to go on his first date, since Brenda left. He figured it was time, she's not coming back, and he couldn't sulk forever. Johnny looked down at his watch. He got up and headed out…..

"I can't believe you asked me out, I've been wanting to get with you forever."

Johnny looked across the table. "Is that right?"

"Yes. And finally, I have my chance."

"And I have mine. So, Cheyenne, you like working for the competition?"

"Yes, why? You want me to come work for you?"

"No, because then I couldn't date you."

She smiled. "A man with boundaries, I love it."

Johnny laughed, as they continued to talk and eat. Halfway through their meal, Johnny's phone rung. He looked down at it. (Brenda?) "Excuse me, I have to take this."

"It's fine, go right ahead"

Johnny got up and left. "Hello."

"Hello, Johnny."

She sounded different. "Brenda, is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"In person, Johnny."

"Ok, when?"

"As soon as possible. Do you think you could come to New York?"

"Like now?"

"Just as soon as you can."

"I…..yeah….I'm on my way, just send me the address."

"I will."

"See you soon…." Johnny disconnected the call. He walked back over to the table. "Cheyenne, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. It's an emergency."

A disappointed Cheyenne, looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"What about all this food? We barely touched it."

"You don't have to leave." He took out some money, and handed it to her. "Stay. And I promise to make this up to you."

Cheyenne sighed. "It's ok, I understand, emergencies happen."

"Thanks for understanding." He kissed her on the cheek. "See you later." And then he was gone.

Cheyenne looked down at the table. She picked up her cell phone, and dialed a number. "Hey girl, what are you doing? Are you hungry?"

Brenda knew it would be some time before Johnny got there. She decided to take a shower, and a quick nap. But she couldn't sleep. She was just too nervous. There was just so much to work out. She curled up on the sofa, and eventually drifted off…..

About one o'clock she heard her doorbell. She got up, walked over to the door, and looked out of the peephole. She saw him standing there, her heart started beating extremely fast. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Their eyes met.

She smiled. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Come in." She moved to the side, and let him pass.

"I tried calling, I didn't know if I needed to get a hotel, or if I could stay here."

"You can stay here."

He sat his bag down, and looked at her for a moment. "It's been awhile."

"It has."

Johnny didn't even think about what he was doing, he just walked over, grabbed, and kissed her. It kind of caught her off guard, but she didn't dare pull away. She missed him, so very much. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He moved down to her neck, and latched on. He reached down, and started ubuttoning her pajama top. Seconds later it lay on the floor, along with the matching pants. He kissed her all over. He quickly removed his shirt, and the rest of his clothes. He picked her up, and he walked to the back of her apt. "Which way?"

"To the right." He walked into her bedroom and placed her down on the bed. His lips found hers again"

"I missed you."

"Me too…"

It's the next morning, and Brenda is already up. She is looking out of the window, as Johnny sleeps. She really wanted to tell him last night, but things didn't go the way she thought. She turned and walked back over to the bed, and got in next to him. He moved and stretched. "Morning."

She smiled. "Morning."

"I'm sorry about last night, couldn't help myself."

She grinned. "I forgive you."

He moved to his side, facing her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Brenda sat up and sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just tell me."

"Johnny….." Brenda looked over at him.

"Brenda, just tell me. It can't be that bad."

She reached over, and grabbed the envelope sitting on her nightstand. She then handed it to him. He sat up and cautiously opened it. "What is this?"

"It's an ultrasound printout. And that little round thing, right there….is our baby."

Johnny looked down at it, then back at her. "What?"

"Johnny, I'm pregnant."

"What? Brenda, I haven't seen you in a couple of months."

"Well, I'm eight weeks pregnant."

"Wow."

"I know, I felt the same way. And Johnny, I just found out."

Johnny stared at the print out. Brenda could tell he was trying to process everything. "I don't even know, what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

He looked up at her. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes….I'm fine."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah."

Johnny looked back down at the printout.

"Johnny, how do you feel….about…..all of this?"

He looked back up at her. "How do you feel?"

"Still a little shocked."

"Well, I'm a little nervous and excited. I…can't believe I'm going to be a father. I don't have a real family. My mother is gone, and so is my sister. And I'm not close to my father. Brenda, I want to be at every doctor's appointment."

Brenda's eyes got wide. 'Johnny…..I don't think that's a good idea."

"What do you mean, you don't think that's a good idea?"

"Johnny, I don't want anyone knowing this is your child."

"Brenda, my child will not grow up without a father!"

"Johnny, you know how I feel about the mob. This isn't news to you."

He glared at her. "No, it isn't. And also isn't news to you that I don't have a family."

"Johnny, don't be selfish."

"No, don't you be selfish."

"I don't think I'm being selfish. I'm just thinking of our child."

"By trying to kick me out of its life? Why even tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want to lie to you."

Johnny looked back down at the printout. "Brenda, I'm not going to let you take my child away from me."

"Johnny, I'm not trying to take anything away from you. I don't understand, you've been hinting at how awful your childhood was, why would you want that for your own child?"

"Because, the mob had nothing to do with it. I had a son of bitch for a father, and I would never treat my family, the way he treated us."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"Me too."

Brenda ran her fingers through his hair. "Why don't you just leave the mob?"

"I keep telling you, it isn't that simple."

"It is, you said that you don't have the enemies that Sonny has. You could leave if you wanted to."

Johnny sighed and got up, walking over to the window. "Brenda, you don't understand."

She got up and walked over to him. "What don't I understand?! Because I think I do understand. You are addicted to the money and the power, and it doesn't matter if you lose your life in the process, or me…..or our child."

Johnny turned to her. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is." Tears make their way down her cheeks. He reached up and wiped her tears away. "Johnny, I love you. Come and be with me. Don't you love me enough?"

"Brenda, you know I love you."

"Well, love me enough to leave that life, in favor of one with me."

Johnny stared into her eyes. "Brenda, I would if I could."

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. He grabbed her, and attempted to comfort her, but she pulled away. "No, Johnny. You've made your choice."

"I haven't made anything."

"Yes, you have. Being in the mob, means more to you, than me and this baby."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is! Why won't you leave?! Will they hunt you down if you left?! Why Johnny?! Just make me understand."

"Brenda, it just isn't that simple."

"It would be for me."

"All I want, is to be apart of my child's life."

" Look Johnny, you can see your child, but I still don't want anyone to know its yours."

"Are you asking me to deny it?"

"No, I'm asking you to do what' s best. Look at Sonny's children, look how they have suffered. You don't want that for your child, I know you don't."

Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. She was right, he knew it. "Ok."

Brenda nodded. "ok, are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure."

She turned, walked back over to the bed, and sat down. "I'll call you throughout the pregnancy, just to let you know how things are going."

"Brenda, I am going to want to see you."

"There's always the internet."

"I can't come and see you?"

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"So, where does that leave us?"

"Nothing has changed, there is no us. You can go back to Port Charles, and continue doing, what you've been doing."

"Just like that?"

"Yes…..I don't really want to see you. There is no future for us. If I'm going to be a single parent, then I better start getting use to the idea now."

Johnny didn't feel like arguing, he really didn't want her getting upset. He left and went and got in the shower.

Brenda crawled to the top of the bed, and got under the covers. The tears started to come freely. She thought in the end, he would choose her, and their family….but he didn't.

Johnny got dressed, and walked out into the bedroom. "I'm getting ready to leave. Are you sure it's what you want?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, will you walk me to the door?"

"No."

Johnny stared at the back of her head for a moment, and then he turned and left…..

Part 3

It turns out the jewelry company, was not turned off by her being pregnant. They just decided to shoot a whole bunch of shots before she started showing. Brenda left New York, and went down to Hawaii. She liked it so much, after they were done shooting, she decided to stay. She was able to still keep in contact with her offices in New York and Port Charles, and most of all she was far away from Johnny. She didn't even tell him where she went. He assumed she was still in New York, and she didn't tell him anything different.

"Brenda, you are going to need someone to be there for you, after the baby's born."

"Madison, I'll be fine. It'll give us a chance to bond."

"But you have no idea, how hard it is. Especially, if you don't have anyone."

"I'll have a nanny."

"Well, that's good. Because that baby will be here, before you know it."

"I know." Brenda stood up. "Look, how big I've gotten."

Madison laughed. "Yes, you have grown."

Brenda sat back down. "And how is little Ethan Jr.?"

"He's fine. Actually sleeping."

"Kiss him for me."

"I will."

"Well, I'm not going to hold you. Go get some rest, it's almost time for me to call Johnny."

"Ok…..be nice. He misses you."

"Not as much as he should. I'll talk to you later…."

Johnny looked at the time, it was almost time for Brenda to call. He went into the fridge, and pulled out a beer. He popped it open, and took a sip. *ringing* He picked up his phone, and answered it. "Hello."

"Hello, Johnny."

"Hey. How is everything going?"

"Fine. I went to the doctor and everything looks great. No problems."

"Good. I want to see you, Brenda"

"Log on.."

"Ok."

Minutes later, Johnny was looking at her, on his computer monitor. Brenda stood up, and pulled her shirt up. "See, I'm getting huge."

Johnny smiled. "You really are. Brenda, I want to come to New York and see you."

"Johnny, no. Let's keep doing what we've been doing."

"Why? I don't think me coming to see you, is that big a deal."

"I do. I am adimant about people not knowing this is your child."

"Brenda, nothing is going to happen. A lot of people in my line of work, have huge families, and nothing ever happens."

"What happened with Michael?"

"Well, that's different. That's his father fault."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Ok, I don't want to argue."

"Good me either. So, how is everything going for you?"

"It's going." Johnny took a sip of beer.

"Hired any new strippers?"

Johnny laughed. "All the time."

Brenda laughed. "I hate to say it, but I miss that place. So sleazy, but so much fun."

He smiled. "That place misses you too. I don't miss you in it. Some of my best dancers left because of you."

"It's not my fault. There were some very smart girls in that place, and they needed to know, they had other options. One thing I will say, before you, I always looked down on exotic dancers, but I had the pleasure of talking to them, they were not all bad."

Johnny nodded his head. "They are just like us, trying to make a dollar."

"Yeah." *silence* Their eyes locked for a moment, they still missed each other. Brenda was the first to speak. "Well, I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Leaving so soon."

"Yeah, I have some things I need to do."

"Ok, just don't do anything too strenuous."

"I won't."

"Take care."

"You too….."

Johnny was just about to go into the kitchen, to get another beer, when he heard his doorbell. He walked over and opened it. "Ethan, what's going on?" He turned and went back in.

Ethan came in, and closed the door. "Nothing, just came by to see what you were up to."

"Nothing and everything. Just finished talking to Brenda."

"How is she?"

"She's fine."

"She still won't let you come and see her?"

"No."

"Is she still in New York?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah….why?"

"Because, one day, I heard Madison talking to her, and she asked if there were a lot of people on the beach?"

"Maybe she went out of town….for the weekend."

"It was in the middle of the week."

"I think she would tell me, if she left the State."

"Yeah….you're right. She would, I mean why wouldn't she? Or maybe she went to one of the beaches in New York."

Johnny leaned back on the sofa. "I think I'm going to take a ride up to New York. You know…surprise her."

"When?"

"Now….."

Brenda looked out at the sunset, it was so beautiful. She rubbed her stomach. She was now eight months pregnant. She had no idea what she was having, but she was so grateful, that God had given her another shot at motherhood. She wished Johnny was there with her, because the thought of having this baby alone, was starting to scare her. Madison offered to come down, but Brenda didn't think, that it was a good idea. Madison was newly married, and she had a baby of her own. She needed to be at home with her family. There was always Julia, but she got on her nerves. Brenda sighed. "I guess somebody, is better than nobody…."

Johnny walked up to the door, and pressed the button. The door swung open, and a feminine looking guy, stood in front of Johnny. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Brenda Barrett."

"I'm sorry, but she moved out."

"Moved out?"

"Yes. I took over her lease months ago."

"Took over her lease. Do you know her?"

"Yes, we work in the same industry. Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm a friend. Do you have any idea where she went?"

"No. She had a place, I needed one, so we made a deal."

"Ok, thanks." Johnny turned and left. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Ethan's number.

"You rang?"

"Hey, she isn't here."

"You're in New York?"

"Yes, I'm just leaving her apt building. Some sweet looking guy, said she moved out months ago. Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thought you wouldn't honor her wishes."

"But I have. I haven't made one attempt at coming to see her. I only came, because there were questions about her whereabouts. I can't believe she would lie to me. We had an agreement. I bet you Madison knows where she is."

"I'm sure of it. But I don't want to put her in that position, by asking. I'll see what I can find out on my own."

"Ok. Call me if you find out anything."

"Ok…..."

Brenda had just returned home, when her cell phone rung. She answered it. "Hello."

"Hello, Brenda?"

"Yes."

"This is Bobby."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, I just wanted to let you know, some guy came by looking for you."

"Some guy?"

"Yeah, good looking, but kind of street."

"Dark hair?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really, he was just shocked to have learned, you moved out."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"No, you don't. Us girls have to stick together."

Brenda laughed. "Ok, bye. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok."

She disconnected the call. Bobby was actually heading up her New York office, she had known him for years, and trusted him with her life. They knew each other very well.

Brenda was just about to call Madison, to make sure she didn't spill the beans, but something stopped her. She didn't know why she was lying to Johnny. He had done everything she had asked. At that moment, her cell phone rung. "Johnny." She took a deep breath, and answered.

"Brenda, where are you?"

"I'm in Hawaii."

"Hawaii?! How long have you been down there?"

"For awhile."

"What's awhile?!"

"About two weeks, after I last seen you."

"What are you trying to pull Brenda?!"

"Johnny, I came down here for a photo shoot, and I decided to stay."

"And you couldn't tell me?"

"Well, I was worried because, I didn't think you would stay away. But you did and I'm sorry."

"Where in Hawaii?"

"Maui."

"Are you living in a hotel? House?"

"I rented a house."

"What's the address? Just for emergencies, Brenda."

"I'll send it to you."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I'll text it to you, right now."

"Ok."

"Johnny, don't be mad. I just couldn't be sure, if you would stay away."

"I'm not mad."

"Good."

"Ok, Brenda, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye." Brenda disconnected the call and sighed. "Well, that went better than expected….."

Johnny went back to Port Charles. Ethan met him at his place. Johnny pulled out a bag, and started throwing things into it. "So, you are going down there?"

"I don't trust her. All bets are off. She might up and leave with my child, and I can't stand by and let that happen."

"Does she know you're coming?"

"Nope. She thinks everything is fine."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"For awhile."

"What about the organization?"

"I have people, who can take care of things. And at this point I don't care."

Johnny zipped up his bag. Ethan looked at it. "Is that all you taking?"

"Yeah. I'll buy everything else. I need to get down there….."

It's the next day, and Brenda is laying on the beach, in her red bikini. She wasn't ashamed of her stomach, she actually had never felt sexier. She looked out into the ocean. It was so peaceful. She rubbed her stomach, as she felt the baby kick. She put on her shades and leaned back. The sun felt so good against her body. She grabbed her bottle of sunscreen, and started applying it. "Need help with your back?"

She looked up, and saw Johnny standing there. "Johnny?" She sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Brenda, did you honestly think I wouldn't come, after that stunt you pulled?"

"Johnny….I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think you were going to stay away."

"Were you going to go in hiding, with our child?"

"No."

"I don't trust that answer, and I don't trust you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said. I don't trust you, and I'm not giving up my rights, as that child's parent."

"Johnny….we had a deal, you agreed."

"Yeah, but I can't trust you. You've been down here, all this time, and you never said a word!"

"I gave you my reasons."

"Well, that's not good enough. Brenda, look in my world, your word is everything. And you lied, so all bets are off. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to stay away, this is my child too. I'm staying until the baby is born, and we are just going to have to work something out, after that."

"Johnny, you know that 's not a good idea."

"Well, it's how it is going to be."

"Johnny, I will fight you if I have to."

"Well, bring it on." Brenda struggled to stand. Johnny grabbed her arm, she pulled away.

"Don't touch me."

"Sweetheart, it was your doing not mine." She picked up her things, and started walking back to her house. Johnny followed.

"Don't follow me."

"I have to, you have to show me where I'm sleeping."

She stopped and turned. "You are not staying here."

"Oh, yes I am."

"No, you are not."

"Brenda, you can let me stay here, that's the least you can do for lying. I know you don't want to get any lawyers involved. Your job is to try and get me to trust you again. I am holding the ace, not you."

She glared at him. "You should have died in that car accident."

"You don't mean that."

Brenda started back walking towards her house, with Johnny following. She knew it was best, to just let him stay. She wouldn't admit it, but he had every right not to trust her.

They walked in. Johnny put his bag down, and looked around. "This is really nice."

Brenda didn't say anything, she just stood their looking at him.

Johnny looked over at her. "Sweetheart, pregnancy agrees with you. You look good."

Brenda didn't say a word.

"Brenda, look, that stunt you pulled, really left me wondering, if you would just take the baby and run. I cannot and will not let that happen."

Brenda still didn't say a word.

"Are you not going to talk to me now?"

"You can't muscle me, Johnny."

"I'm not trying to."

"I can't tell."

Johnny laughed. "It's always what someone is doing to you. You never want to take responsibility for the things you've done. I didn't break anything, you did."

"What about mobs r us? Who's going to run your organization, or whatever you call it?"

"Brenda, don't worry about that."

"Are you really plan on staying?"

"Yes. I can't trust you."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Up until the baby is born, and a couple of months after. Maybe even longer."

"Johnny, I'm not going to take the baby and run."

"I don't know that." He walked over to the couch and sat down. "Cheer up, Sweetheart, the next few months are going to fly by."

Brenda glared at him, and walked out onto the deck. Johnny's cell phone started ringing. He looked down. (My apt?). He answered. "John?"

"Anthony?"

"Yes, it is I! Guess what?"

"You got out of jail?"

"Yes, now where are you? We need to celebrate!"

"I'm out of town."

"Where in the hell are you?"

"That's not important."

"Yes it is, who is running the business?"

"I guess you are now."

"Does this have something to with that model?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business. I hope you aren't letting some dame, make you lose your focus. Women are like flowers, there's always one sprouting up. So, how long are you going to be gone?"

"For awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

"Awhile."

"John, you have to stop letting these wh-". Johnny disconnected the call. (Now, I have to deal with Anthony.) He dialed Ethan.

Ethan answered. "Johnny, I'm assuming you made it there?"

"Yes. Guess who just called me?"

"Your crazy father."

"So, you heard?"

"Yeah, not too long ago. The governor pardoned his sentence."

Johnny sighed. "I really need to be there, but I'm not leaving Brenda."

"How is she? I mean was she shocked to see you?"

"Yes, and she's definitely not happy. But she'll get over it, because I'm not going anywhere."

"You are just going to leave the business in Anthony's hand?"

"I don't have a choice. At this point, my child is more important. I have to keep an eye on Brenda."

"I don't blame you. Where is Ms. Barrett?"

"She's outside on the deck, probably trying to think of ways to kill me."

Ethan laughed. "Sleep with one eye open."

"I plan on it. Well, I'll be in contact."

"Ok, later man." Johnny disconnected the call. Johnny knew that he should leave, and go back to Port Charles, but he just couldn't risk Brenda taking off. And at this point, his child was the most important thing in his life.

Brenda eventually came back in, and walked right past Johnny. She went into kitchen. He got up and followed her.

"Brenda, I'm not here to make you upset, or stress you out. You have to put yourself in my shoes for a minute. You just left, and didn't tell me. Now, I don't know what you are thinking."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would actually stay away."

"I gave you my word."

Brenda sighed. "So, are you really going to stay?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry if you aren't happy about it."

"I guess, I'll survive. I don't have a choice do I?"

"No. What are you seeing someone?"

"Johnny, look at me. Who could I possibly be seeing?"

"You are still beautiful, I don't care how big your stomach is." Brenda punched him. "Oww!"

"Don't talk about how big I am." Johnny laughed... Brenda would never tell Johnny, but she was really happy he came. Yes, she had friends in Hawaii, but having him there made everything better. That night, they went to one of her favorite restaurants, and afterwards took a stroll on the beach.

Brenda was a little tired, so they decided to sit down for a minute. Brenda rubbed her stomach. Johnny looked over at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just pregnant."

A older couple was walking by, they stopped. The lady smiled, and looked at Brenda. "How far along are you?"

"Eight months."

"Is it or boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. I want it to be a surprise."

She looked at Johnny. "Is this your first child?"

Johnny looked at Brenda, then back at the lady. "Yes."

"How long have you two been married?"

Brenda looked at Johnny, then up at the lady. "Oh no, we aren't married. He just knocked me up. I wanted to marry him, but he is a career criminal. So, it wouldn't work."

The lady's eyes got wide. "Oh….ok…" Her husband grabbed her hand, and tried to pull her off. "Well…..nice meeting you."

Brenda smiled. "You too." They leave.

Johnny laughed. "You almost gave the lady a heart attack."

"Well, she asked…."

After making it home, Brenda took a shower, and got into bed. She stared at the door, wondering if Johnny was coming in. She didn't know why, but she was hoping he did. She thought leaving would help, but she still loved him. She lied to him, and he ever right to be upset. She eventually turned her back to the door, in an attempt at forgetting about him. She stared out into the night sky. Brenda heard the door open. "Brenda?"

She turned and sat up. "Yes?"

"Look, I know you are still upset with me, and you don't want me here. And look, I'm still upset with you, but you can't expect me, to sleep down the hall, when you are right here."

She reached over and pulled the covers back. He walked over and got in. She turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

He turned...facing her. He stared at the back of her head. It had been months since he'd seen her in person, and even after everything, he still loved her. He never stopped. He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. She smelled so good. He touched her stomach, for the first time. Her eyes open. He continued to rub it. In a couple months he'd be a father. Their love growing inside of her. He leaned over and started kissing the back of her neck, Brenda closed her eyes, reached down grabbed his hand, and pulled it to her lips. She then placed it on her chest. Johnny continued to kiss her neck, and massage her. Brenda let out a soft moan. She did miss him. She sat up, and slid her nightgown down. Shifted briefly and removed it. She leaned back. Johnny looked down at her, and tried to take her all in. Her body had changed so much. He touched her stomach again. She didn't say a word, she just let him have his moment.

He leaned down and kissed her, for the first time in months. His lips against hers, felt so good. He moved down her body, kissing every curve along the way. His mouth moved to the center of her. She grabbed and pulled at the sheets, as his mouth made love to her. He took her to the peak several times, before releasing her. He moved back up and kissed her forcing her to taste what he'd been enjoying. Eventually, she moved to her side, and he removed his boxers. He kissed her shoulder, and latched on to her neck, as he made his way inside. She let out loud moan, as she felt him stretching her. He gave her a moment to adjust. She reached back and grabbed his thigh, squeezing it. And then started moving back against him. He continued to suck on her neck, as her moans grew in intensity. He felt her tightening around him, which caused him to moan. She reached back, and grabbed his thigh again, as she released her love. Johnny continued to kiss and suck on her neck, as he started getting deeper, until he shook, and drowned her in his love...

Part 4

It's the next morning, and Brenda is just waking up. She looked over at Johnny, who was looking at her. "Hey."

"Hey." He stretched.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, king kong penis." Johnny rolled his eyes. She smiled. "I think I'm going to need some ice."

"Did I hurt you?"

She grinned. "You almost killed me."

"Are you serious? Why didn't you stop me?"

"Johnny, I'm kidding. Last night was good."

"Last night was great." He leaned over and kissed her.

Brenda smiled. "I don't care what's going on, sex is always a constant with us."

He smiled. "Yeah, it is."

"I don't know, I have a hard time saying no, to that third leg of yours."

He caressed her cheek.

"Johnny, are you really staying?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't try to leave with the baby, you have to know that."

"I don't know anything."

"I'm telling you, I wouldn't."

"And you expect me to believe that? After the stunt you pulled?"

Brenda sat up. "I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"Yes, you should have."

Brenda got out of bed, Johnny watched as she headed into the bathroom. He heard the shower, then got up, and headed in that direction.

Johnny opened the shower doors, and got in.

Brenda turned. "Johnny, just because we slept together, doesn't mean, we are together, and we are going to start doing couple things."

"This is not a couple thing, this is just us preserving the water supply."

She laughed. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. It kind of caught Brenda off guard. He looked into her eyes. "This baby means everything to me. I promise, I wouldn't do anything to hurt my child."

"I believe that, but you still have to make unselfish decisions, Johnny."

"I know, Brenda. It's hard, because I don't have a real family. This child is all I'm going to have…..its my blood. And you want me to just walk away?"

"Johnny, I don't want you to just walk away. I'd rather you stay, but I'm not delusional, I've given up on that ever happening." She stared into his dark eyes. "Why is that world like a drug? It's bad for you, it makes you sick, might one day kill you. But you'd rather have it, than be without it. And it's sad for the people that love you."

"You still love me?"

"Johnny, I'm always going to love you. And I also missed you terribly, but each day it got easier. But now you are back You say for five or six months?" She shrugs. "Who knows? And before you say anything, I know my lie, brought you here…but it's still hard."

"Brenda, you didn't want me around."

"How many times have you been shot? Why would I?"

Johnny didn't respond.

"My point exactly. I know you are going to stay for awhile, but then what?"

"I don't know. I do think I should be able to see my child, whenever I want to."

"No, Johnny you can't. I am not Carly. I won't do what she did to Michael. She put a man first, and I'm not going to do that."

"You are not Carly, and I'm not Sonny."

"No, you aren't but, you are very similar."

"I'm nothing like him."

"Yeah, you are." Brenda grabbed the soap. "I don't have time to talk about it. I have to shower. I have a conference call in an hour."

"Well, let me help you." Johnny reached for the soap. Brenda pulled it back.

"No, funny business. I have to shower."

Johnny smiled. "Of course."

"I'm serious, Johnny."

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"I'll be late."

"At least I can't get you pregnant."

Brenda laughed, as Johnny removed the soap from her grip…

"Sorry, I'm late."

"We were a little worried, you are never late."

Brenda looked out onto the deck at Johnny. "I ran into a little problem."

Madison looked concerned. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes. Ok, let's start the meeting…."

After finishing her meeting, Brenda walked outside, and looked down at Johnny.

She sat down beside him, and looked out into the water. It was a gorgeous day.

Brenda felt the baby kick. She rubbed her stomach. "I love you little baby, and I can't wait to see your beautiful face. And I hope and pray you look just like me."

"What, am I ugly?"

Brenda giggled, and looked over at Johnny. "No, you just don't look better than I do."

"That could be said, about the majority of the people on this planet."

"Is that a compliment?"

"It is."

Brenda leaned back. She felt the baby kick again. "The baby is kicking."

Johnny sat up, and placed his hand on her stomach. She guided him to the correct spot. "Is that it?"

"Yes."

He looked up into her eyes. "Wow."

"That's our baby."

He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "My baby…..still can't believe it."

"Me either. I'm just so happy that God decided to bless me again. I am so grateful. And I'm going to be the best mother, I can be."

Johnny reached up and caressed her cheek. She smiled and looked down at her stomach. "My stomach is huge, I can hardly see my feet, let alone anything else."

Johnny grinned. "Trust me, everything is still quite lovely."

She laughed. "You are such a sleaze ball. How did I get involved with you?"

"I've been told, I am quite the charmer."

"They lied. Women like you because you are hung like a horse."

"Is that why you like me?"

Brenda looked out into the water. "I didn't say I liked you."

"So, is that why you allowed me into your bed last night?"

She looked over at him. "Pretty much."

He laughed. "You are one of a kind, and I missed you."

"I missed...It."

He smiled. "I'll take that, I can't get jealous of something that's attached to me."

She grinned, and looked out into the water, as Johnny looked on. "It's so nice out. I think I'm going to go and take a walk on the beach."

"I'll come with you."

"You were not invited."

"I'm inviting myself."

Brenda stood up, and so did Johnny. They were about to walk down the stairs, when she feel something sliding down her legs. Johnny looked down. "What's wrong?"

Brenda looked up. "I think my water just broke."

All the blood went out of his face. "Isn't it too soon?"

Tears fall down her cheeks. "Yes, it is. Johnny, we have to get to the hospital."

"Ok...let's go..."

Beads of perspiration were on Brenda's forehead, as she grabbed the bars, and pushed. All of a sudden, all the pain and pressure were gone. She struggled to look down.

The doctor looked up. "It's a girl!"

Brenda started crying, and looked over at Johnny, who was speechless. He just stared at the baby. They were trying to get her to cry. Seconds later, she was whisked away. Brenda tried to sit up. "Where are they taking her?"

The doctor smiled, and tried to reassure her. "She was born early, so they have to make sure everything is fine."

Johnny spoke up. "But why isn't she crying?"

"Could be a number of reasons." Brenda looked up at Johnny. "Please, go and see what's happening."

Johnny grabbed her hand. "Ok." And then he was gone.

Brenda closed her eyes and started praying….

Johnny looked through the glass, he couldn't believe he was looking at his child….his daughter. She was so beautiful. She looked just like her mother. A nurse saw him, and walked over and closed the blinds. He touched the glass, and did something he rarely ever did. He prayed. He asked God to please let her be ok. He would do anything, if she was just ok. Johnny ran his fingers through his hair, he touched the glass. At that moment he heard a loud cry. A tear fell down his cheek. He knew without a doubt, it was his baby. The nurse came out. "She looks like she is going to be fine. For some reason she didn't want to cry. We have to run some more tests, because she is early, but so far so good."

Johnny smiled. "Thank You. How long before she is in her mother's arms?"

"Shouldn't be long, it just depends on the tests."

"Ok. I don't want to leave her, but I have to go and tell her mother."

"She'll be fine, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." Johnny hurried down the hall.

Brenda sat up, when she heard the door open. "What's wrong? Where is my baby?" A tear fell down her cheek.

He walked over to her and kissed her. "She's fine. They are just running tests.

"Is something wrong?"

"Brenda, she was early, they have to make sure she is ok."

Brenda fell back onto the pillow. "I have to see her. I need to see her, Johnny."

"We will. We have to be patient." He rubbed her head. "You were great."

"I just want to see my baby."

"We will, I promise."

She looked up at him, and found comfort in his eyes. He smiled. He leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you."

"Me too."

About an hour had passed, when the door to Brenda's room swung open. The nurse pushed their baby in. She handed her to Brenda. "Remarkably, she is going to be fine. She's breathing on her own."

Brenda smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

The nurse smiled. "I'll give you a moment alone."

The tears spilled onto her face, as she looked down at her baby girl. "Hello, sweetheart. I've been waiting a long time to see you." She looked up at Johnny. "She is so beautiful."

Johnny smiled. "She looks just like her mother. Simply breathtaking."

Brenda looked up at him. "Would you like to hold her?"

"No."

Brenda saw the concern in his face. "Johnny, you won't hurt her. Sit down."

He cautiously took a seat on the side of the bed. Brenda sat up, and handed her to him.

Johnny was so nervous. He had never held anything as precious as her. Brenda leaned back, and looked on. "I never thought I would see the day, when you would be holding a baby."

"Me either." He looked down at her…his beautiful daughter…

The nurse came back in, and gave Brenda a quick lesson in breastfeeding. It hurt like hell, but she was determined to do it. Johnny thought it was the most beautiful thing, to see her feeding their child.

After the nurse left, Brenda looked up at Johnny. "This hurts so bad, I feel like screaming. Johnny, what are we going to name her?"

"We? I have a say?"

"Yes, you do. She is your child too, Johnny. You can help pick out the name. So, what do you want to call her?"

"You know how much, I loved my sister."

"Jo-."

"I know, you don't have to say anything. I know that's not a good idea."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand."

After some time, they decided on a name. Their baby's name would be, Jada Brielle Barrett….

It's been a couple of months, since Brenda had Jada. Johnny was still in Hawaii, at least for the time being. Brenda was shocked at hands on he was. She didn't have to get up in the middle of the night, he would beat her to the punch. She actually realized, just how good of a father he would have been. It really broke her heart, that her daughter would grow up and not have him in her life.

The baby was sleeping, and Brenda was sitting out on the deck, when Johnny came out. He sat down.

"Johnny?"

"Hmm…."

"When are you leaving?"

"What?"

"When are you leaving?"

"I don't know, when are you leaving?"

"In a couple of weeks. I need to get back to New York."

"So, I guess I'll be leaving in a couple of weeks too."

Brenda looked out into the water. "Back to Port Charles?"

"Yeah, my father got out of jail. Who knows what mess he has gotten himself in. But I'm not that worried about him, more worried about everybody else. So, how often can I come and see Jada?"

"Johnny, it wouldn't look right, if you came too often. Maybe a couple times out of the year?"

Johnny sat up, and looked at her. "No, Brenda, that won't work."

"Well, Johnny, it's going to have to. You can't have both. Look, I had no intentions of getting pregnant by you. I took every precaution. But then I found out about you being in the mob, and you had that accident….and things happened. But I love my little girl-."

"Our little girl."

"She'll always be yours."

They heard the baby crying through the monitor. Brenda is about to get up, but Johnny stopped her.

"I'll get her."

"I'll help you."

"No, let me."

"Johnny, you can't breastfeed. Or, is that something you learned?"

He laughed. "I'm good, but not that good."

They laugh and proceed to go inside….

Brenda is breastfeeding, as Johnny looks on. "Johnny, I just realized, you haven't stepped foot in a strip club, in over two months. How are you surviving?"

Johnny laughed. "I'm making it."

"How are things at the strip club, back in Port Charles?"

"I guess fine."

"You guess?"

"I sold it."

"What? You sold your pride and joy?"

"You are holding my pride and joy."

"What made you sell it?"

"Something happens, when you have a daughter of your own."

Brenda smiled. "Wow, never thought I'd see the day."

"Me either."

After Brenda finished feeding her, Johnny took her, and put her to bed. She took that opportunity, to go and shower.

Johnny took the monitor, and placed it on the cabinet, removed his clothes, and got into the shower with her.

They had only made love once, since he had been in Hawaii. Brenda heard the sliding door, she turned. "Johnny? What are you doing?"

"Nothing yet."

Brenda looked down at him. "Put that thing away!"

Johnny smiled. "I plan on it. I'm going to make it disappear in a minute. It'll be just like magic."

Brenda laughed. "You are such a creep!"

He grabbed both sides of her face, and kissed her hard, pushing her up against the wall. He moved down to her neck, while his hands roamed. She let out a soft moan. He moved back up to her lips, and softly kissed them. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist….

Brenda's head is lying on Johnny's chest. "So, what are your plans when you go back to Port Charles?"

"I have other businesses, beside the strip club."

"Yeah, but it just won't be the same."

Johnny smiled. "Hey, I'll survive. I'm going to miss the people that worked there, more than anything."

"I'm sure you will."

"You liked them too."

"I did, I won't lie. There were a lot of cool girls working there. They were different than I expected. And then there were some, that were just as I expected."

Johnny laughed. "Will you come and visit?"

Brenda looked up. "Port Charles?"

"Yeah.

"Of course."

"Will you let me know you're coming?"

"Yes." Brenda stretched, and moved beside Johnny. "Nite."

"Nite." Johnny thought it was odd, that she just ended the conservation. (Maybe, she is just tired.)

She turned her back and stared out into the night. A single tear fell from her eye. (She wanted him to stay with them.) She felt Johnny pull her closer, and eventually she heard his breathing deepen. Eventually, she drifted off too…

About one o'clock, Johnny got up, because he thought he heard something. He went into the living room, but he didn't see anything. He looked out on the deck, and saw a figure. He should have been alarmed, but for some reason he wasn't. He opened the sliding door, and walked out. A lady with dark hair was standing there. She turned. Johnny's eyes got wide. His eyes filled with tears.

"Claudia…..Is it really you?"

She smiled. "Yes, it's me, Johnny."

He walked up to her and they embraced. "I can't believe it's you. I thought you were dead." He looked her over. "And you look so good ."

"I am good, and I'm ok."

He caressed her face. "I missed you."

"I miss you too."

"It's been hard since you left, I don't have anyone, that loves me like you do."

"Johnny, are you crazy? You do have someone, and you are really about to make the biggest mistake of your life. You have a beautiful daughter, and-"

"How did you know I have a daughter?"

"I know everything about you. I might seem far away, but I'm always near. And she is beautiful, Johnny."

"Yes, she is."

"Listen, you are about to make a huge mistake. Do you love your daughter?"

"Of course."

"Well, why are you going back to Port Charles?"

"Because-."

"Because?! Johnny, listen to me. If you don't go with Brenda, and be with your child, you will regret it. There really isn't an alternative. What fighting with Sonny? Or Anthony? Dying before the age of 35? That is what you will have to look forward to. And Brenda will move on, and she will fall in love again. And the man that she ends up with, will also end up being a father to your daughter. The only one she'll ever know."

"That is the only life I've ever known."

"You don't love being in the mob, you never have. Are you afraid? Because if you are, don't be. You will be fine. You are a very smart businessman, why not go legit? Johnny, you have a daughter now, make the right decision. And I know you love Brenda, I can see it."

Johnny remained silent. He looked down, and then back up. She was gone. "Claudia?! Claudia! He jumped, and looked to his right. Brenda was still sleeping. It was a dream, but it felt so real. He looked over at the crib by the bed. He got up and walked over to it. He looked down. Jada was looking up at him. "What are you doing up?"

He reached down and picked her up. "Let's go into the living room, don't want to wake your mother."

Brenda stretched. "I'm up now." He walked over to the bed and sat down. "I didn't hear her crying."

"It's because she wasn't."

"Well, maybe the angels were keeping her company."

Johnny looked down at Jada. "Maybe so….."

Part 5

Over the next few days, Brenda noticed a change in Johnny. He seemed like something was bothering him. She assumed it was because, they were parting ways next week. She looked out onto the deck, as he held Jada close. He loved her so much, she could tell. It was a shame that Jada wouldn't have him in her life. At least on a regular basis. She walked out onto the deck…...

She sat down. "Johnny, I think we should talk."

"Shoot."

"Bad choice of word."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, what would you like to talk about?"

"I'm assuming, by all the conversations we've had, you are not going to fight this arrangement?"

"No, I'm not." He looked down at Jada. "After seeing her face, I will not bring something as precious as her, in such a dark and violent world."

"Good. But Johnny….I don't think you seeing her twice a year is enough. Maybe we can meet every couple of months. It will have to be just between us, no one can know."

Johnny didn't say anything, he just looked out into the ocean.

"Johnny, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you."

Brenda could tell he wasn't interested in talking about it. "We don't have to discuss it now, we can discuss it later." She looked out onto the beach, then back at Johnny. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Johnny, you haven't been talking much lately. Are you missing the strip club?"

Johnny smiled. "Of course not."

"Well, what's wrong?"

He looked down at Jada, who had fallen asleep. He stood up. "I'm going to go put her down, I'll be back."

"Ok." Johnny went inside, a couple of minutes later, he came back out, with monitor in hand. He sat it on the table and took a seat. He looked over at her. "Brenda, I've been thinking."

"I know how hard, that must have been."

Johnny laughed. "I'm serious."

"Ok, ok, ok…I'm listening."

"I don't think I can be apart from Jada."

Brenda sat up. "But, Johnny you agreed. You just said she shouldn't be around those types of things."

"And she won't."

"Johnny, I think I know what you are proposing, and I don't think it will work."

"Why not?"

"Because, it won't. You can't have both. You can't be in the mob, and be a full time father to Jada, that will not work. You have to choose one."

"I have."

Brenda eyes got wide. "You're leaving the mob?"

"Yeah."

Brenda sat up. "Really, Johnny?"

"Really, Brenda."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"But what about your father? Will he just let you leave?"

"It isn't his choice, it is mine."

"Are you really ok with that? 

"I am, I don't want to be apart from Jada, and I don't want her to get hurt because of me. I don't love being in the mob, I never have. It's just all I knew."

"What if you change your mind?"

"I won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"I promise, I won't."

Brenda leaned back in her seat. To say that she was shocked, would be an understatement. "Are you coming to New York with me?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to be living with…..us?"

"If you'll have me."

Brenda smiled. "If I'll have you? Johnny, I've been waiting on you to say that for a long time."

Johnny took a deep breath. "There is something else."

"Johnny, please don't ruin it by saying something sleazy."

"Why would I say something sleazy?"

"Because you always do."

Johnny laughed.

Brenda sat up. "Well, just spit it out. But before you start, it doesn't have anything to do with a crime, that you committed?"

"A crime?"

"Yes, something that you want to confess, or get off your chest. Because if it is, I don't want to know."

Johnny laughed.

"I'm serious, I don't want to know."

"Brenda, calm down, it is nothing like that."

"Well, what is it then? Do you have somebody….back in Port Charles? Someone you're in love with?"

"Do I have…somebody…I'm in love with?"

"Yes, I was gone for a very long time."

"No, Brenda, there is no one else. From the moment I met you, there has only been you."

"No, it hasn't, what about Sandie and Mandy, and what was the name of that other one?"

"Brenda, you know what I mean. You are the only one that dominated my thoughts, and had my heart."

"I always thought the strip club had your heart."

"Brenda, shut up, just for one minute."

"Don't tell me to shut up, you are not the boss of me, Johnny."

Johnny threw his hands in the air. "Nevermind." Johnny got up, and preceded to go into the house.

Brenda called out to him. "Johnny, where are you going?" But he didn't answer. "Johnny?!"

Brenda leaned back. At that moment she heard the baby crying, through the monitor, that still sat on the table. She was about to get up, but she heard Johnny's voice. He was in the room with Jada. She leaned back and listened.

She heard Johnny talking to her….changing her…and feeding her. She thought it was sweetest thing ever. Being a father seemed to come natural to him. Maybe because of his upbringing and how bad his father was to him. She stopped listening, and started thinking about her own upbringing, and how different she wanted Jada's life to be. She was determined to give her everything she didn't have. Brenda heard Johnny talking again.

"….I never thought I would have my own family, but I promise to be the best father I can be. I'll never put anything before you. I can't believe God has blessed me with all of this. I don't deserve it, I know it. I've done some bad things in my life. But I'm determined to make up for them. I have an opportunity to have a really good life. A life that I never even knew I wanted. You know when, I met your mom, I thought she had the biggest mouth, of any woman, I had ever met. So beautiful, but so loud. And she couldn't stand me, but my charm wore her down. And my life hasn't been the same since. I have never felt anything close, to what I feel for her. I love her, and I need her in my life. And I want us to be a real family, and today I was going to ask her to be with me, for the rest of our days. I wanted to ask her to marry me, but she wouldn't shut up…"

Brenda covered her mouth, and turned the monitor off. She got up, and made her way inside….

She walked into the room, and saw Johnny laying the baby down. He turned and spotted her. "She woke up briefly….."

Brenda didn't say anything, she just stood there. A tear made it's way down her cheek. Johnny looked up at her.

"Brenda, what's wrong?"

"You want to marry….me?"

Johnny's eyes got wide. "You were listening?"

"The monitor….I heard you talking to Jada."

"Oh." Johnny's heart started beating fast.

Brenda walked over and caressed his cheek. "You never answered my question?" She stared into his eyes.

Johnny took a deep breath.

Brenda smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"I don't do this everyday."

Brenda giggled. "Johnny, you really want to get married? We don't have to get married, just because we have a child. You know that right?"

He looked down at her. "I disagree. I want Jada to have a real committed family."

Brenda sighed. "Me too, but I still don't want to get married, just because we have a child."

"I love you too."

"I know, but marriage, is on a whole different level."

"I know."

"And you, Johnny…are ready for that? One woman for the rest of your days?"

"I've never cheated on you."

Brenda walked over to the window, and then turned and looked over at him. "It was not that long ago, when you couldn't give up your mob life, and now I'm supposed to believe, that everything has changed?"

"Brenda, I don't know what else to tell you. Look Sweetheart, I can't make you believe me. I can only tell you, and let the chips fall where they may."

"Just please tell me, how you came to this conclusion."

"I just realized, I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life." His eyes are on her. "When you were gone, I missed you so much. My life was not the same. I couldn't just go back to being fun Johnny. Trust me, I wanted to, but the person that made me the happiest was gone….and I was miserable. Brenda, I don't need that life, I just need this one…the one with you and Jada in it."

Tears make their way down her face. "Sweetheart, that was so sweet." She walked over to him, and pressed her lips against his.

He looked down at her. "So, are you going to make my life and marry me? Or do you need convincing?"

Brenda smiled. "The sleaze ball always makes an appearance." She shook her head, then grabbed his hand, staring into his eyes. "There is no one else, I'd rather spend my life with than you."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I don't want to wait, as soon as possible."

"What…are you planning on killing me?"

"Nope, just can't wait to make you Mrs. Zacchara."

"No, I'm going to always be Brenda Barrett, I'm not changing my name."

Johnny laughed. "We can discuss that later." He leaned down and started kissing her neck.

"And Johnny, I want to find a ring big enough to fit that third leg of yours."

Johnny looked up. "What?"

"We have to have our own commitment ceremony."

Johnny smiled. "Oh, we can have that right now."

He picked her up, and carried her out, and into the other room….

*They were married a week later, right there, on the beach in Hawaii. It was very small, only Ethan and Madison were in attendance. Brenda wore a beautiful free flowing gown. It was appropriate for a beach wedding. And she was all smiles, when she saw Johnny standing there, waiting on her at the end of the isle, in a cream colored suit. They were pronounced husband and wife, as the sun was setting. Two years later, little Claudia Zacchara was born, and they lived happily ever after….well except that one time, they divorced, but they got back together…..

 **The End**

 **One Chapter left, I decided to write a bonus chapter, telling all about the time they divorced.**


	15. Bonus

**Johnny and Brenda…..."...how mommie divorced daddy."**

Johnny could not believe they had gotten to this point. He looked over at Brenda, who was trying her best to ignore him.

"Who's moving out of the apt?"

Brenda yelled. "He should move, I have the children!"

"They are my children too Brenda."

She ignored him. "I think he should move."

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to be a part time father. I'll take the children, she can move out."

She glared at him. "You are not getting my children."

"They're not only yours, they are mine too. And you know I love them. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything, you did it, when you cheated!"

Johnny shook his head. "I never cheated on you."

Brenda glared at him. "LI-AR!"

"You are crazy."

Brenda threw her purse at him, he caught it.

Johnny's lawyer intervened. "Look, you two are going to have to find away to get along. At least, until the judge decides who gets to keep what. In the meantime, one of you should definitely move, because it is obvious you shouldn't be living in the same house."

Brenda's lawyer agrees.

Brenda got up and snatched her purse out of Johnny's hands. "I'm not moving." She turned to her lawyer. "I pay you a lot of money, you need to do something!"

"Miss Barrett, I'm trying. I can't make him get out. It doesn't work like that. You two can make this a lot easier...just compromise."

Johnny leaned back. "I'm not making things easier for her, she wants the divorce, I don't."

She rolled her eyes, and stormed out of the conference room.

Her lawyer threw his pen down, and shook his head.

Johnny smiled. "I know how you feel." Brenda's lawyer threw the papers in his brief case, and left.

Johnny turned to his lawyer. "Drag, stall, do whatever you have to. She's just having one of her crazy episodes, it will pass."

"I'm trying Mr. Zacchara.

"Try harder..."

It was late, when Johnny finally made it home. He hated not being home, in time to tuck his girls in. He went into the room they shared, and kissed the top of their heads. Jada was four now, and little Claudia was two. They were so beautiful. They both looked just like Brenda. He turned on their nightlight and left.

Brenda was in bed, when Johnny walked into the room. Her eyes followed him. He had been sleeping in the guest room, she had no idea what he was doing in her room. He removed his clothes, and went into the bathroom, seconds later she heard the shower. About fifteen minutes later, he came out. He threw on some boxers, and got into bed.

Brenda sat up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Oh noooo! Not in here. We are separated."

"No, we are not."

"Oh yes we are."

"Brenda, I am not going anywhere, I have just as much right, to be here as you."

She jumped out of the bed. "I am not sleeping with you. You cheater!"

"Suit yourself." He pulled the covers up to his neck, and closed his eyes.

Brenda was fuming. She grabbed the covers, and yanked them off the bed. "I'm leaving, but I'm taking these with me." She opened the door, and left.

Johnny shook his head, and laughed. He got up, and went into their closet to get another comforter...

It's the next morning, and Johnny is just waking up. He threw on some pajama pants, and headed to the kitchen. Brenda and the girls were already up having breakfast. The girls had no idea that they were having problems. It was because, they acted normal around them. And it also helped that they were so young.

"Good morning sweethearts." He kissed them both, then smiled at Brenda. "Good morning." And kissed her on the lips. Her eyes darkened, but Johnny knew she would never throw a fit in front of the girls. He sat next to Claudia. Picked up her spoon, and started feeding her.

Brenda couldn't lie, and say that Johnny wasn't a good father, he was the best father that any child could ever want. Up until awhile ago, she thought he was a good husband too. She remember the day, she decided to surprise him. He was at work. He didn't own any strip clubs, but he had several night clubs. She didn't bother knocking on his office door, she just went in. And there he was, sitting in his chair, with some girl hovering over him. He had her by the arm. He was shocked to see her standing there. He jumped up, and tried to tell her it was not what it looked like. Brenda grabbed the first thing she saw, and threw it at them. Turns out, it was a bottle of scotch. The girl screamed, and Johnny ducked. Brenda ended up pouncing on the girl. Johnny eventually pulled her off. Then she turned on him. She kept telling him, how she knew he couldn't be trusted, and how she would never forgive him.

Brenda snapped back to the present, at the sound of Jada's voice. "Daddy, are you still going to take me to the circus?"

"Of course Sweetheart."

"Yaay! I can't wait. Today?"

"Not today, it doesn't come to next Wednesday."

Jada starting pouting. "I want to go today."

Brenda spoke up. "We can go to the park today."

She smiled. "Ok."

After finishing breakfast, Brenda took the girls off, and they all got dressed. Johnny was in the living room, when they came back. The girls ran over to him. Jada started pinching his cheeks, and he started tickling them.

Brenda called out to them. "Claudia…Jada, say goodbye to your father, it's time to go."

They gave him a hug. Johnny stood up, and they all walk over towards Brenda. He kissed them both on the top of their heads. He smiled at Brenda, and winked. "Your turn mommy." He kissed her hard on the lips, but he quickly pulled away. She bit him. He pulled his lip into his mouth, in an attempt at hiding the blood.

"Best kiss you ever had. Bye honey." Brenda giggled, and left with the girls. Johnny walked over to the mirror, and looked at his lip. That was his fault, she let it slide the first time, he should have known she would do something, if he did it again. He laughed, and walked to their bedroom.

When they returned, Brenda couldn't believe Johnny was still there. They were gone for a long time. She just knew he'd be gone when they got back, but he wasn't.

After giving the girls lunch, she put them down for a nap. She went into the room, she shared with Johnny. He was sitting in the chair, watching a football game. She turned on the radio, and popped a c.d. in. Brenda started taking her clothes off. Rihanna's "Take a Bow," started playing.

You look so dumb right now

Standing outside my house

Trying to apologize

You're so ugly when you cry

Please, just cut it out

Johnny didn't say anything, he just looked at her.

Brenda rolled her eyes at him, and started singing "…..but it's over, go on and take a bow…" She went into the closet, and the song continued to play.

And the award for the best liar goes to you

For making me believe that you could be

Faithful to me, let's hear your speech

How bout a round of applause

Brenda walked out of the closet, and into the room. She continued singing "…..you put on quite a show, really had me going. But now it's time to go, curtains finally closing…."

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

Brenda looked at him. "….but it's over now…go on and take a booooow."

Johnny laughed. "Brenda, you are crazy."

She threw her shirt at him. "No you are! Cheater!" She disappeared into the bathroom. Seconds later he heard the shower. It had been awhile since they had been together, probably about a couple of months. She thought that song was bothering him…not at all. Her parading around naked in front of him, bothered him more. He stood up, and took his shirt off. He went into the bathroom, and took the rest of his clothes off. He pulled the sliding door back, and got in.

Brenda turned. "What are you doing?"

"I need a shower too."

"Johnny, get out of here. You can't solve this with sex."

"Why can't I?"

"You cheated on me, why would you think, I'd want to have sex with you?"

"I don't want to have sex, I want to make love."

"Make love to your bimbo mistress."

Johnny smiled. "I don't have a mistress, but we can play pretend if you'd like?"

Brenda stood up under the water, and rinsed the soap off her body. "Look, you can do whatever you want, I-." He grabbed and kissed her, then moved down to her neck. "Stop it Johnny."

But he didn't, he wore her down with his kisses. Johnny was a skilled lover, and he new what to do, and how to do it, to turn her into putty. And he did just that. Brenda tried to resist, but it had been a long time. Eventually, he picked her up, and he found her. She hung on, as he gave her every inch of him. He felt her tighten around him, and she tried not to moan, but she couldn't stop herself. It was a wrap…

Brenda and Johnny got dressed. She looked over at him. "I hope you didn't give me an STD."

"I hope I did."

She threw a towel at him, and he chuckled. "Crazy Brenda."

"Cheating Johnny."

"Brenda, if you honestly thought I cheated, I don't think you would have let me make love to you."

"Maybe you didn't stick your king kong ding dong, in someone else, but you wanted to, and that is considered cheating. It's in the bible."

"When have you ever read the bible?"

"I read it all the time."

"I've never seen you."

"I do keep some things to myself. And you'll have to watch the girls tonight, I have somewhere I have to go."

Johnny pulled on a shirt. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business, we are separated."

"Brenda…don't get somebody knocked out."

She rolled her eyes, and walked out of the room. Johnny overheard her on the phone, confirming a reservation. After she left, and went into the girls' room, he picked up the phone, and dialed the last number she called. "Alexander's." He hung up.

Later that evening, after the girls were safely in bed, Brenda went and got dressed. Johnny walked in, and sat on the bed.

"Johnny, what do you want?"

"Who are you meeting?"

"None of your business. We are se-pa-ra-ted."

"No we are not."

"Yes, we are." Brenda had on a pencil skirt, with a fitted blazer. She put her hair in a low ponytail. She grabbed her purse, and headed out of the room. Johnny got up and followed her. "Stop following me."

"Brenda, you are acting ridiculous. You have proven your point."

She turned and stopped. "And what point would that be?"

Johnny looked at her for a couple of seconds. "Honestly I don't know, what your point is."

She thumped him on the forehead. "Don't lust after other women."

Johnny started laughing. "So, have you decided to call this stupid divorce off?"

"Nope, I'm still divorcing you."

"Why?! You know I didn't cheat."

"Maybe not physically. But you are having emotional affairs."

"I don't have emotional affairs. I either do or I don't. And I didn't."

"Why was she hanging all over you?"

"Because she….."

"Was hitting on you? How many women hit on you, at those clubs?"

"Brenda, it's the night club business, it happens all of the time. But, I did put her in her place, and then you showed up."

"Bye Johnny, I'm almost late. Let's hope, I don't have an emotional affair."

She opened the door, and left…."

Johnny didn't think she was seeing anybody, she was probably meeting with a girlfriend. He didn't know what she was up to, but he was determined to find out. He got the next door neighbor to look after the girls. She was an elderly widow, who was like a grandmother to them. They had been knowing her for years.

Johnny headed to Alexander's.

After walking in, Johnny scanned the restaurant. It was an upscale establishment. He informed the host, that he was looking for his wife. He gave her Brenda's name, and the host pointed him in the direction. He spotted her, having dinner with some guy. He walked up to the table.

Brenda looked up, and saw Johnny standing there. Johnny sat down. And grabbed her glass, and took a sip. "Oooh Don, he went all out."

The man having dinner with her, didn't know what was going on. He looked at Brenda, then at Johnny.

Brenda glared at Johnny. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to be asking you that."

Brenda looked across the table, at her dinner date. "I'm so sorry David."

"It's…ok, would like to do this another time?"

"Of course not."

Johnny looked over at David. "You need to leave, before that fork ends up in your neck."

Brenda's mouth popped open. She couldn't believe, he said something like that. "Johnny! What are you doing?!"

"Shut up Brenda."

David stood up. "Brenda, I'll be in contact."

Johnny stood up. "Are you trying to get knocked out?"

Brenda grabbed Johnny's arm. "Stop it, Johnny!"

David picked up his briefcase and left.

Brenda pushed him. "Why did you do that?"

"Sit down Brenda, you are causing a scene." He sat down, and pulled her down with him. People in the restaurant were staring, and whispering.

"I cannot believe you."

Johnny took another sip of champagne. "I can't believe you. Who was that?"

"Well…Mr. Zacchara, that was a representative, from a huge department store. You know I do have a line, that I'm trying to grow. But I can forget about that, given you just told him, you were going to stab him with a fork….in the throat!" She stood up, and grabbed her purse, and briefcase. "You can pay for that expensive bottle of Don." She leaves.

He lifted his hand. "Check!"

Brenda had managed to make it back home, where she found Mrs. Thomas.

"Hello, Mrs. Thomas. Thank you for staying with the kids."

"It was my pleasure, I didn't do anything. They're in bed, fast asleep."

"But still, thank you."

"No problem, I love my little cupcakes." Mrs. Thomas was just about to leave, when she stopped. "Brenda, is everything ok with you and Johnny?"

Brenda never lied to her, and she wasn't going to start now. "No, we are going through a divorce."

"Brenda, no. What's wrong?"

"Infidelity."

"Who…..Johnny?"

"Yes."

"Johnny would never cheat on you."

"It was an emotional affair."

"Emotional? Is he in love with someone else?"

"I don't think so."

Mrs. Thomas shook her head. "Divorce is not always the answer. You have to remember the vows you took. This is just a test, don't give up." She grabbed Brenda's hand. "Think long and hard, before you do something you are going to regret. You two love each other. And trust me, I know love when I see it. Well, I better get going." They hug, and Brenda walked her to the door.

Brenda sighed. She was so mad at Johnny. All she could think about, was getting back at him. She heard the door open.

Part 2

Johnny walked in, and spotted Brenda standing there, looking at him. He came in and closed the door. "The kids still sleep?"

"No, actually they went to the club." She turned and walked to their bedroom. Johnny followed her. He ended up stopping by the girl's room.

After kissing them both, he headed to the bedroom, he shared with Brenda. He heard Brenda in the bathroom. He took off his clothes, and got into bed. She eventually came out.

"Johnny, for being such an a**hole tonight, I think you should sleep in the other bedroom, and let me have this one in peace."

"Nope."

"Well, I'm not leaving."

"You don't have to, we are still husband and wife." He pulled the covers back. "Come on sweetheart, get in."

Brenda looked down at him. "I wish I could kill you, and chop your body up into little bitty pieces, and push you down the garbage disposal."

"You'd never do that, you love me."

"I wouldn't do that, because it would hurt our girls, and they mean the world to me."

"Well, if they mean the world to you, you'd call off this divorce. I didn't cheat on you, and you know it."

"Thinking about it, is the same as doing it."

"I didn't even think about it! I don't want anyone but you. I don't know why, because you are crazy as hell!"

"Liar."

Johnny closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Brenda."

She stood there for a moment. (Well, it looks like he isn't going anywhere.)

Brenda really wanted to sleep in her own bed that night. She hated the guest bedroom's mattress. She walked over and got into the bed, putting a pillow in between them.

Johnny opened his eyes, and looked over at her. "Brenda, a pillow wouldn't stop me from touching you, if I wanted to. And Sweetheart, you'd like it too."

"Shut up Johnny."

"And I will never give you a divorce. Baby…this right here, is forever."

"Don't call me baby!"

Johnny shook his head. "Goodnight, Brenda."

Brenda turned her back to him. (He's going to sign those papers.)

A couple of days later, Johnny came home, and found Brenda and the girls, sitting on the floor playing games. Jada and Claudia jumped up, when they saw him. He hugged and kissed them both, and they immediately started playing with him…...

Later, after the kids are in bed, Brenda went into the kitchen, to get something to drink. She looked over at Johnny, who is sitting in the living room watching TV. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge, popped it open, and took it to him.

"What's this?"

"A beer."

"Are you trying to poison me?"

Brenda rolled her eyes, sat it down on the table, and left...

It's the next morning, and Johnny is in bed sleeping. Brenda looked down at him and smiled. She shook her head and left, carrying a huge envelope with her...

It's a couple of weeks later, and Brenda is in the girls' room. She had just gotten them out of bed, when she noticed that Claudia was a little warm. She pulled out the thermometer, and checked her temp. It's 104. Brenda gave her a fever reducer, and called her doctor. She is told to bring her in, immediately. She takes Jada over to Mrs. Thomas. On the way to the hospital, she called Johnny, who had left earlier that morning. He informed her, that he'd meet her there. As soon as she got there, they took Claudia in the back. Brenda was pacing back and forth, in the waiting room, when Johnny arrived.

"Where is she?"

"They took...her to the back."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was getting them up, and she felt hot. I checked her temperature, and it was 104."

"I'm sure she is going to be fine. Maybe she has a virus."

"I hope so."

Brenda continued to pace, and Johnny just stared out of the window. About twenty minutes later, Claudia's pediatrician came in.

They both turn, and faced her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Zacchara, Claudia has pneumonia."

Brenda covered her mouth, and sobbed.

The doctor went on to tell them, that they were going to admit her, and they should be able to treat it. Brenda didn't hear anything after pneumonia. She was really upset. The doctor informed them, that they would be able to see her, in a little while. The doctor left. Johnny went over and wrapped his arms around Brenda. She buried her face into his neck.

"Brenda, she'll be ok."

"How do you know Johnny?"

"Because I do."

She looked into eyes. He kissed her forehead. At that moment, she forgot that she was mad at him. All of her focus was on getting Claudia better.

Claudia was in the hospital for about a week. They brought Jada in, to make sure she was ok. She was fine. The whole thing brought Johnny and Brenda closer. It took awhile, but Claudia eventually returned to her normal self.

After spending a family night out, they returned, bathed the kids, and put them to bed. Brenda and Johnny's relationship had improved, but it was not where it once was. They had not made love since, the day in the shower.

Johnny knew if he started anything up, she wouldn't stop him, but he wanted her to make the first move. They were having problems, because of her, not him. He needed to know, she was all in.

Johnny was in bed, when Brenda came out of the bathroom. They had been sleeping in the same bed, but that was it. Brenda was really curious as to why, Johnny had not even tried to be touch her. They were in a good place. She was a little dumbfounded.

Brenda got in bed. Johnny was watching TV. She looked over at him.

"Johnny, you never told me what happened with that girl in your office."

He looked turned off the TV, and faced her. "I told you already. I don't think you were listening, but I'll tell you again. Brenda, I own a lot of nightclubs, I get hit on all the time. And that was exactly what that was. She touched me, and I removed her hand. That's what you saw."

"Why was she in your office."

"Good question, and I don't even know. I looked up and she was there."

"She was just there?"

"There was a knock at the door, I said come in. She said she needed to talk to me. I asked how did she make it passed security. She made her way over to my desk. And the rest I told you."

"Ok."

"Just ok? You believe me?"

"I have no choice."

"No, you have a choice. Brenda, I'll admit I was a ladies man, back in the day, but I'm not anymore. I have never cheated on you, nor have I been tempted. You are beautiful, smart, funny, crazy, and great in bed. And on top of that, you are a great mother, and I love you."

"Great in bed? Really Johnny?"

Johnny laughed. "Is that all you heard? I love you Brenda. I've never met anyone like you, and I doubt I ever will. And I'm not looking for anyone else. I have everything I could ever possibly want. No matter how insane you get sometimes."

"If that's true, why haven't you tried to make love to me?"

"Why haven't you tried to make love to me?"

"Cuz you're the man."

"That never stopped you before. If you want me, you have to make the first move. I deserve a little attention, after all the drama you've put me through."

"I didn't put you through anything."

"I don't want to argue about it." He moved to his back, and closed his eyes. "I'm here...IT is here, if you want it."

Brenda just looked at him. It had been a long time. And yes she missed him, but mostly she just needed a stress reliever. She sighed. "A girl's gotta do, what a girl's gotta do."

Johnny looked over at her, and smiled. "Well, girl…get to doing it."

"Johnny, shut up."

"Telling me to shut up, does nothing for 'it.' You should whisper sweet nothings in my ear. That will get a rise out of him."

Brenda glared at him. "Now I'm not even interested." She turned her back to him, and closed her eyes, "Goodnight Johnny."

Johnny shook his head, and closed his eyes. Eventually he fell asleep.

Later on, in the middle of the night, Brenda got up and went to the bathroom. After finishing, she came out, and got back in bed. She looked over at a sleeping Johnny. He was extremely sexy, when he wasn't talking. She reached over and ran her hand down his chest. Eventually it disappeared up under the covers. Johnny woke up, and looked over at her. She leaned over, and kissed him. She felt his love grow in her hand. She moved down to his neck, as her hand continued to caress him. Johnny pulled her back up, and kissed her hard. He flipped her over onto her back, and quickly moved down her body. He pushed her legs back. She moaned, as she felt his lips on her. He missed her, and he showed her just how much. Eventually, he moved back up. He wanted her so bad. She made sure to slow him down. She caressed his face, and leaned in and kissed him softly. He moved over her. She stopped him. "Slowly, that is a weapon of mass destruction, and I don't need anything getting destroyed."

"Have I ever destroyed anything?"

"No."

He leaned down, and kissed her. "Shh…..This is where I take over." He moved down her neck, as he slowly guided himself in...

Over the next couple of weeks, Brenda and Johnny managed to make up for lost time. Everything was pretty much, back to normal.

Brenda was at home with the girls, when she got a phone call from Madison.

"Madison! I miss talking to you. How are you and the family?"

"We're fine. How are you and Johnny?"

"We're fine. We've worked everything out."

"Good. He'd never cheat on you Brenda."

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Me either."

"Forget about that, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

At that moment Johnny came through the door. "Brenda, I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I'm talking to Madison."

"Oh no, this can't wait."

"O...k." Brenda told Madison she'd call her back. She disconnected the call.

The children were playing, a couple of feet away. Johnny walked over and kissed them both.

"Hey, Jada, take little Claudia into the room, for a minute."

"Ok, daddy." She grabbed Claudia's hand, and they head into their room.

Johnny looked down at Brenda. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a phone call from my lawyer."

"Ok?"

"He said congratulations, your divorce is final. Do you know anything about that?"

Brenda covered her mouth. "Ahh...Johnny...I'm sorry?"

"You're sorry? I didn't sign any papers, did you forge my name?"

"No, you...signed...them."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Do you remember...the night, I brought you...that beer?"

"You drugged me?"

"Sorry?"

"Sorry? Brenda, I wish I could break your neck."

"I'm sorry Johnny. I forgot."

"You forgot?" He shook his head. "Brenda, tell me this…..Who has custody of the kids?"

"Me."

Johnny laughed. "I could have you arrested."

"I'm sorry. I was really angry with you, and I just wanted to get you back."

"Oh, you did that."

"We could get remarried."

"I don't know if, I want to be married anymore."

Brenda stood up. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. Oh, but that custody agreement, will have to be changed, or you are going to jail. And one more question, who keeps the apt? Oh wait, I'll answer that, you do." He shook his head.

"Johnny, I'm sorry."

"Me too Brenda. So, I guess single Johnny is back."

"You are not single."

"Oh yes I am. We are divorced."

"Not for long, we're going to the courthouse tomorrow. We'll get a marriage license, and get remarried."

Johnny glared at her. "I'm not marrying you again, once was enough."

Brenda walked over to him, and grabbed his hand. "Johnny, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Johnny, you can't leave me with three children."

"Brenda, we only have two children."

"Well, we are about to have three."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How? We just started back being intimate a couple of weeks ago."

"There was that one time in the shower."

"I thought you were on birth control."

"I stopped taking them. Because I had no intention of sleeping with you….ever again."

Johnny just stared at her, shook his head, and walked to their bedroom.

Brenda followed him. "Where are you going?"

"To lie down, I have a headache."

"Can I get you something?"

"No."

"Johnny, please don't be angry with me."

She watched as he sat down on the bed. He looked up at her. "When did you find out, that you were pregnant?"

"Today. I was going to tell you tonight."

He leaned back.

She stood there, just looking at him. It seemed like forever, before he spoke again. It was actually only a couple of minutes. "We'll go to the courthouse tomorrow."

"Really, Johnny?"

"Yes, Brenda." He sat up. "I'm not marrying you because you're pregnant, I'm marrying you because I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Johnny smiled. "I think my sperm really loves your eggs."

She grinned. "It's because they belong together."

"Come here." She walked over and sat own on his lap. "I am really happy, you're pregnant. I always wanted a big family."

"Well, you're going to get one."

He kissed her. "Let's go tell the girls."

"Lets."

"And we can also tell them, how mommie divorced daddy."

"Shut up Johnny..."

 **The End**

*Take a Bow-Lyrics by Eriksen, Hermansen, and Smith*


End file.
